My Baby
by 10TeNjI10
Summary: Neji: It wuz a summer 2008 all b4 da drama begun when we 1st met i seen u sitting out on ur steps u wuz gonna break down 2 a crying mess so i intererred i asked wuts da reason 4 tears i wuz wishing u would tell me ur fears but ill start w/ya name Tenten
1. I'm Glad i Could Get You 2 Smile

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…if I did I would put NEJITEN, SasuSaku, NaruHina & ShikaIno 2gether OH and I would kill Temari 

**My Baby**

"Get all those boxes in the truck!!!" My uncle yelled at me while I lift 4 heavy boxes right on top of each other into the truck. The hot summer sun burned my back as I continued lifting more and more boxes. "Stop slacking off!!!" I herd my uncle yell once more but this time not to me but to the older maids that were having trouble carrying one box across the lawn. That's right it's moving time, my uncle got a better job in the capital of the hidden leaf village…Konoha. I live with my uncle and my two cousins, the eldest one is my age 16, she has long purple/blue hair and always wore a thick sweater, and the youngest one is 8, she also had long hair but her's was jet black…just like her father's. "Hurry it up!!!" my uncle was getting angry with the older maids so I decided to go over and help them; I took each box from the 5 older maids and carried it to the truck without difficulty.

"Thank you so much Neji-san" one maid whispered right as I finished loading the last box in the truck.

"No problem, I'm glad to help" I gave her a warm smile.

"Take care Neji-san" the eldest of the maids stepped forward.

"You too, Baa-chan" I gave her a small hug and headed for the truck. I really would miss Baa-chan, even if she wasn't my REAL baa-chan she was like a mother to me…a mother I never had.

"Neji-niisan stop being a slow-poke and get in the truck already!!!" my youngest cousin yelled at me when I was about to climb in.

"Hinabi-neesan you shouldn't talk to Neji-niisan like that"

"Shut up Hinata-neesan!!!" Hinabi-sama yelled in Hinata-sama's face.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP FIGHTING!!! AND GET IN THE LIMO!!!" My uncle was getting angrier by the second.

"YES SIR!!!" Hinabi-sama ran towards the limo leaving Hinata-sama standing there.

"Well Hinata?!?!" my uncle stared daggers at Hinata-sama.

"A-Actually I-I'd like t-to ride in the t-truck with Neji-niisan" Hinata-sama looked down at her fingers. My uncle glared at her.

"Do as you wish" and with those last words he vanished into the back seat of the bright lavender limo.

"Hinata-sama you didn't have to stay behind with me you know" I gave her a look of sympathy.

"It's fine, I just wanna make sure you find the right place this time" Hinata-sama smiled and got in the passenger seat of my shabby red pick-up truck.

"I only got lost cause Hiashi-sama gave me the wrong directions" I mumbled before I got in the drivers seat and hit the gas pedal.

_**-X-**_

We finally arrived to the place and thankfully I got the right directions this time. "Neji-niisan park the truck closer to the door so I can help too" Hinata-sama stuck her head out the window so she could see the house better.

"Sorry no can do, Hiashi-sama wouldn't let you carry anything" I parked the car on the grass cause Hiashi-sama doesn't like it when I park my truck in _HIS_ drive way.

"That's no fair, how come you have to lift everything into the house? My dad has arms and legs" just at that moment Hinata-sama's stomach growled and she blushed. I chuckled and took the keys out of the ignition.

"Yeah but until we get the new maids I'm stuck with everything so hurry on up inside and ill catch up when I get everything unpacked ok?"

"Will you be done by dinner time?" Hinata-sama stared at her stomach as it growled again, she turned a deeper shade of red and held her stomach, I laughed again.

"Probably not" I said between chuckles.

"Ok then see you inside" Hinata-sama jumped out of the truck and ran inside where Hinabi-sama was already picking out her new room.

"Neji I want you to unpack everything and bring it inside the house got it?" Hiashi-sama had his back towards me and was already walking to the house.

"Yes sir" I mumbled before he was into the fancy new mansion.

I started loading the boxes out the truck and one by one placed them on the drive way being careful with which ones had glass and anything that could break. Before I start unloading everything I decided to take a walk around the neighborhood it was quiet as I walked down block after block looking at the houses, when I herd a noise, it sounded like…like…someone was gonna cry any second now…I looked over to the house across the street from where I was and found the source of the muffled sounds and quiet sobs. A girl was sitting on her porch; she looked no older then me, she had chocolate brown hair tied into two messy buns on top of her head, a navy blue Chinese top and some baggy jeans. She was trying to hold back tears. I watched as she stood up all of a sudden and punched the side of the porch with as much strength as she could. A loud_ SNAP_ was herd throughout the neighborhood. She watched the side of her porch fall to the ground with blank eyes, still trying to hold back tears; she clenched her fist and sat down again, she graved her legs and put her head on her knees. I watched with astonishment, as I walked towards her.

"Why you so down?" the girl looked up at me still with the same blank eyes.

"Who are you?" her voice cracked.

"I'm Hyuuga, Neji I just moved here"

"O-Oh" The girl bit her lip trying to keep from breaking down in to tears.

"Why you so down" I repeated and sat down next to her on the porch.

"I-It's nothing" she watched my every movement as I sat closer to her so that I could hear her better.

"If it was nothing then you wouldn't be so sad" I looked into her eyes and saw all the pain and suffering she's going through.

"…" she looked away.

"I guess you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" I looked up at the clouds. "Can you at least tell me your name?" she cleared her throat so her voice wouldn't crack when she spoke.

"Nariko, Tenten" I nodded, encouraging her to go on. "As you know, today is the first day of summer vacation…and the last day of school already passed…" she looked at me and I nodded. "It happened today at school while I was finishing gathering my stuff and shoving it in my backpack ready for vacation…the 5 minute bell rang, signaling there was only five minutes left till summer vacation…I was suppose to be in class but was just to excited to get the hell outa school I just ran down the hall with my backpack full when I saw…my…boyfriend making out with another girl…at first I couldn't believe it...then I decided to check if it was him so I casually walked by, then I knew it was him so when I was close enough I yanked him off the girl and kicked him right where it hurts the most" I twitched and she smiled at me "he yelled 'I can explain' and all that shit I didn't wanna hear so I kicked him in the face while he was on the ground and just walked away, and graved my backpack, that's when the official bell rang…it was time to go home…a whole bunch of kids filled the hallway and I ran home" she looked at me while I understood why she was in so much pain.

"If you took care of it, then why are you so sad now?"

"…it hurts…" her voice cracked again but she cleared her throat once more.

"...your to good for him anyway...he's a bastard if he doesn't know that he just lost the most beautiful girl he's ever gonna get" she laughed, I smiled warmly to her.

"You really think so?" she looked at me with a tint of red on her cheeks…I lost my words as I began to turn the same tint of red, as I realized what I have just said…

"Y-Yeah" my face got hotter and hotter as she giggled her red tint fading.

"Thanks…I really needed to hear that" She smiled at me with happiness in her eyes since the first time we met.

"Well, I'm glad I could get you to smile" she laughed once again and looked up into the clouds releasing her hold on her knees.

"Why you come over in the first place?" she didn't look at me just at the moving clouds above our heads.

"You seemed real down, and I just couldn't walk away knowing that I left a girl on her front porch feeling all crushed…I felt the same way you did once…when my parents died…I was only 7 so I didn't comprehend the situation at once, I remember trying to keep back tears saying to myself my father wouldn't have wanted me to cry and my mother would feel guilty if I did…I remember punching walls and hitting things around the house to try and feel better, then I was told I had to live with my uncle and cousins…I felt so dry inside I didn't eat for weeks and my uncle already hated me so he paid no attention whether I was alive or not…" I looked at her, her mouth in a tight line as she kept looking up at the sky.

"…You know…my parents died too, I was 10 though…I live alone here barely making enough money from my job at starbucks, to pay for the rent and feed myself…" she looked at me with a sincere look.

"We're a lot alike" I stated and she smiled again…

"Yeah but I bet you never cried over some guy" I laughed at that statement, and she giggled…

"And neither did you" she stared at me for a moment and smiled.

"Yeah you're right" she laughed again and looked across the street where I came from. "So how did you get here?"

"I live a few blocks away…I wanted to take a walk to get to know the neighborhood I now live in" I stared in the direction from where I came from. "I might have trouble returning though…" I sweat dropped as she laughed at my stupidity.

"I can help you if you want" she said in between giggles.

"…" I thought about it for a moment… "…ok sure I live on 101 Konoha drive…around here somewhere" I scratched my head and kept looking around to remember where it was exactly.

"I know where that is, I'll help you get back" she jumped off her porch and graved my hand. "Common it's over here" she started running a few blocks never loosing grip on my hand. I stared down at our hands as she pulled me through the streets of Konoha. "Damn you live in the rich neighborhood" she slowed her pace and stared at the huge houses.

"Yeah well my uncle has his own company here…Hyuuga inc. they offered him a spot here so that's why we moved…" It really wasn't where _I_ lived but where _my uncle _lived…

"Wow, there so big" she marveled at the houses we passed while I tried to understand her interest in huge houses.

"Yeah but big houses serve as nothing when you have no one in it to talk to" she looked at me and understood what I meant.

"…Yeah…" she looked down for a moment and then sprinted off in a direction that was pretty familiar. "If these houses are big then YOUR house must be HUGE!" she said with delight. I noticed this whole time she never let go of my hand…I wonder if she noticed but I decided to say nothing. Maybe I was just slow and she wanted to see my uncle's house like RIGHT NOW.

As we raced down past houses and houses I herd murmurs and whispers with the words 'isn't that the Hyuuga boy?' or 'Isn't that the girl who kicked that one guy in the hall way?' and 'why are they together?' Tenten didn't seem to notice though.

She automatically halted to a stop and I wondered what happened. "WE'RE HERE! Is that your house?" she pointed to my uncle's immense house, I didn't notice how big it was till' now…

"Yeah that's it" I looked at the house like any other but Tenten was fascinated by this house she walked forward (still holding my hand) and stroked the house with her fingers. "Wow" she whispered. I still didn't get why she looked at my uncles house like it was a new discovery I just concluded that she's never seen a house that big,

"Hey…Neji? Need help with that?" she pointed to the boxes on my truck.

"Shit I forgot all about that" I mumbled as I looked up at the house wondering why Hiashi-sama isn't down here screaming his head off at me.

"I'll help don't worry, we'll get done faster if two people are moving things instead of just one" she stepped forward and slowly looked back, she traces where her arm leaded to and blushed a deep shade of red when she saw that she was still holding my hand, the weird part was that I liked it there. She loosened her grip and I did the same, her hand flowed down on her side as she mumbled barely enough of me to hear "S-Sorry" and bowed her head slightly.

"It's ok I don't mind" I smirked at my casualty, as she looked up and smiled.

"Let's get working on the boxes" then she turned around and picked up a box labeled 'Hiashi's TV'

"I'll carry that one if you want" I stepped forward worried that she wouldn't be able to support the weight of a huge plasma screen TV. She didn't appear to have any trouble though.

"No I got it" She started walking towards the house then suddenly turned around "…Wait… you think cause I'm a girl I cant handle heavy stuff…that is so…" her face turned red with anger "SEXIST!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"NO, NO it's just that…physically…men are stronger then women and I thought-" _POW _Tenten punched the top of my head and I fell to my knees "Damn" I whispered and rubbed my head. I looked up to see a furious Tenten with a red fist, and white knuckles.

"WEAK?! ILL SHOW YOU WEAK!!" Tenten stomped her feet making little indents in the ground and lifted the plasma screen TV and tucked it under her arm. And with the other arm she lifted a box labeled 'Hiashi's back up TV'

"Are you on steroids or something?!" I stared at this girl who is lifting 2 big screen TV's like they were paper weights!

"NO YOU DUMBASS!" she lightly kicked my chest since her arms were a bit occupied with the 2 BIG TV'S! "I'm a swimmer" she smiled and walked towards the entrance of my uncles' house. That would make sense…a swimmer needs to build muscle in the arms and legs to swim fast. "That and I'm taking karate and Tai-Kwon-Do" she turned around and signaled to the house. "You gonna help me with the rest of your things instead of staring at me like I'm super women or something?" I got up from the floor and picked up two boxes equal in size to the ones Tenten was carrying.

_**-X-**_

Surprisingly we finished without interruption…I wondered wear Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama and Hinabi-sama were the whole time. It was pretty dark outside so I insisted on walking Tenten home…she wasn't too happy, still babbling about me being sexist…

"So if you're not sexist why would you insist on walking me home? You just don't think I can handle myself walking a few blocks!" She yelled at me.

"No I just don't want…anything to happen to you" I scratched my head as I figured out what that sounded like.

"HA your saying that if your not here something bad will happen to me cause I cant fend for myself" she pointed an accusing finger at me,

I twitched. "NO DAMNIT! That's not what I mean!"

"Sure it isn't" she mumbled as she stepped on her porch. I watched as she turned around and smiled. "Anyways thanks…for everything" she was about to go inside her house.

"Wait" I reached out and graved her wrist and she turned around and stared at me. "…no nothing…" I dropped her wrist and she looked at me one last time and walked in her house…

_**-X-**_

I got home only like 5 minutes after I dropped Tenten off at her house. I was about to open the door when it flew open reveling Hinabi-sama with a huge grin on her face.

"NEJI-NIISAN I SAW YOU!!" her eyes bulged out of her eyes.

"Saw me what??" I tried to remember something I did that would upset Hiashi-sama or Hinata-sama, I came out blank.

"With that girl!!" she turned around to make sure no one was listening to us.

"Oh…that…" I scratched the back of my head and sweat dropped...did she tell Hiashi-sama??

"Yeah that!!" she pulled me inside and ran to her room, she plopped me on what looked like an interrogation chair and a huge lamp hovering over my head. I blinked at the light in my eyes. "So…what were you doing with her??"

I twitched. "None of your business" What did she think I was doing??

"No but I bet it could become my dad's" she smiled evilly.

"Ok…I was gonna unpack everything but I decided to take a walk and a few blocks over I met her… there is that enough information for you??" I glared at her.

"Yeah I guess…" she smiled "for now anyway" I was about to say something but then she graved me by the shirt and THREW me out of the door. "AND YOUR WELCOME FOR TAKEING EVERYONE OUT OF THE HOUSE SO YOU COULD HAVE YOUR ALONE TIME WITH THAT GIRL!!!" I flushed a red color as I remembered moving everything into the house…

"Thanks Hinabi-sama" I muttered as I walked back to my room.

_**-X-**_

I woke up the next day thinking about that girl…Tenten was it? She was so…different…one minute she could be completely sad and the next very happy…I thought about it as walked down stairs to get some breakfast…

"Neji mind telling me where you were yesterday??" Hiashi-sama appeared behind me and spoke with an aggressive tone in his voice.

"I took a walk around the block before I unpacked the things into the house" I said, my back to him.

"You missed the tour around Konoha that Hinabi provided us with"

I opened the fridge. "I'll manage" I looked around and found nothing that I would like to eat right now…

"Then where were you when we came back and all the furniture was in place??" he took a step forward.

"I decided to look around more" I said though gritted teeth…WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?? MY FATHER??

"Very well then" Hiashi-sama walked away and took one last look at the fridge and found nothing again…I walked up to my room and got dressed in my normal white muscle shirt and some baggy shorts, (remember it's summer and it's HOT outside). I ran into my cousin Hinata-sama on my way down the stairs.

"Neji-niisan where are you going??" she looked at me with curious eyes.

I shrugged. "There's nothing in the fridge so I'm gonna go get some breakfast somewhere"

"Where??"

"I dunno…" I shrugged again "Somewhere…I'll find out where later" I walked ahead of her and she looked at me again. "What??" I turned to glare at her. She shook her head and I walked away.

"A-Are you g-gonna go see t-that girl y-you met yesterday??" she said in a soft voice. I stopped where I stood, I thought about what Hinata-sama had said. I remember clearly that Tenten said she worked at starbucks…maybe I was going there before I decided it. I don't know but I do know that I was gonna find that place and see that girl.

"Hinata-sama, with all due respect…butt out" I kept walking and I herd Hinata-sama walk back to her room.

_**-X-**_

IF U WANT ME 2 CONTINUE 2 WRITE THIZ STORY REVIEW THANKX ^^


	2. Starbucks

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…if I did I would put NEJITEN, SasuSaku, NaruHina & ShikaIno 2gether OH and I would kill Temari 

_**-X-**_

"A-Are you g-gonna go see t-that girl y-you met yesterday??" she said in a soft voice. I stopped where I stood, I thought about what Hinata-sama had said. I remember clearly that Tenten said she worked at starbucks…maybe I was going there before I decided it. I don't know but I do know that I was gonna find that place and see that girl.

"Hinata-sama, with all due respect…butt out" I kept walking and I herd Hinata-sama walk back to her room.

_**-X-**_

I walked down streets of my new home town looking for the said place of 'starbucks'. I kept walking and thought about how useful the tour would have been if I went…

"Hey!!! Who are you???" I turned around.

"Me???" I stared at the blonde haired boy with blue eyes.

"Are you new here??? I haven't seen you around Konoha" he placed his hands behind his head.

"Yeah I'm Hyuuga, Neji I just moved here" I stared at the blonde haired boy who had a piece of a ramen noodle hanging out of his mouth.

"Uzamaki, Naruto" he stretched his fist out. "Nice to meet you" I tapped his fist with my own.

"Like wise"

"Since you're new here you want a tour of the city???"

"No thanks…but can you tell me where starbucks is???"

"Why???"

"I have…I mean…I'm just hungry and I want to get something to eat there…I herd it's a good place" I scratched my head. Naruto stared at me like I was weird.

"Uuummm…" he looked around and pointed in a direction "Go down that street then take a left starbucks should be straight ahead from there"

"Thanks"

"No problem, Cya around Neji" he started to walk to walk into a stand that read 'Ichiraku Ramen' so that's where the ramen noodle came from.

"Yeah" I speed walked down the street Naruto pointed to and turned left and I saw the starbucks store I was looking for. I ran down and when I was close enough I slowly walked in. I then looked around and saw the person I was looking for…Tenten…I walked up to the counter; her back was turned to me while she was making what looked like a chocolate smoothie or something. I rang the bell.

"Yes, how may I help you???" her back was still turned to me as she spoke. I looked up at the menu and saw why Naruto looked at me funny before…starbucks isn't a place for FOOD but for drinks and deserts…

"May I have Cappuccino" I smirked as I saw her twitch. She turned around and gazed at me with curious eyes.

"Neji…what are you doing here???" her eyes almost popped out of her sockets.

I shrugged. "I was just walking around and happened to walk into this place, the smell made me thirsty"

"…"

"What???" I raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't think I'd see you again" she leaned over the counter.

"Well here I am" I smiled and she laughed.

"Yeah here you are"

"I was gonna-"

"HEY BUDDY HURRY UP AND ORDER SOMETHING!!!" I swiftly turned around and saw there was a huge line behind me waiting to get something.

"Sorry sir it was my fault… May I help you" Tenten moved quickly back to the cappuccino machine and threw me what I ordered…THREW IT TO ME!!! Oh crap…I caught it with one hand…OUCH!!! The top of the cappuccino spilled over my hand. I squinted with pain as I saw Tenten smirk from the corner of my eye.

"Give me a Carmel Macchiato, an ice-cream sandwich, and a Gourmet Muffin" he ordered. Tenten nodded as she moved quickly around to gather his items.

_**-X-**_

Tenten finished with her orders and was taking her break. It was now around 1pm, she's been working since 8am.

"Why are you still here???" she took a sip of her Caffé Latte.

"Maybe I just don't wanna leave yet"

"…" she stared at me half smiling.

"Do you want me to leave???" I raised an eyebrow.

"No it's fine I just wanted to know why you've been here since 8:30"

"I just like hanging out with you"

"Really???"

"Yeah…and I was wondering…" I stared down at my cappuccino "If you wanted to go…to the movies after your shift???" I turned red and she smiled.

"…sure" she looked down at her empty cup "As friends though right??" I should have known…

"Yeah as friends" I chuckled.

"What's so funny???" she looked up at me.

"Nothing really…it's just amusing how you jumped to the statement of 'as friends though'" she looked at me and smiled.

"Well you were nervous and red when you asked so I thought you were asking me on a date or something" she pointed a playful finger at me. I smirked.

"And what if I _was_ asking you on a date???" I leaned back on my chair smiling.

"I would say 'I'd rather go as friends'" she smiled and leaned forward twirling her straw then flicked it at me.

I twitched slightly when the straw hit the middle of my forehead. "Friends it is then" I stretched out my fist and she tapped her's on mine just as I did earlier with Naruto.

"I better get back to work though" she stood up and started to walk back to the counter.

"I'll wait for you right here" I leaned back in my chair and watched her work. As she got to the counter a pink haired chick with green eyes came up to Tenten and whispered something I couldn't hear…Tenten turned red and shook her head rapidly. The chick with long pink hair smirked and whispered something more and looked over at me for a brief second then turned back to Tenten whose face was as red as a tomato.

"It's not like that I-" Tenten started talking loud enough for me to hear but got interrupted by the pink haired chick.

"Well you should, it'd get your mind off of…" the chick turned to me again and smiled. "Well you know who"

"I have to work now Sakura so leave" Tenten glared at 'Sakura' and walked behind the counter.

"Now Tenten you can't ask me to just leave" 'Sakura' walked towards me.

"Sakura don't-" before Tenten could finish she was bombarded with customers.

"Hi I'm Haruno, Sakura you must be Tenten's new friend" she reached out to shake my hand

"Hyuuga, Neji" I shook her hand and she sat down across the table from me.

"So what are you doing here???" she smiled while she spoke.

"I came to get something to drink" I showed her my empty cappuccino cup.

"And why are you still here???" she raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Why are you asking so many questions???" I snapped.

Sakura looked serious. "Because my friend just got her heart broken, even if she wont admit it…then you come along and she seems all of a sudden better so I wanna know if your planning to do something to Tenten" she glared at me.

I chuckled. "I'd never do anything to hurt her"

"Why you laughing then" Sakura glared at me with piercing eyes.

"Cause I never would have guess that Tenten needed a bodyguard" I though back to when Tenten kicked me then punched my head. "She doesn't need you to protect her"

"No but she needs _someone_ to do it" she looked at me with sympathetic eyes. Oh I get it now…

"Look, her ex wasn't man enough to protect her so if she needs someone to do it I'll gladly be by her side" I was being serous to. Sakura looked back at where Tenten was working and tuned back around. She leaned close to me.

She whispered "Please protect her at all costs…I don't think her ex would give up just like that, he's gonna want revenge…and I'm afraid he'll come back and break her heart again…" Sakura looked serious.

"I'm not gonna leave Tenten for a second" I looked over at Tenten who was fixing the coffee machine that's spilling coffee everywhere. I sighed.

"Hey Neji…do you like Tenten???" Sakura's face wasn't a playful one but a serious one. "Maybe even love her???"

"I like her yeah but I don't know her well enough to actually lover her yet" I leaned back "I asked her out on a date before she went back to work"

"What did she say???"

"She said she'd rather go as just friends…and I wasn't gonna argue with that"

"Alright then" Sakura was in a deep thought when someone walked up to us…

"Sakura what are you doing here???" a guy with dark blue hair asked her.

"Oh hey Sasuke-kun" Sakura stood up and kissed 'Sasuke' for a short second. "This is Tenten's new friend" she hugged 'Sasuke' around his waist. "I was just telling him to keep her safe…you know from who…"

"Uchiha, Sasuke" Sasuke stretched his hand out and I shook it.

"Hyuuga, Neji"

"Your Hiashi's nephew right???" Sasuke wrapped one of his arms around Sakura's waist while both of hers were securely wrapped around his.

"Yeah and your Uchiha's younger boy right???" he nodded.

"Ok look here Hyuuga you mess with Tenten and I'll personally break every bone in your body got it" Sasuke said with a serious tone.

"I'm not gonna hurt her, and why do you care Uchiha???"

"Tenten's like my sister and I'm not gonna let some bastard come and hurt her after what happened" He looked serious.

"Don't worry, I'll keep her safe"

"Yeah Sasuke-kun I already explained to Neji what you thought might happen" Sakura looked over to where Tenten is…still working.

"If Tenten excepts him again, I won't be able to kick his ass cause it'll be her choice…"

"I understand"

"Good, then we should be going…"

"Bye Neji" Sakura cheerfully added as they walked out of the Caffé.

_**-X-**_

"Ready to go???" it was around 3 and Tenten had finished her shift.

"Yeah let's go" We walked out of the Caffé. "What was Sakura talking to you about???"

"She was just asking why I was still there; I told her I was waiting for you" I looked at her and smiled.

"Oh…ok then…" Tenten led the way to the movies and we decided to watch Eagle eye. It was full of action and Tenten had her eyes glued to the screen the whole time, if was kind of funny, I chuckled a few times and she would playfully punch my arm. We almost ran outs popcorn when we both stuck our hands in the bucket at the same time, she placed her hand over mine and looked at me then smirked, she fought me for the popcorn and I wasn't about to give up. Eventually we both had popcorn cornels all over us and of course Tenten got the last popcorn…she eat it right in front of my face and licked her lips when she was done, she looked so sexy. The movie finished and we were walking back home.

"Can I call you tonight???" I asked as we were gonna turn the corner to head towards her house.

"…Yeah sure" she graved my hand and took a pen outa her pocket, she wrote her number on it. "Can I have _your_ number???" she teased and I took the pen outa her hand and wrote my number on her arm.

"Alright then talk to a soon" I said as she stepped on her porch opening her door.

"Yeah alright." She disappeared behind her door. I walked back to my house it was still around 8 now. Not quit that dark. I got home soon since it only took 5 minutes to walk from her house to mine.

"Neji where have you been all day???" Hiashi-sama was waiting at the door for me. I quickly stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"I told you I went to get some breakfast"

"That was at 8 in the morning, are you telling me it took you about 12 hours to eat breakfast???"

"No…after breakfast I went to see a movie, and after that I walked around the city to get to know it better" I stated casually.

"You better not be lying to me Neji"

"I have no reason to, now if you could excuse me I'm tired and wanna get some sleep" I walked around Hiashi-sama and he graved my arm, if it wasn't Hiashi-sama who graved me I would have thrown him off my shoulder and punched him in the face.

"Tomorrow I have a meeting to go to and I need you to take care of Hinabi, and Hinata"

"Both Hinabi-sama and Hinata-sama are old enough to take care of themselves" I snapped.

"Maybe but I want YOU to take care of them while I'm out" and with that Hiashi-sama left the room.

"Damnit" I whispered as I went up to my room.

"Neji-niisan Otousan told us about tomorrow" Hinata-sama stuck her head out into the hallway from her room.

"Yeah looks like you and Hinabi-sama are gonna have a day with me…" I thought about tomorrow.

"I won't tell Otousan about the girl Neji-niisan, you don't have to avoid her tomorrow just because me and Hinabi are gonna be with you…" she's smart that was exactly what I was gonna do, but of course I'd call Tenten and tell her my reasons…

"We'll see Hinata-sama" I kept walking past her and stopped at Hinabi-sama's room. I barged in.

"Haven't you ever herd of knocking!!!" Hinabi-sama screamed in my face.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, listen Hiashi-sama said I have to take care of you and I-"

"Chill out you don't have to worry about Tenten, I won't tell Otousan, and I'm happy I get to meet her." Hinabi-sama smiled. How did she know her name???

"How did you-"

"I herd you say her name last night" she smirked and I turned a deep red.

"Whatever" I walked out of her room and headed to mine. I locked the door and lay down on my bed, then graved my cell phone from my pocket and dialed the number on my hand.

_**-X-**_

_Your cousins won't bother me. _Tenten said on the other line of the phone,

"Yeah but they WILL bother me…I don't think I'll be able to go to your work tomorrow unless I can lose them before I get there" I thought for a moment.

_How old did you say they were???_

"Hinata-sama is our age…16 and Hinabi-sama is 8, she'll be annoying" Tenten giggled.

_I think I'll get along with Hinata…how bad is Hinabi???_

"She's a little demon" I sighed there's no way I'll get rid of her…

_I have an idea on how to get rid of Hinabi_

"How???" whatever it is it'll be impossible.

_And Hinata too if you want _

"Ok shoot"

_First tell me…are they pretty???_

"…Your asking me if I think my cousins are pretty???" I gagged.

_Yes now tell me are they pretty???_

"Yeah I guess"

_Describe them _

"Hinata-sama has long purple/blue hair, her favorite color is light purple, she always has a huge purple and white sweater on and purple sweat pants…"

…_alright just get her to look pretty for tomorrow Kay, like tell her to wear a short sleeved shirt and some shorts…and if she asks why tell her it'll be hot tomorrow…what about Hinabi???_

"Hinabi-sama has long black hair, and wears long shorts with a short sleeved shirt all the time her favorite color is grey…"

_Ok got it I have a plan I'm gonna call one of my friends and arrange a way to get rid of them hehehe_

"That's so hot…"

_Whatever bye…cya tomorrow_

"Bye" and I hung up I cant wait for tomorrow.

_**-X-**_

IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS PLEASE REVIEW!!! AND GIVE ME SOME SUGGESTIONS PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!


	3. First Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…if I did I would put NEJITEN, SasuSaku, NaruHina & ShikaIno 2gether OH and I would kill Temari

_**-X-**_

_Describe them _

"Hinata-sama has long purple/blue hair, her favorite color is light purple, she always has a huge purple and white sweater on and purple sweat pants…"

…_alright just get her to look pretty for tomorrow Kay, like tell her to wear a short sleeved shirt and some shorts…and if she asks why tell her it'll be hot tomorrow…what about Hinabi???_

"Hinabi-sama has long black hair, and wears long shorts with a short sleeved shirt all the time her favorite color is grey…"

_Ok got it I have a plan I'm gonna call one of my friends and arrange a way to get rid of them hehehe_

"That's so hot…"

_Whatever bye…cya tomorrow_

"Bye" and I hung up I cant wait for tomorrow.

_**-X-**_

"Wake up Neji-niisan!!! Today is the day I get to meet Tenten!!! And I want-" Hinabi-sama jumped on me at 8 in the morning.

I tackled her and covered her mouth with my pillow, oh and did I mention I was still in my boxers??? "Shut up Hinabi-sama!!! Do you want Hiashi-sama to hear us!?!?" Hinabi-sama tried to kick me off but I got off myself. "You idiot"

"No Otousan already left for the meeting!!! I waited till' he left you dumbass!!!" Hinabi-sama threw the pillow at my head which I dodged.

"Where's Hinata-sama???" I asked ignoring her comment.

"She's taking a shower" Hinabi-sama pouted "Man she takes forever too!!!"

"It's alright, you should take a shower too, you stink" I plugged my nose "If you smell that bad I'm NOT gonna take you to see Tenten and we can walk around the park all evening"

"DAMNIT!!! THERE GOES MY 2 WEEKS OF NO BATHEING!!!" She stomped to her room and slammed the door, from the inside of her room I could hear the shower being turned on…Hinabi-sama has a private bathroom in her room. Just as hers turned on Hinata-sama's turned off. A few minutes later she walked out of her room and smiled.

"Neji-niisan I'm ready" she twirled around so I could see her completely "I put on a short sleeved shirt just like you said, but I couldn't find some shorts…so I decided to wear my miniskirt" she pointed down to her new outfit she put together. Of course they were purple. Her shirt had a huge butterfly in the center and the skirt had little tiny butterflies, her haired was let down and reached her mid-back…oh great I wonder what Tenten's plan is…

"Good now we just need to wait for Hinabi-sama and we-"

"I'M READY!!!" Hinabi-sama jumped out of her room with her wet black hair messily put into two pigtail-braids, she wore her grey tank-top with a bright blue dolphin in the upper right corner, with some short grey shorts and some yellow sneakers with her left sock being orange and her right sock being red…was she color blind???

"Hinabi-neesan you might wanna fix your socks and shoes" Hinata-sama pointed down to Hinabi-sama's feet.

Hinabi-sama looked down. "What's wrong with them???" Hinabi-sama stared blankly at Hinata-sama

I twitched. "There three fuckin different colors Hinabi-sama, I mean yellow, orange and red"

"They don't even match the blue dolphin on your shirt neesan" Hinata-sama reached out to Hinabi-sama but Hinabi-sama slapped her hand away.

"I like them like that!!! This is my best outfit!!!" Hinabi-sama stomped her foot on the ground. "Lets just go already!!!" I turned to Hinata-sama who nodded.

"Alright let's go" I led the way out of the house.

_**-X-**_

I got a text from Tenten saying: _Alright take the way past the ramen stand and you'll know when to ditch them…_

"Neji-niisan why didn't we take your car???" Hinabi-sama was casually walking with her hands behind her head receiving stares by the people of Konoha by her choice of outfit…

"Because I like to walk" I stated looking for the ramen stand…I found it and saw the same bright yellow spiky hair from yesterday…Naruto…he turned around and smiled at me,

"Hey what's up Neji!!!" Naruto got up from the ramen stand and ran towards me.

"Hey" I tapped my fist against his and stared at a piece of ramen hanging out of his mouth just like before…

"Are you always gonna come this way just to go to star- OW" I kicked him before he could finish, I couldn't let Hinata-sama or Hinabi-sama learn the name of the place where Tenten worked

"Yeah I am" I said threw gritted teeth. Naruto glared at me for a second then his eyes flickered to Hinata-sama who had a shade of light red across her cheeks.

"Hey there who are you???" Naruto winked at Hinata-sama.

Hinata-sama turned bright red. "H-H-Hinata" she stuttered out.

"Hey Hinata…did it hurt???" asked Naruto.

"D-Did what hurt???" Hinata asked in confusion…I know where this is going…

"Why when you fell from heaven" Naruto winked at Hinata-sama again, Hinata-sama turned as red as a tomato. Naruto then put is arm around her, "You hungry pretty lady???" Hinata-sama shyly nodded. "I'll treat you to some ramen!!! There the best in the world!!!" Naruto smiled and Hinata-sama turned to me. I nodded. Naruto then pulled her out of site into the ramen stand.

"YUCK!!!" Hinabi-sama stared at me. "Why did you let her go with that guy???"

"Because she really wanted to go and I wasn't gonna tell her no…I'm not her father" I started to walk away. Hinabi-sama followed.

"Look Uduoing!!! I got the highest score!!!" A kid from the arcade shouted as we past by. Hinabi-sama stopped and looked into the arcade. Her eyes widened as she saw the millions of games.

"Neji-niisan can we go in to look" she pulled my arm.

"You go in I'll wait for you here" I pulled my arm back.

"Ok but don't go anywhere!!!" she sprinted towards the Konoha arcade and disappeared behind the sliding doors. Once inside I could hear her talking to the kid near the Guitar Hero machine.

HINABI POV

"Hey who are you???" The boy playing the guitar hero game asked me as I just stood there and marveled at the huge machine. "Hey girl" he tapped my shoulder.

"Oh I'm Hyuuga, Hinabi" I stated proudly "my Otousan is Hyuuga, Hiashi owner of Hyuuga inc., I'm years old and I can kick your ass at this game" I smiled.

The boy stared at me, and then smirked. "Sarotobe, Konohamaru" He immated my stance "my grandpa is the President of the hidden leaf village, and I challenge you to a guitar hero match" he grinned at me. How could this kid have more power then me?!?! PRESIDENT AS A GRANDPA!!! IMPOSSIBLE!!! WELL I'LL SHOW HIM WHO HAS MY POWER AFTER I KICK HIS ASS!!! "Oh and by the way I like your shoes and socks" he smiled at me and pointed to his scarf thing he had wrapped around his neck. "Yellow, orange, red, blue and grey are my favorite colors too" he smiled again and his friend handed me the opponent guitar.

"Here you go Hinabi, I'm Yakato, Uduoing" he wiped his snot with his sleeve. HA AND I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO DOES THAT!!!

"Thanks nice to meet you" I tapped both there knuckles and set the game to challenge mode, Konohamaru was going down!!!

HINATA POV

"Your birthday???" Naruto asked…we were played 20 questions, we were already at 15.

"December 27" I slurped my ramen and blushed…Otousan saids it's unladylike to slurp…Naruto chuckled.

"Alright, what school you goin to???" Naruto ordered another bowl of ramen and added his empty one to the stack of 15 ramen bowls he had finished… he said for every question he was gonna eat a full bowl of ramen…I giggled when the ramen plate fell on his head from the top of the stack. "OW"

"Otousan saids Neji and I are going to the KHS when school starts" after talking to Naruto more my stutter went away.

"HEY THAT'S WHERE I GO TO SCHOOL!!!" Naruto looked happy "THAT MEANS WE'LL SEE EACHOTHER AND MAYBE EVEN HAVE THE SAME CLASSES!!!" Naruto hugged me and I turned red in the face, I almost passed out.

"T-That's great Naruto" I said and hugged him back with the little strength I had left.

"Ok uuummm...hhhmmm...what was your most embarrassing moment???" he looked at me and grinned. I looked down and blushed. "I bet I can guess it" I looked up at him and his face was 2 inches from mine… That's it…I passed out…

BACK TO NEJI POV

"HA so Naruto pulled the heaven line on Hinata!?!" Tenten clutched her stomach from laughing so hard…she was taking her break and I was telling her what happened with Hinata-sama and Hinabi-sama.

"Yeah he did…was Naruto your plan to get her away from me???" I looked up and chuckled when Tenten snorted; she blushed and sat up straight.

"No…I was gonna send Shino to kidnap her and Hinabi but this turned out better!!!" Tenten started laughing again.

I twitched. "Then why did you want them to dress up pretty???"

"I told Shino to find the prettiest 16 and 8 year old girls" she snorted again but didn't blush this time.

"You're crazy" I smiled.

"Hey…you…would…have…done the same…thing Neji" Tenten said threw laughs. She broke down into tears of laughter.

"I probably would have sent the to get candy then run around the corner and come here…I WOULDN'T GET THEM KIDNAPPED!!!" I thought about what Hiashi-sama would do to me if anything happened to either of them…

Tenten wiped her tears "I better get back to work" she stood up still laughing "You gonna wait here again???"

"Yeah" I smirked as she turned around and headed to the counter and once again was bombarded with customers.

"Hey Neji" Sakura walked towards me

"Why do you always get here right when Tenten's done with her break???" I asked her.

"Cause this is the time when I usually want a hot chocolate" Sakura smiled and walked towards Tenten.

"Hey Hyuuga" Sasuke sat down across the table from me.

I nodded. "Uchiha"

"You gonna be here everyday???" asked Sasuke.

I turned and looked over at Tenten. "Yeah why???"

"Oh I get it" Sasuke smirked. "So when you gonna ask her to be your girl???"

I glared. "She only wants to be friends right now" I sighed

"So you thought about it???"

"Yeah, but all I really want to do is protect her, weather she feels the same way as I do doesn't mean shit to me" I looked up and Sasuke stared.

"I see…" Sasuke mumbled before Sakura came with a trey of hot chocolates.

"Tenten gave me 3 hot chocolates for lonely 4 dollars!!!" Sakura set down the hot chocolates and sat on Sasuke's lap. "I think yours was free Neji" She winked at me and Sasuke smirked. "Usually there 2 dollars and 70 cents a venti cup each…but she gave me 3 for 4 dollars"

"If mine was free then where did the rest of the 4 dollars and ten cents go???" I countered

"She only charges me 2 dollars a venti cup…friend discount" she whispered so only me and Sasuke herd.

"hn" I graved my hot chocolate and took a sip…"OUCH DAMNIT!!!" Sakura and Sasuke burst out laughing just like Tenten did earlier.

"Neji it's called HOT chocolate for a reason" Sakura giggled and Sasuke chuckled some more.

"Whatever" I turned away and touched my tongue… it burned!!!

_**-X-**_

"Ready???" it was 3 again and Tenten's shift was over.

"Yeah"

"Where you wanna go this time???" we started to walk outa the Caffé.

"…I don't know…"

"How about we have a picnic???"

"Ok sure, let's go to the store" Tenten graved my hand and led the way to the store. I was use to it and it didn't seem to bother Tenten in the least bit of ways…

"What do you wanna eat???" I walked up to a shelf and looked at the breads… "Sandwich's good???" she nodded. I graved a bag of white bread and walked to the ham and turkey isle "Ham or turkey??" I liked ham so I graved some.

"TURKEY" she said cheerfully, I graved the turkey also, Tenten walked to the chesse isle "cheddar or white???"

"White" I turned around and she graved both.

"Why both???" I asked.

"You like white and I like cheddar" she said with a smile, "Why are you graving both ham and turkey???"

"Cause I like ham and you like turkey" I quoted her.

"This could be a long shopping trip" she mumbled and I chuckled.

_**-X-**_

Eventually we got everything we needed and picked a spot on a hill to eat our picnic, "You picked everything opposite of what I picked" I noted as she took out her supplies.

"Yeah" she looked at my supplies "Maybe _you_ just picked the opposite of what _I_ picked" she pouted.

"Maybe…"

"What school you gonna go to in the fall???"

I shrugged. "My uncle saids I might go to the KHS"

"THAT'S WHERE I GO TO SCHOOL!!!" Tenten smiled happily and bit down on her deluxe sandwich she made herself.

"Yeah and since my uncle is Hyuuga, Hiashi…THE Hyuuga Hiashi, I can arrange for all of our classes to be together to" I smirked.

"THAT'S GREAT!!!" she smiled again "are you even gonna take dance class with me!?!"

"If I get to see you in it then yes I'll take dance class" I looked over at her and she was still smiling.

"We're doing a hip-hop/R&B style kind of dances"

"Even better" I smirked again.

"I'm gonna be on the swimming team when school starts…what are you gonna do???"

"Easy…water polo"

She smirked "You know…my ex is on the water polo team…KICK HIS ASS!!!" she punched the air with flames in her eyes…oh so that's where this was going…

"Oh I will" I smiled and she grinned.

"He's the team captain, just like me but I'm captain of the swimming team"

"I'll kick his ass outa captain" I bit down into my sandwich and finished it; I lay down on the blanket and cross my arms behind my head. Tenten stayed silent and lay down beside me when she was done with her sandwich. We stared at the sky. "Oh that reminds me" I stuffed my hand in my pockets looking for something. "Here" I gave it to Tenten

"What's this???" her eyes marveled at the ying-yang necklace I handed her. I took it from her hands and split it so she had the yang part and I had the ying part (yang is the black one and ying is the white one) "oh Neji there beautiful" she took mine and put it around my neck at the same time I put her's around her neck.

"My mother gave them to me, she told me to give one side to my dearest friend" I smiled "the one friend I'd never forget"

"Neji I love it" she tackled me with a hug and we rolled off the hill we were on. We started laughing till we hit the bottom. I landed on top of Tenten who was still laughing. "Opps, sorry" she giggled again. I chuckled and reached up and took some grass outa Tenten's hair. She took her hand and smoothly took some grass outa mine. While she was taking grass outa my hair I pulled my hand up and untied Tenten's hair. She didn't notice since she were still on the ground I was still on top of her and I felt my hair get loose. Tenten smirked.

"You look beautiful with your hair down" I whispered into her ear.

"So do you"

"hn" I leaned in and Tenten closed her eyes. Our lips barely brushed when my damn cell phone rang.

_RING RING RING_

I tried to ignore it but Tenten reached into my pocket and took it out. "Here you should answer it…it's your uncle" she whispered. I scowled and she smirked.

"Mushi Mushi" I answered and rolled off of Tenten.

_Where are you Neji???_

"I'm around the city, I wasn't gonna stay at the house with both Hinata-sama and Hinabi-sama, it would drive me crazy"

_I want you here in half in hour_

"Why???"

_Because I have visitors and they want to meet my whole family so bring Hinata and Hinabi back safely_

"Alright"

_You better be here Neji_

I hung up. "My uncle wants me to get home with my cousins"

"Ok let's go get them" she said cheerfully.

"Do you really want to meet them???" I raised an eyebrow

"Yeah!!!" she jumped up and down and started to walk away.

"Wait" I graved her wrist and pulled her close to me, I smashed my lips on her's and pulled away. I didn't want it to get to deep I just wanted her to be MY first kiss… Tenten brushed her fingers on her mouth and smiled

"That was my first kiss" she whispered. WHAT?!?!

"But you had a boyfriend" I protested.

"Yeah but I never wanted to kiss him until I knew he would be the one I could trust" she blushed "I'm glad it was you" she graved my hand and started walking "Lets go get your cousins"

"Alright" I put my jacket around her it was only 7 but it was getting pretty chilly.

_**-X-**_

We stopped by the ramen stand but Hinata-sama and Naruto weren't there. "I'll call Naruto" Tenten pulled out her phone and speed dialed number 2. "Yo naruto where's Hinata???"… "WHY THE HELL IS SHE THERE!!!"… "OK whatever"… "I won't tell" … "Just stay there we're heading over" Tenten hung up the phone and looked at me. "There at Naruto's house"

"Why is she at Naruto's house???"

"Something happened to Hinata and Naruto made me promise not to tell you so let's just get there"

_**-X-**_

"Naruto what the hell happened to Hinata-sama!!!" I kicked open the door and barged in. I herd Hinata scream. I ran towards the direction I herd her shrill voice. "NARUTO!!!" I yelled as I entered the living room…

"Sup Neji" naruto smiled like a cat. Curled up next to him was Hinata-sama scared as hell. I looked over at the TV, they were watching saw V, that explains the screaming.

"What did you do to Hinata-sama you dumbass!!!" I lunged at Naruto and started choking him.

"Neji-niisan Naruto didn't do anything to me!!!" Hinata-sama tried pulling me off of Naruto.

"I…sh…fa…" Naruto tried choking out.

"NEJI GET OFF OF NARUTO!!!" Tenten ran straight towards me and yanked me off of Naruto. "Hinata just fainted!!! Nothing happened" She tried to reason with me. Naruto glared at Tenten.

"What???" I stared at Tenten who still had a firm grip on my shirt. "You said something happened to Hinata-sama"

"…" Tenten stayed quiet.

"Ok ok, Hinata fainted and I took her to the hospital, that's when Tenten called, I said I'd meet her here at my house" Naruto spoke up.

"Yeah Neji-niisan it was my fault" Hinata-sama stepped forward. "If I didn't-"

"OH WELL WHO CARES!!! LET'S JUST GO HINATA!!! Oh and nice to meet you by the way" Tenten –still with a grip on my shirt- extended the other fist and tapped it to Hinata-sama's, Hinata-sama looked confuse by Tenten's way of greeting people, guess she was expecting a hand shake or something.

"Hinata-sama Hiashi-sama needs us at the house A.S.A.P and we still need to go get Hinabi-sama at the arcade" I took a step forward and Tenten tighten her grip on my shirt, did she think I was gonna hurt Hinata-sama??? _or_ Naruto??? Maybe Naruto…I still don't even know why she fainted…

_**-X-**_

"So your Neji's cousin eh???" Tenten smiled at Hinata-sama walking in the middle of us both.

"And you're the girl Neji-niisan has been seeing all this time???" Hinata-sama cooed.

Tenten scratched her head "Uh…yeah I guess"

Hinata-sama smiled "You two look cute together"

Tenten flushed and I bite my lip. We walked in silence till we herd Hinabi-sama's scream in the arcade. We sprinted to the arcade and barged inside.

"Hinabi-sama what's wrong?!?!" I yelled as I searched.

"Oh hi Neji-niisan, nothing happened I just KICKED KONOHAMARU'S ASS!!!" Hinabi-sama punched 'Konohamaru's' arm which made him fall off the stand. "HA NOW YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR ALL MY GAMES FOR A MWEEK!!!" Hinabi-sama stared at me "I can come back right???"

"NOT IF WE DON'T GET TO YOUR HOUSE A.S.A NOW!!!" I flung Hinabi-sama on my back and sprinted to the door. Tenten and Hinata-sama right behind me.

"So your Tenten??? The girl Neji-niisan talks about in his sleep???" Hinabi-sama asked so casual.

Tenten turned a bright red color and Hinata-sama giggled. "Errr…I guess"

"I'M HYUUGA HINABI!!! NICE TO MEET YOU FUTURE COUSIN-IN-LAW!!!" I twitched and Tenten turned redder then a tomato.

"Hinabi-sama will you be so kind as to….SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" I screamed at her still sprinting to the house.

"Now I know why you didn't want me to meet these two…" Tenten muttered loud enough for only me to hear. We approached the lawn of our enormous mansion. I slug Hinabi-sama off of my back and walked towards the house.

"You finally got here" Hiashi spoke as he saw me enter the house. "Took you long enough you-" Hiashi-sama cut himself short when he saw that I wasn't alone with Hinata-sama and Hinabi-sama. He glared at me then spoke "And ho are you???" he said in a sour tone.

"Oh hey I'm Nariko, Tenten nice to meet you sir Hyuuga" Tenten extended her fist, only getting a glare from Hiashi-sama. Tenten held her position. "Here" she graved Hiashi-sama's hand and curled it into a fist then tapped it with her's. "That's how you greet someone" Tenten took a step back. Hiashi-sama's eyes moved from her to me…I stood frozen…did she just-

"Neji you were supposed to be here a while ago…where were you???"

"We took a walk around Konoha…first to the ramen stand, then arcade" I said forcefully trying to give as much truth as I could because Hinata-sama couldn't hold a lie for to long…

"And where did you meet-" Hiashi-sama began

"I live a few blocks over" Tenten smiled…SHE NEEDS TO STOP INTERUPTING HIM!!! Hiashi-sama looked at her for a brief second then at me…

_DING DONG_

"There here…Hinata go get your nicest clothes on, same goes for you Hinabi…Neji go to your room with _Nariko_ and stay there" he turned around, Tenten's face was fuming she reached up about to grave Hiashi-sama NO!!! I graved her around the waist and pulled her back, then she was about to yell so I cupped a hand over her mouth and started up for my room. Hinata-sama and Hinabi-sama stared at us as I –with great difficulty- dragged Tenten upstairs.

_**-X-**_

IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS TORY LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLZ AND THANK U!!!


	4. Business Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…if I did I would put NEJITEN, SasuSaku, NaruHina & ShikaIno 2gether OH and I would kill Temari

_**-X-**_

"Neji you were supposed to be here a while ago…where were you???"

"We took a walk around Konoha…first to the ramen stand, then arcade" I said forcefully trying to give as much truth as I could because Hinata-sama couldn't hold a lie for to long…

"And where did you meet-" Hiashi-sama began

"I live a few blocks over" Tenten smiled…SHE NEEDS TO STOP INTERUPTING HIM!!! Hiashi-sama looked at her for a brief second then at me…

_DING DONG_

"There here…Hinata go get your nicest clothes on, same goes for you Hinabi…Neji go to your room with _Nariko_ and stay there" he turned around, Tenten's face was fuming she reached up about to grave Hiashi-sama NO!!! I graved her around the waist and pulled her back, then she was about to yell so I cupped a hand over her mouth and started up for my room. Hinata-sama and Hinabi-sama stared at us as I –with great difficulty- dragged Tenten upstairs.

_**-X-**_

"N...p…m…d…n…" Tenten struggled out, kicking me.

"Ssshhh" I whispered to her. Hinabi-sama and Hinata-sama were right behind us heading for there rooms. The door opened.

"Why hello Hiashi how are you today???" asked a man with blueish black hair, his hair was down to his neck, he wore the Uchiha symbol. Behind him came a young lady, I would say around her late 30's maybe…and behind her cam Sasuke…oh great, he saw me trying with difficulty to bring Tenten upstairs…damn if she didn't kick so much we would be there by now!!! And behind him came what looked like an older version of Sasuke, with his hair back in a mid-pony tail his hair darker then Sasuke's…he looked up at me –and the kicking girl in my arms- and his eyes widened. (Kinda like this O_O) what a freak, then he smiled and Sasuke smirked. Tenten looked at our visitors and froze. Good now I can get her up faster.

"It's nice to finally meet you to-" Hiashi-sama began. ALMOST THERE, DAMN WHY DID WE HAVE SO MUCH STAIRS!!!

"WHY NARIKO TENTEN IS THAT YOU!!!" The older version of Sasuke yelled to us. What the hell???

"Y…i…m…i…" she struggled harder trying to speak. Finally she just bit my hand and I let my grip down just a little. "YEAH ITACHI…" I clasped my hand over her mouth again and continued my long painful journey to my room.

"TENTEN!!!" 'Itachi' ran up the stairs and tackled Tenten (there for tackling me cause I was holding her)

"Pfft" I grunted as I hit the ground. I completely let go of Tenten and the said 'Itachi' was hugging her to death.

"Tenten-san I can't believe it's really you!!!" 'Itachi' sand as he cradled Tenten. "where have you been all this time!!!"

"I've been everywhere; it's you who left the country!!!" Tenten punched him in the face, Making 'Itachi' drop her, she landed right on top of my or rather my stomach. 'Itachi' rolled down the stairs.

"Pfffttt" I let out again as Tenten sat up right on my stomach.

"I'm sorry I left you in the hands of another cruel babysitter!!!" 'Itachi' came running or rather sprinting up the stairs and bowed to Tenten's feet. "I never would have left if I knew that your new babysitter would...would…would…" 'Itachi' broke down crying. "FEED YOU EVIL GREEN VEGATABLES!!!" A waterfall of tears streamed down his face.

"It's alright…it wasn't your fault…ok maybe it _WAS_…BECAUSE YOU LEFT TO THE WATER VILLAGE MY MOTHER LEFT ME WITH A GREEN VEGATABLE FEEDING BABYSITTER!!! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU ITACHI UCHIHA!!!" She stood up.

"Pfffttt" I yelped once again, cause she stood right on my stomach, WHY DOESN'T SHE JUST GET OFF OF ME!!!

"Once again I'm sorry Tenten-san" 'Itachi' bowed to her feet again. "I Itachi Uchiha second in command of Uchiha inc. vow I will never leave you with a green vegetable feeding babysitter as long as I live" he crouched down and kissed Tenten's feet. What's with this guy??? Freak. Then I remembered that the guests were coming!!! Oh shit Hiashi-sama is gonna kill me!!! I looked down and there were more families here….shit…Naruto and his family with that kid from the arcade, Sakura and her family right beside the Uchiha's, and four other families I didn't recognize…

"Apology accepted Itachi" Tenten hugged Itachi.

"I'm very sorry about my son's rude behavior Hiashi" Mr. Uchiha said.

"He's the disgrace of the family" Sasuke muttered to Sakura, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"If that's so Sasuke then why am I second in command and not you???" Itachi countered back…wow that shut Sasuke up.

"Hn" Sasuke turned the other way.

"No no let me apologize for my nephew's girlfriend, she was just leaving and-"

"AAAWWW TENTEN ISN'T STAYING?!?!" Itachi yelled out.

"That's no fair old Hyuuga man!!!" Naruto bursted out getting stares from everyone else.

Naruto's dad spoke up "Really Hiashi she's no trouble and I think the kids would be delighted if your nephew and his girlfriend would join us"

"YAY TENTEN'S STAYING!!!" Itachi danced around.

"YAY WHATS HER FACE IS STAYING!!!" the boy with red hair yelled out. "Now who wants cookies???" the boy with red hair took out a cookie jar.

"GAARA PUT THAT AWAY!!!" an older girl with blonde hair, made into four pig-tails bonked him on the head. "Remember we're here for business"

"Sorry Nee-san" 'Gaara' put ht cookie jar away and looked serious. "Are we gonna get going with this dinner or not???" 'Gaara' said in a serious deadly tone.

"Yeah we are…Neji please lead Ms. Nariko to Hinata's room and tell Hinata to led her some clothes." Hiashi-sama turned around. "Then meet us at the table" he led the other families into the diner.

"Cya later then Tenten-san" Itachi jumped down all the stairs and headed to go eat.

"Neji are you gonna get up from the floor???" Tenten stared at me with pleasured eyes.

"…Yeah…" I lazily got up and led her to Hinata-sama's room.

_KNOCK KNOCK _

"Can I go downstairs now Neji-niisan???" Hinata-sama opened the door to her room. She was clearly scared.

"Yeah but first can you led Tenten some clothes???"

"Sure" Hinata-sama smiled, and dragged Tenten in her room.

_**-X-**_

I leaned against my door staring at Hinata-sama's…how long does it take for Hinata-sama to led Tenten some clothes?!?! Hinabi-sama was waiting beside me, he had her hair straightened and down, she wore a grey short sleeved shirt with the words 'Hyuuga' imprinted in the center, and a black skirt that Hiashi-sama bought her not to long ago…and of course she wore some black boots with her orange and red colored socks barely sticking out, making it visible but not quit. She was only 8 give her some credit.

"Tenten stop moving!!!" Hinata-sama screamed.

"NO-OUCH YOU'RE HURTING ME!!! OUCH-" Tenten yelled…from inside Hinata-sama's room I herd something crash down and Hinata scream.

"THAT'S IT TENTEN!!!" I herd some tackling and some thing being knocked down again. BAM….CRASH…SCREAM…PULL…TUG…SMASH…CRY FOR HELP…CLUNCK…silence "Finally got her" Hinata-sama panted… "I would have never taken her out if I didn't have Hinabi-neesan's metal bat" silence "Your strong Tenten I'll give you that"…"Good thing your arms and legs were tied" Hinata-sama talked to herself.

"Is Nee-san going crazy???" Hinabi-sama whispered to me.

"No it's just that Tenten doesn't like make-up, dresses, hair designs, hair spray, hair gel, nail polish, eye-shadow-"

"Ok I get it Tenten doesn't like being the Cinderella that Hinata-neesan likes to be" Hinabi-sama slid to the floor, and sat down.

"Hinata-sama we should really start heading back down…"

"I'm READY!!!" Hinata-sama kicked the door open and dragged Tenten out by her arm. "Here it was harder then I thought" Hinata-sama picked up Tenten and handed her to me…she looked gorgeous… her long brown chocolate hair was let down and made into soft curls reaching down 5 inches above her waist. Her bangs where hanging to the side kinda covering her right eye. She wore a navy blue halter top showing her dragon piercing on her belly-button. She wore a layered black mini-skirt. And her face had make-up on…all in all she looked like a true girl…not the one I see with baggy jeans, messy buns, and a loose Chinese top…but a gorgeous lady in my arms…I was shocked…

"PUT YOUR EYES BACK IN YOUR HEAD, STOP DROOLING AND LETS GT DOWN THERE ALREADY!!!" Hinabi-sama graved me and Hinata-sama and started for the stairs. Hinata-sama was wearing her light purple tank-top that had 'Angel' imprinted in the center and also had a black mini-skirt like Tenten's but different. Apparently when girls go to a meeting like this they have to wear skirts…

"Wait we have to wake up Tenten" I shook her but got no response.

"AAARRRGGG I'M MISSING THE IMPORTANT DINNER!!!" Hinabi-sama jumped up and smashed my head into Tenten's making our lips crush together like earlier. Tenten's eyes shot open. "THERE YOU SEE THERE'S A SOLUTION TO EVERYTHING!!!" Hinabi-sama ran down stairs.

"I better get Hinabi-neesan" Hinata-sama walked down the stairs trying to suppress a smirk, leaving me and Tenten with red faces.

"You look beautiful" I whispered.

"It was Hinata she-"

"Yeah I know, she knocked you out to do this…but I'm glad she did it"

"SHE FRICKEN TIED MY ARMS AND LEGS TOGETHER!!! Then she knocked my over the head with a metal bat!!!" her face turned red with anger.

"We should probably go downstairs" I started walking towards the stairs.

"Hey Neji…" Tenten started.

"Yeah???"

"Can you put m down???" Opps I forgot I was carrying her. I set her to her feet and then began to walk down stairs.

"There you are Ms. Nariko" Hiashi-sama smiled at her.

"There you are Mr. Butface" She stuck her tongue out at Hiashi-sama and everyone laughed. Hiashi-sama twitched.

"HEY TENTEN SIT NEXT TO ME!!!" screamed Itachi. "I SAVED A SEAT FOR YOU AND NEJI"

"OK" Tenten smiled. I followed her as she sat down next to Itachi giving me the seat next to her and Sasuke.

"Hey what's up Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Gaara, Konkuro…and Temari…" Tenten trailed off as she said the girls name…I guess she doesn't like her or something.

"I'm sorry for her rude behavior…please introduce yourselves" Hiashi-sama glared at me for a second then turned to the families around the table.

"Haruno inc." a man with red hair spoke.

"Uzamaki inc." a man with blonde hair spoke, he looked like naruto.

"Yamanaka inc." a man with platinum blonde hair spoke.

"Nara inc." a man with black hair made into a ponytail spoke.

"Suna inc." a man with brown hair spoke.

"We've already met" Sasuke's father spoke.

"Pleasure to meet you all" I declared and bowed slightly.

"Yeah pleasure…even though we've already met" Tenten whispered.

"So Neji this is Ino" Sakura pointed across the table to a girl with platinum blonde hair. Her ponytail reached all the way down to her waist. "Or you can call her pig" Sakura smiled and Ino growled.

"_Billboard-brow_ doesn't know what's she's talking about" Ino emphasized the first word. "So your Neji, the one Sasuke and Sakura have talked so much about" Ino smirked.

I scratched the back of my neck. "Uuummm…yeah I suppose"

"He's the guy" Sasuke looked over to Ino.

"Very interesting…" Ino looked down at her food.

"Hey Otousan since everyone's here can we eat???" Hinabi-sama wined.

"Yes"

"Itadakimasu" Said everyone in unison.

"Hey Hinabi do you have a guitar hero set somewhere in this mansion???" the boy from earlier spoke. Hinata-sama, Hinabi-sama, Tenten and I froze. How do we get outa this one??? Hiashi-sama turned to Hinabi-sama and stared at her with curiosity.

"…yeah I do…" Hinabi-sama answered his question.

"Great!!! After dinner lets play a round and this time I won't lose!!!" The boy took a bite out of his food.

"This time???" Hiashi-sama looked at Hinabi-sama "Have you to met before???" all three of us froze again.

Tenten nodded towards Naruto. "Yeah we met at the-" Konohamaru began before Naruto kicked him under the table and shook his head slightly.

"Where???" Hiashi-sama was now staring at the boy.

"I met Konohamaru while Hinata-neesan and Neji-niisan and I were walking around the city" Hinabi-sama dragged us into his…great. "We met Naruto too." Hinabi-sama pointed a finger at the blonde haired boy. Hinata-sama stiffened; Naruto noticed this and spoke up.

"Yeah Mr. Hyuuga I met your daughter right in front of the ramen stand down town" Naruto stated proudly.

"I see." Hiashi-sama looked at Mr. and Mrs. Uzamaki. Both Naruto's parents smirked.

"Well well Naruto" Mrs. Uzamaki sang.

"I was just eating some breakfast mom I swear!!!" Naruto yelled out. Everyone started laughing. Then the adults started talking about business and yada yada yada.

"So Naruto do you like Hinata???" Sakura whispered into Naruto's ear. I could hear it cause the only person that separated me from Sakura was Sasuke.

"Yeah why???" Naruto said bluntly.

"You dobe she didn't mean it like that, she meant do you like like her???" Sasuke smirked. I bet he knew the answer already. I looked over and saw that Hinata-sama wasn't even paying attention cause she was getting a huge scolding from Tenten, I looked across the table and found Hinabi-sama and Konohamaru missing…I looked under the table and found them arm wrestling, I put the table cloth back down and returned to the conversation Sakura and Naruto were in.

"And what if I do Teme???" Naruto wasn't even red when he said this.

"Then I would say…you stupid Dobe ask her out already" Sasuke smirked as Naruto just turned the other way.

"IT'S A YES ISN'T IT?!?!" Sakura screamed with joy.

"…yeah…" Naruto turned back around and whispered something into Sakura's ear.

"NO FRICKEN WAY!!!" Sakura's eyes were bulged out as naruto quickly turned back around away from Sakura.

"Sakura what did the dobe say???" Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear, wrapping his arms around her waist. I listened carefully to Sakura as she was still in shock.

"Naruto said he…" Sakura looked at me and saw that I was paying attention to what she was gonna say so she pulled Sasuke closer and whispered something I couldn't hear. Damnit this is pissing me off.

"Oh I see now dobe" Sasuke smirked and naruto twitched, still looking the other way. "Little dobe finally grew up" Sasuke said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up teme" Naruto barely said it loud enough for me to hear. Damnit what happened!!!

"Neji what's going on???" Tenten whispered to me as she stared at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Ssshhh Naruto's going on about something…I think it has to do with Hinata-sama" I was way over confused as the conversation started with Hinata-sama then turned another way…or so I thought.

"Oh ok" Tenten turned and looked at Hinata-sama who was beat red. "I told ya Naruto likes you" Tenten smirked.

"Uchiha mind telling me what's going on here???" I said in a stern voice.

"Oh nothing Hyuuga" Sasuke smirked. "At least nothing concerning you"

Sakura laughed. "Yeah nothing concerning you Neji…Hinata mind coming over to my house tonight??? Me and Ino wanna…show you the life of a Konoha girl" Sakura smiled at Hinata-sama and she nodded.

"What about Tenten???" Hinata-sama pointed to Tenten and there was a silence…

"…" Everyone stared at Hinata-sama like she was crazy.

"…" Hinata-sama looked confused, and looked to me while I bit my lip, finally I let it out…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" I started and everyone followed in on the laughter, even Tenten. Hinata-sama looked around trying to get an answer.

"H-Here Hinata l-let m-me explain…" Sakura said threw laughs and giggles. I couldn't stop laughing; if I could I'd be the one explaining. Tenten was still laughing. "Y-You see o-one we tried t-to get T-Tenten to j-join us but she ended u-up ruining all o-of our work as a g-girly girl s-she's the worst c-choice for a Hinata makeover!!!" Sakura blew up in giggles and laughs and Tenten glared at her.

"Hey if you didn't tackle me with chains and try to pin me down just to put some eye-liner on my face I wouldn't have broken all of your things and made a run for it!!!" Tenten said defensively.

"You didn't even wanna put on a pink shirt!!!" Sakura countered.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have tried to change me!!!" Tenten yelled back.

"I tried to change you so K…" Sakura stopped herself right in the middle of her sentence but I knew where it was going when Tenten's head hung low. "S-Sorry Tenten" Sakura reached out but got punched away from Tenten.

"You know what…if that's what it took for _him_ to like me more, then I'm glad I didn't go threw with it…I wouldn't change who I am for one bastard" Tenten whispered and we all sat in silence for a moment.

"Well well Tenten-san you sure know how to put up a fight" Itachi smiled "So you wouldn't let your friends give you a makeover???"

"Hell no" Tenten said with pride. All the business men stared at each other and smiled again…do they have there own little eye language or something???

"Otousan…can I ask you something???" Hinata-sama spoke up.

"Yes, what is it Hinata???"

"Can I spend the night at Sakura's house???" Hinata-sama looked down at her empty plate.

"Yes of course, that is if it's all right with you Mr. Haruno" Hiashi-sama turned to Mr. Haruno who nodded.

"It'd be a pleasure to have Hinata over" Mr. Haruno smiled.

"Thank you very much" Hiashi-sama smirked, I guessed he was trying to get alliances already…

_**-X-**_

Dinner finished and it was just me and Tenten left in the living room since Hinata-sama left to the Haruno's house, Hinabi-sama was downstairs playing guitar hero with Konohamaru who's parents were gonna pick him up later tonight.

"Neji lets watch a movie to pass time" Tenten skipped over to the movie collection. "Let's watch this one!!! I love his movie!!!" Tenten came back over to the couch I was sitting on and showed me the case to the movie 'Never Back Down' which was my favorite movie.

"Ok sure" I graved the movie from her hands and got up to put the DVD in. I went back to where I was sitting only to find Tenten sitting there with a smirk on her face. "You're in my seat" I mumbled with a growl. Nobody but ME sat in the personal-Neji-chair-for-watching-movies-couch. It was special to me, and was my father's movie watching couch before he passed away. It was a little couch that only fit one person that could extend to make a foot rest when you pushed the button.

"Yeah so???" Tenten stretched out more just to piss me off.

"_SO_ get off of my chair" I clenched my fists.

"…" Tenten's smirk turned into a wide grin. "Make me" She pushed THE button and extended her feet.

"Oh I will" I lunged towards her, only to get kicked in the gut. "Pfft" I almost tripped when Tenten suddenly graved my arm. I turned towards her, she smirked and jerked my arm away making me fall right on my but. "Oh it's on now" Tenten smirked again. I got up, and lunged again, this time when Tenten tried to kick my face I graved her foot and yanked her half way off of my couch, but she graved the arm rest and turned around to kick me with her other foot, I blocked the blow but had no chance to cover my stomach when she kicked me again. I fell backwards almost hitting the plasma screen TV. "Alright no more Mr. Nice-Guy!!! I won't take it easy on you just cause you're a girl" Tenten's smirk faded a little when I said that and braced herself. I got up and instead of lunging to her I ran and body slammed her.

"Pfft you're heavy Neji" Tenten struggled but managed to get most of my weight off of her. Then came my secret attack!!! While Tenten was trying to shove me off I picked her up and tickled her. MWAHAHAHA!!! She broke into laughter. "HAHAHA-Neji-HAHAHA-stop-HAHAHA-" She tried punching me but I was under her tickling her sides and arm pits. "HAHAHA-Neji-HAHAHA-I'm-HAHAHA-serious-HAHAHA!!!" Tenten was now crying.

"Will you give me my seat back???" I started tickling her harder which made her break out in tears of laughter.

"N-HAHAHA-never-HAHAHA" Tenten turned and managed to kick me lightly. But I flipped her over and pinned her down against the small couch. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" I found her tickle spot. Exactly five inches above her waist, on the right side. "OK-HAHAHA-JUST-HAHAHA-STOP-HAHAHA-NOW!!!" Her face was all wet from the laughter. I chuckled at the site; this would have never happened if she didn't sit on my personal-Neji-chair-for-watching-movies-couch. She asked for it. But I didn't stop, they'll never learn if you don't punish them. "PLEASE-HAHAHA-STOP-HAHAHA-NOW!!!"

"NEJI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!" Hiashi-sama yelled at me and examined the site. Oh crap.


	5. Summer Carnival And the Stuffed Panda

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…if I did I would put NEJITEN, SasuSaku, NaruHina & ShikaIno 2gether OH and I would kill Temari

_**-X-**_

"N-HAHAHA-never-HAHAHA" Tenten turned and managed to kick me lightly. But I flipped her over and pinned her down against the small couch. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" I found her tickle spot. Exactly five inches above her waist, on the right side. "OK-HAHAHA-JUST-HAHAHA-STOP-HAHAHA-NOW!!!" Her face was all wet from the laughter. I chuckled at the site; this would have never happened if she didn't sit on my personal-Neji-chair-for-watching-movies-couch. She asked for it. But I didn't stop, they'll never learn if you don't punish them. "PLEASE-HAHAHA-STOP-HAHAHA-NOW!!!"

"NEJI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!" Hiashi-sama yelled at me and examined the site. Oh crap.

_**-X-**_

Hiashi-sama's face was furious and bright red. "ARE YOU GONNA EXPLAIN YOURSELF NEJI?!?!" I froze right where I was and so did Tenten. It looked pretty bad from Hiashi-sama's point of view, let's see…Tenten's face was wet, she was pinned to a very small couch, I was on top of her, my hands where tickling her sides…Hiashi-sama must have confused what we were doing. "WELL?!?!"

"Tenten here took my seat…so I was getting it back…by tickling her…" I sounded stupid.

"Yeah…Hiashi, we were just messing around" Tenten wiped her face with my shirt….great…

"Neji…you should know how to behave…I'm very disappointed in you" Hiashi-sama glared at me.

"You were always disappointed in me Hiashi-sama" I got up from my position and was now sitting on the floor. Tenten sat next to me…guess that met that we were gonna fight for the seat later.

"Neji I resent-"

"OH CAN IT HISAHI" Tenten shouted. "You can never appreciate what Neji does for you and your family" Tenten was getting mad.

"It's alright Tenten you don't need to get mad over him" I stated and put my arm around her shoulder. Hiashi-sama twitched.

"As long as I'm under age I am obligated to stay in this house and live with you…but when my 18th birthday comes, I won't be here anymore, I'll get out of your life and never come back, if I visit it's gonna be for Hinata-sama or Hinabi-sama…never for you" I glared at Hiashi-sama and he just glared right back at me.

"Do as you wish, disgraceful piece of-" Hiashi-sama didn't get to finish cause Tenten got up and punched him right across the face. OW that's gotta hurt.

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND LEAVE NEJI ALONE DAMNIT!!!" Tenten shouted right in his face.

"And as for you, your not anything but trash Neji just stumbled over, he's only with you because he feels sorry for you and-" I got up and punched him in the gut. Hiashi-sama tripped backwards and hit his head on the small table we had in the living room

"Don't you ever say something like that to Tenten again" I growled at him. Blood dripped from his forehead.

"Neji stop" Tenten graved me arm and started to pull me back. "You know you could get in trouble for this"

"Neji…when you have come of age…I was gonna leave you the company…but after your actions tonight-"

"I don't want your damn company" I was gonna get up again but Tenten held me back.

"Very well then" Hiashi-sama disappeared up the stairs.

"Neji you didn't have to go and hit him" Tenten said when he was on of site.

"Naw, I was gonna tell him off sooner or later" I got up and sat on my couch. "It's big enough for both of us" I held out my arms and she smiled.

"Not really, but ok" Tenten crawled onto my lap, and I wrapped my arms around her as we watched 'Never Back Down'

_**-X-**_

"Neji-niisan wake up!!!" Hinabi-sama screamed into my ear. "You have to take me to the arcade!!! And Tenten's gonna be late for work!!!" I opened my eyes barely able to see. It was blurry and I remembered I fell asleep right after Tenten did during the movie. But it was Saturday…Tenten didn't need to go to work.

"Hinabi-sama go away, it's Saturday" My arms where wrapped around Tenten, she was warm.

"FINE THEN AT LEAST TAKE ME TO THE ARCADE!!!" Hinabi-sama pouted.

"Later" I snuggled closer to Tenten, her hair smelled like Chocolate.

"WAKE UP OR I'M PUTTING ALL THESE PICTURES ON THE KONOHA NEWSPAPER!!!" Hinabi-sama held up some pictures of me and Tenten

"Hinabi-sama put those away!!!"

"THEN TAKE ME!!!"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!!!" So much for sleeping in. "Tenten wake up, I have to take Hinabi-sama to the arcade" I whispered in her ear. She grunted and tightened her grip on my shirt. "Alright then" I picked her up from where we were on the couch and headed for the door. "Let's go Hinabi-sama"

"Are we gonna walk or take your truck???" Hinabi-sama asked.

"The truck" I opened the back seat and laid Tenten down across the seats and got in the drivers seat. Hinabi-sama joyfully skipped into the passenger's seat in the front.

_**-X-**_

"There now scram you little brat" I kicked Hinabi-sama's door open.

"Thanks Niisan" Hinabi-sama jumped out "I'll call your phone when it's time for you to pick me up Kay!!!" Hinabi-sama met up with Konohamaru from last night inside.

"Stupid little 8 year old" I grumbled.

"She's not that bad" Tenten spoke up and slid into the seat next to me.

"I thought you were sleeping"

"I was but I woke up when you kicked her door open" Tenten yawned.

"Oh" I drove by starbucks. "You wanna get something???"

"No I'm good" Tenten rolled down her window.

"We have to whole day, what do you wanna do???"

"…we can go to the fair" Tenten's face brightened when she saw the festival being held down the street.

"What are they celebrating???" I asked with curiosity.

"I think it's for the official summer carnival" Tenten stared out the window "It's the 4th day of summer so I'd suppose that that's what's going on…"

"Alright then lets go" I drove into the parking lot, looking for a spot.

"Wait not now!!! I still have the skirt on from yesterday!!!" Tenten freaked out.

"So…you look beautiful as you are" I looked down and noticed I still had the same button up shirt and nice pants.

"NO THE MAKE-UP IS ALL WRONG AND MY HARI IS STILL CURLED!!!" Tenten graved a mirror from the floor and started fixing the make-up she had.

"It's fine let's just get out" I parked the truck and jumped out. I opened Tenten's door and graved her hand. "You look fine"

"Ok…but if anyone I know see's me I'm murdering you!!!" She jumped out of the truck holding my hand. "Let's go on the Ferris wheel!!!" Tenten pulled my hand along to get in line.

"There are a lot of people here" I noted.

"Yeah" Tenten looked another way, concentrating hard on something.

"What you looking at???" I turned over to where she was looking.

"NOTHING DON'T LOOK!!!" Tenten graved my face and turned it towards the line.

"Why???" I tried to look again but Tenten forced my face back where it was.

"Nothing I said don't look!!!" Tenten's grip was tighter on my face.

"Why the hell not???" I tried to turn my head again but Tenten's grip was tight.

"Because I said no!!!" Tenten graved me by my face and dragged me on to the Ferris wheel which was apparently our turn.

"You gonna tell me why I couldn't look now???" I said as we settled in our moving cart.

"Not until we leave" Tenten sat on the opposite side of me.

"I still don't see why I can't just look over and-" to late. I looked. I saw. I wish I hadn't. There sitting on a bench making out was Hinata-sama and Naruto…

"DAMNIT NEJI I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK!!!" Tenten socked me up-side the head.

"I know I'm sorry, I was just curious" I rubbed my head.

"Curiosity killed the cat" Tenten pouted and got up to sit next to me. "I'm cold" she unzipped my jacket and slid herself inside. "There" I turned red, good thing she couldn't see me cause she was in my jacket.

"Hey Tenten???"

"Yeah???"

"Why didn't you want me to see Hinata-sama???"

"Cause I knew it would ruin your day or you would go ruin THERE day"

"…" I thought about that for a moment.

"So next time when I say don't look I mean DON'T LOOK!!!" Tenten pouted again.

I chuckled "Yeah sorry bout' that"

"What are you gonna do about Hiashi???" Tenten tried to change the subject.

"I dunno go on living normally I guess…until I'm 18"

"You can come over to my house anytime you want, you know"

"I'll keep that in mind"

"Kay" Tenten snuggled closer to me inside my jacket. There we stood in silence till the ride was over.

_**-X-**_

"NEJI GET ME THAT ONE!!!" Tenten pointed to a humongous panda bear.

"Alright alright" I put money on the table of a booth and was given 6 plastic balls to shoot.

"You ready sir???" the dude running the booth said.

"Yeah" then he moved aside to give me a clear view.

"GO NEJI!!!" Tenten jumped up and down like a little girl, I laughed once and became serious with the game.

"Common man get your girlfriend her panda already" the voice shocked me and I threw the ball to high that it made a tear in the booth top. I turned to face the jerk who made me miss.

"Oh it's _you_" I snarled.

"Yeah it's me" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"You fucking made me miss damnit" I mumbled.

"No need for the naughty words Neji" he teased.

"Neji get me the panda" Tenten tugged my arm and gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright" I turned to the dude again "Give me another ball" you needed to shoot all six to get the prize that Tenten wanted.

"Where's Sakura???" I asked as I shot the ball hitting the beer bottles making them all tip over. I graved another ball.

"I was looking for her; I thought you guys might know"

"No but we saw _Naruto_" I threw the ball harder as I said his name. I hit it again.

"Yeah I know with your cousin" Sasuke teased again.

"I know" I threw another ball. Another hit.

"Have you at least seen Shikamaru???" Sasuke asked

"The one from the meeting???" I shot the ball. Hit.

"Yeah"

"No I haven't seen anyone, we just got here" shot the ball. Hit.

"Alright then cya later" Sasuke left.

"GO NEJI!!!" I haven't noticed but Tenten has been cheering the whole time. I threw the last ball and it tipped the bottles over once again.

"Alright lady claim your prize" the dude behind the stand winked at her while I had an erg to punch him in the face.

"I want that one!!!" Tenten pointed to the panda.

"Here you go pretty lady" he handed Tenten the bear and winked at her again. I growled and the dude stared at me, then looked away.

"Common lets go" I graved Tenten's hand and started walking away.

"Thanks for the bear Neji" Tenten cuddled with it.

"We should go stop by the car so you don't have to carry that around the whole place"

"Ok" Tenten let go of my hand. "You go get us something to eat and I'll go put this in the car" she started to walk away.

"Alright meet me at the hot dog stand" I shouted before she was completely out of site. She turned and nodded. I headed for the hot dog stand.

"Hey you!!!" Someone yelled.

I turned around "Me???"

"Yeah you" a boy my age said. He had black hair cut into a bowl shape, he had huge fuzzy eye brows that sickened me, he wore green shorts with a matching green shirt with the words 'youthful' printed in the center. Who the hell was he???

"What do you want???"

"I want to know who that youthful girl you were hanging out with was" he said cheerfully.

"Why the hell do you care???" I glared at him. He seemed a little too joyful.

"She looks like my friends' ex, I just wanted to see if it was her, what's her name???" he said with excitement.

"I'm not obligated to give you any information" I said and turned around. I started walking towards the hot dog stand but was followed by _this_ guy. "What the hell do you want???"

"I want to see if that girl was who I think she was"

"damnit she's Nariko, Tenten now get lost" I turned around and ordered two hot dogs with some fries.

"No way in the youthful name of youthfulness can that be Ten" the guy stared at me.

"Why not???"

"She's wearing a youthful skirt…and a halter top…WITH MAE-UP!!!" The guy started to freak out. "Oh kami-sama what has this youthful world turned into???" He got down on his knees.

"Dude chill out" I looked around and saw that everyone was staring at us.

"My name is Rock Lee, it's a pleasure to meet you new Tenten's boyfriend" Lee bowed.

"I'm not Tenten's boyfriend, and how do you know her so much???"

"I'm Her best friend!!! And I am her ex boyfriends' friend"

"Then get the hell outa my way, before I blast you in to a million pieces"

"Why would you do something so unyouthful???"

"Cause your little friend…" I tried to think of the right words "got Tenten upset" I walked away. I knew that if Tenten saw me with that guy she wouldn't come over.

_**-X-**_

"There you are"

"Yeah I couldn't find the car" Tenten scratched the back of her head. "Sorry"

"It's ok" I handed her, her hot dog and fries and we ate onto of the truck. "Wanna catch a drive in movie???"

"SURE that's sounds fun" she bit down into her hot dog finishing half…

"Alright then after we eat let's go on a couple more rides then we'll catch the movie"

"Ok"

_**-X-**_

The rest of the rides went by quick and before we knew it, it was already 8:00 and time for the movie. We watched Kung-fu panda cause that's Tenten's second favorite movie. I drove Tenten home at around 9:00.

"Thanks for the fun day Neji" Tenten said as I parked in front of her house. She graved her humongous panda.

"Any time"

"Hold still" she reached out.

"Do I have something on my face???"

"No just hold still" Then Tenten jerked herself up and kissed me softly. "Thanks again" she whispered and went inside her house.

"Any time" I whispered to my self still red in the face.

_**-X-**_

"Neji-niisan guess what!!!" Hinabi-sama came up to me and showed me a pair of nun chucks. "Konohamaru gave me these!!!" Hinabi-sama started flinging them everywhere.

"Yeah very nice" I went up to my room and graved the my phone.

_Mushi Mushi_

"Hey Tenten"

_Oh hey Neji_

"What ya doing???"

_I'm trying to find a place to put my panda._

"Just shove it in your room somewhere"

_NO this panda is special and deserves to be put in my living room_

"The thing is bigger then you"

_Yeah but I can put it on the couch!!! _

"You're crazy"

_It's special ok!!! _

"Whatever you say"

_You don't think it's cute!!!_

"I never said that"

_No but you were thinking it!!! _

"The only thing I think about is you"

_Hehehe…alright then ill let you off the hook_

"Thank kami-sama for that" We talked for about 5 more hours till she said she was tired and wanted to go to sleep.

_**-X-**_

REVIEW IF U WANT ME 2 CONINUE THIS STORY!!! (Sorry not my best chapter but it's all I could think of…SUGGESTIONS WANTED!!!


	6. A Million Days Later

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…if I did I would put NEJITEN, SasuSaku, NaruHina & ShikaIno 2gether OH and I would kill Temari

_**-X-**_

"The thing is bigger then you"

_Yeah but I can put it on the couch!!! _

"You're crazy"

_It's special ok!!! _

"Whatever you say"

_You don't think it's cute!!!_

"I never said that"

_No but you were thinking it!!! _

"The only thing I think about is you"

_Hehehe…alright then ill let you off the hook_

"Thank kami-sama for that" We talked for about 5 more hours till she said she was tired and wanted to go to sleep.

_**-X-**_

_**~*~A MILLION DAYS LATER~*~**___

_**(Not really but close enough) **_

_**-X-**_

Summer passed by really quick. My usual schedule was in place: wake up, drop Hinata-sama off at ramen stand, drop Hinabi-sama off at the arcade, go to Starbucks to see Tenten, leave to go do something fun with Tenten after her shift, drop Tenten off, go home, argue with Hiashi-sama, go to my room, talk to Tenten over the phone. Yup just my usual day. But all that was gonna change soon; my usual day would be changed forever, well at least for nine months.

"Ha Neji-kun try and catch me!!!" Tenten ran off with my hair tie, making my hair get in a tangled mess. She recently added the –KUN to my name, I got used to it. Just like I say Hiashi-sama automatically like that was his name with the –Sama, I started to call Tenten (baby). I don't know why I guess I started that when we were making fun of each other and trying to find out what made us twitch. She twitched when I called her baby and I twitched when she called me Neji-kun…real pathetic I know but she's still trying to find another name for me.

"Alright!!!" I sprinted towards the girl yards in front of me.

"I bet Neji won't be able to catch her" Sasuke smirked. Sakura giggled. Their relationship has gotten stronger then ever over the summer. They were like magnets. Wherever Sasuke went you would find Sakura and vies-versa. The Haruno and Uchiha companies had merged together to create a bigger company, this got Hiashi-sama pissed and I could tell he was wondering when the Uzamaki company would offer us to merge with theirs. Not only are Sasuke and Sakura happy but there parents are to, they now have the biggest company standing.

"I dunno teme Neji seems to be gaining on her" Naruto chuckled and kissed Hinata-sama's forehead making her blush. "Your cousins fast right???" Hinata-sama nodded. Although I still to this day don't approve of them, it's not my business. Hinata-sama has gone out with Naruto ever since the carnival. I couldn't stand it at first but I've gotten use to it. Naruto even sometimes calls me his cousin-in-law. This of course gets me pissed and I hit him over the head only receiving a whine from him, a glare from Hinata-sama and a bonk on the head from Tenten.

"Naruto when you calculate the speeds there going at Neji wont be able to physically catch her unless he lungs himself at her, any kindergartener can figure that out dumbass" Shikamaru laid his head down on Ino's lap and fell into a deep slumber. Shikamaru was the smart one of us all and was going out with the fashion queen Ino Yamanaka. I've gotten to know them more and more but still to this day I dot know many things about them. Shikamaru likes to sleep and Ino likes to talk and shop, what a weird pair. Though they are very important to the industry, the Yamanaka and Nara are going to merge together sooner or later. Sooner then ours are getting with the Uzamaki's of course.

"Fine Shikamaru whatever" Naruto pouted and turned to me and Tenten who were still running. I was SO close but as Shikamaru had said I would never be able to CATCH her UNLESS I LUNGED myself at her. I had to calculate this right in order to get her. We went farther away from the spot on the park we had all chosen to hangout and now we were running over plants and dodging tree's in the woods. SHE STUMBELED OVER A ROOT!!! HERE'S MY CHANCE!!! I lunged myself as far as I could and caught her around the waist barely being able to wrap my arms to get a firm grip. Tenten stumbled and tripped making me lose my grip, but I caught her wrist just in time and tugged at her making us both roll to the ground beside each other.

"I caught you" I whispered out of breath from the running.

"Yeah…you caught me" Tenten reached and handed me my hair tie. "Here's your prize for out running me" she also said outa breath.

"You made us run quit a distance from the others" I searched the area.

"I thought I would have an advantage in the woods and you would fall, then I'd run back to the others when you were a while behind but I guess it backfired and I was the one to trip" She giggled softly. "I'm such a klutz" she giggled some more.

"Yeah you are" I mocked.

"Damn I just remembered!!!" Tenten sat up and looked sad and shocked at the same time.

"What is it???" I asked worried.

"Today…well…tomorrow really…we start school…" she whispered loud enough for me to barely hear.

I broke into laughter. "You…didn't know that we start school tomorrow???" I asked with uncertainty.

"No…" Tenten blushed.

"Baby it's alright everyone is going to the same school and most of us are gonna have the same classes, no need to worry" I smiled and she looked uncomfortable.

"That's not what I mean" she whispered. "I mean…I'M GONNA HAVE TO FUCKIN START SWIMMING TOMORROW!!! I'M SO OUTA SHAPE!!!" Tenten screamed making the woods tremble.

I chuckled. "Is that what you were worried about???"

"Y-yeah" Tenten looked down ashamed of herself.

"Remember I'm starting the water polo team" I laughed at the thought.

"Your really gonna do it?!?!" Tenten half sounded surprised.

"I promised you I'd do it didn't I???" I smirked.

"Yeah but I don't wanna start school" She pouted.

"Don't worry about it b a b y" I stretched the last word and Tenten twitched. I laughed and got up. "Let's go back" I held my hand out for her to grab. She took it.

"I'll race ya" Tenten looked at me and was ready in a position for running.

"Alright" I snipped her hair ties out of her hair and ran for my life.

"NEJI-KUN GIVE THEM BACK!!!" Tenten broke out into a sprint only seconds after I did. I ran as if my life depended on it. The other's came into view and I saw Sasuke smirk. Sakura whispered something to Ino who whispered it to Hinata-sama who laughed. I can't hear them cause there out of range. I ran faster then I ever could right now and got a good two yards ahead of Tenten. My legs were burning and I was loosing speed, while Tenten was gaining her speed cause she saw me slow down a little. She was closing in on me while I calculated the distance from me to the others. Exactly 15 yards. NOT THAT MUCH!!! I ran and ran; I felt the tips of Tenten's finger desperately trying to grave my hair. I was close so I lunged towards Sasuke and ended up behind him. Tenten kept running and ran right into Sasuke kicking him in the face.

"Neji you bastard" Sasuke graved his nose.

"Tenten watch where your going" Sakura scolded Tenten and took a look at Sasuke's nose which was bleeding.

"Opps sorry" Tenten bowed then jumped right on me. I could tell she wasn't sorry at all. "Give them back Hyuuga"

"No" I stretched me hand that held the hair ties above my head. Tenten reached out for them but couldn't reach them.

"Now" she whispered and I herd chuckles around us. I forgot that the others were here…oh well, she's NOT getting the hair ties.

"I'm not giving them to you"

"Yes you are!!!" Tenten jumped up and reached for the hand with the air ties. I quickly reacted and stuffed them in my mouth. "NEJI-KUN!!! BAD NEJI-KUN!!!" Tenten slapped me and my face stung. She was still sitting on me.

"I…t…y…t…y…w…g…t…b…" I tried to spit out but I had the ties in my mouth.

"Alright then I have no choice" Tenten punched my mouth making it sting and graved my teeth then forced my mouth open. I tried biting her but couldn't because her force was to strong. I had the hair ties in between my teeth on the right side and Tenten had her hands full at the moment. She tried releasing her left hand but I bit her hard so she moved her hand back. Behind us I herd laughter. "I'm getting those back if it's the last thing I do Neji-kun!!!" she pried my mouth more open. "How the hell I'm I gonna get them out???" she whispered to herself. "HA I GOT IT!!!" Tenten moved her face down and put her lips to mine and with her tongue she skillfully griped the hair ties. I fought back with my own tongue trying to pull them back in, there's no way Tenten was gonna win this!!! I herd her growl and pull the hair ties her way. I caught them and yanked them towards me. Tenten's hand where no longer holding my mouth open but they where pulling my hair. Throughout this whole time we were glaring at each other trying to get the hair ties on our side of our mouths. Besides our little fight over hair ties, I herd some gasps and aaawww's being herd, and one chuckle which of course was Sasuke's. Tenten slid her tongue in between mine and the hair ties and pulled them hard, she had them. I bit the end of the hair tie before it was fully outa my mouth she was pulling with her teeth to. Tenten glared at me harder then before and I couldn't help but laugh slightly. Finally Tenten just bit the middle of one of them and it snapped. The end hit me in the eye and it stung so I let the other one go too. "NEJI-KUN YOU BROKE ONE OF MY HAIR TIES!!!"

"They didn't taste that good" I mumbled.

"You don't taste that good either!!!" She spat at me. She was just mad I could tell.

"She got you there cousin-in-law" Naruto laughed.

"Shut up" I threw a twig at him which hit him in the eye.

"OOOWWW" he rubbed his eye

"You guys would make a cute couple!!!" Sakura fantasized along with Ino. Tenten stuck out her tongue at them.

"Think about it Neji-niisan" Hinata whispered just for me to hear. She was standing right next to me.

"I have" I whispered back.

"Just drop it Sakura and lets go swim!!!" Tenten graved them by the arms and ran for the pond that was just a few yards away from us.

"Neji don't tell me you didn't like it" Sasuke smirked when the girls left to jump in the pond.

"Like what???" I asked innocently.

"Don't act stupid" Naruto butted in.

"You guys are retarded" I started to walk towards the pond.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about it" Sasuke smirked when I froze.

"She only needs a friend right now" I muttered out.

"Summers done Neji" Naruto explained. "Don't you think that's enough time to recover from what happened the last day of school???"

"Not for her" I turned around "And I'm not gonna push her into anything"

"Hyuuga have you at least asked her to be your girl???" Sasuke took a step forward.

"No and I'm not going to until she's FULLY recovered and over what happened" this was irritating me.

"You guys basically made out and you're telling me she's not fully recovered???" Naruto grinned.

"We were fighting for the hair ties" I spat out.

"Didn't look like a fight that you didn't enjoy Hyuuga" Sasuke smirked.

"Hn" I turned around and started walking towards the pond before they saw the red tint on my face.

_**-X-**_

After swimming around with everyone me and Tenten got into a water fight which I won by the way. We were gonna start school tomorrow so we all decided to call it quits for tonight. I was driving Hinata-sama and Tenten back home. I stopped by our house first and dropped Hinata-sama off she didn't ask questions she just walked back to the house. Then I drove to Tenten's house and we both got out. Tenten had invited me over since it was the last day of summer. I've been to Tenten's house before so the mess didn't surprise me.

"Don't you ever clean up???" There were weapons all over the floor, and I remember she was taking karate advanced with weapons.

"Opps sorry" she kicked most of them outa the way.

"It's alright I'll help you" I reached for a katana. When I was face to face with a panda bear I won her along time ago. "You still have that???" I asked with surprise the bear was only a little bit taller then Tenten now, I guess she grew.

"Hell yeah it's so cute!!!" she graved it and hugged it. "I told you I would keep it in my living room"

I sighed "Yeah but I didn't think you were being serious"

"Well I was" she danced around the mess and headed to her room. "Kay what do you wanna watch???" she shouted from inside her room.

"How about 'Live free or die hard'" I shouted back to her.

"OK!!!" She came back with the movie.

"Here I got most of the weapons outa the way." I sat down on the couch and she plopped in the movie. She sat next to me and we watched the movie. She threw popcorn at me when I was starting to fall asleep. I groaned and she laughed. We were about four fifths of the way finished with the movie till' Tenten crashed. She fell asleep and I didn't even notice till' she leaned on my shoulder. I watched the movie the most I could before I fell asleep too and I leaned my head over her's.

_**-X-**_

"NEJI-KUN WAKE UP!!! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!" Tenten shouted into my ear.

"You know I'd like to keep these ears for a while" I mumbled as she got up to change in her school uniform. She came out to show me "How do I look?!?! Hurry and tell me!!!" she twirled around. She had a black layered mini skirt. A white short sleeved button up, caller shirt. A black tie with the letters 'KHS' printed in a bright blue. Over that was a camouflage blue vest (of course Tenten's choice). She also wore blue camouflage leggings under the black mini skirt. (Also Tenten's choice). She also wore black boots. (Again Tenten's choice)

"You look…different…but beautiful" I looked at her blue camouflage leggings and the vest. "Why-"

"Cause I'm not gonna wear the min skirt with nothing under, that's why"

"And-"

"Cause it matches with the tie and leggings" she meant the 'KHS' printed in the tie.

"Can-"

"Yeah you can wear extra things added to your uniform as long as you wear the things they give you" She explained.

"OK" I got up and headed to the door.

"Where are you going???" Tenten asked confused.

"I need to go and get my uniform at my house" I reached for the door knob.

"Hinata came by and dropped off your uniform it's over there" Tenten pointed to the counter. "She came by and left a letter in your pants pocket, she told me to tell you to read it but I didn't open it don't worry" She waved it off and headed to the bathroom. "Damnit Neji-kun!!! I only have one hair tie now!!!"

I laughed and went to get my uniform "Ha well you shouldn't have taken mine in the first place" I chuckled one more time. And opened the note in my uniform pocket. It read: **Nii-san I covered for you from Otousan he thinks you were spending the night at Naruto's house, he seemed pleased because he saids that it's gonna bring us closer to combining our company's with the Uzamaki's. I also washed your uniform for you. GOOD LUCK WITH TENTEN!!! **** Hinata Hyuuga a.k.a your cousin.**

"What did the note say???" Tenten yelled form the bathroom.

"She said she covered for me with Hiashi-sama" I graved my clothes and headed for the other bathroom. I put on the black pants with the white short sleeved button up, caller shirt, just like Tenten's. I put on the black tie with the same letters printed in the bright blue 'KHS' I was so plain compared to Tenten. I left the top two buttons undone and I tied the tie in a messy way. This was the best thing I could do to not look like a nerd. At lest I still had my Nike sneakers. I walked out of the bathroom.

"LETS GO WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!!!" Tenten graved me arm and pulled me to my truck. "DRIVE FAST!!!"

_**-X-**_

"Where the hell are our schedules?!?!" Tenten freaked out when ours weren't in the front office.

"Ma'am could you please check again"

"Certainly" the secretary named Shizune said. "Opps they were here" she handed them to us "Here ya go" she smiled. Tenten took them and ran out of the office. I followed.

"We have ALL of our classes together!!!" Tenten jumped up and hugged me.

I smiled "See I told you" I hugged her tight.

"We have to go now" She graved my hand and ran down a hall I didn't recognize of course I didn't recognize any of the school… Starting my junior year here doesn't help either. "Our first class is English with Asuma-sensei"

"Can you read all of our classes while we run???"

"1st English with Asuma-sensei, 2nd Science with Orochimaru-sensei, 3rd Gym with Gai-sensei, then is lunch, 4th Dance with Kurani-sensei, 5th History with Kakashi-sensei, and 6th Geometry Math with Ebisu-sensei" Tenten turned a corner of the humongous school. And shoved a door open.

"Why Ms. Nariko it's nice of you to join us today" the teacher at front said. "Please take a seat"

"Gomen Asuma-sensei" Tenten bowed her head and went to her seat, I walked into the class.

"Ahhh you must be Hyuuga, Neji" The teacher said to me.

"Hai"

"Come up front and introduce your self for everyone since they hadn't had a chance to get to know you last year" The teacher smiled.

"Hai Sensei" I started walking.

"Call me Asuma" I shook his hand and stared at the kids in front of me. I saw that Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata-sama, Shikamaru and Ino were there scattered around the room.

"Ohayo Watashi, Hyuuga Neji" I bowed my head slightly. Then I gave a brief description of myself.

"Ok Neji you may take the seat next to Tenten over there" He pointed to the empty seat next to Tenten and Sasuke. I saw Sasuke smirk. I sat down and Tenten high-fived me.

Sasuke smirked and passed me a note. It read: **Dude you and Tenten are a mess, what did you guys do to be so late??? Where you making out behind the school or something more??? **I crumpled the note and stuffed it in my pocket.

I took out a sheet of paper and wrote: **I over slept and since I was gonna give Tenten a ride to school she was late too, we're a mess because we were running all the way from the main office to here asshole don't jump to conclusions. **I passed the note and Sasuke's smirk faded. He stuffed the note in his pocket and nodded. Sakura who was sitting behind him poked his head and he passed her another note. Sakura frowned and tapped his head with a tiny piece of paper; he stretched back making it look like he was scratching his head. He slid the note in between his fingers and read it. He frowned and nodded slightly enough for Sakura to see. Asuma was going on about himself and he handed out the syllabus to everyone which got thrown into peoples back packs. Tenten was bored and staring out the window watching the Guys soccer team play shirts vs. skins. She giggled a couple of times, which made me mad.

A note landed in my hands as I read it: **Dude Sakura just said that she saw him!!! Tenten's ex!!! He's sitting across the room glaring at you, I gave him **_**the**_** finger but he doesn't respond. PROTECT MY LITTLE SISTER!!! Tell her that he's here… **I froze. He's HERE of all places. I remember that Tenten said that she met him at school but I never thought that he would end up in one of our classes. I turned to Sasuke who nodded to the dude across the room glaring at me. He had short brown hair and reminded me of a dog somehow. He had a wrist band that said 'bite me' and a necklace around his neck that had a dog foot print. He was glaring at me and mouthed the words 'fucking bastard' I was pissed and gave him _the _finger like Sasuke had and turned to get a sheet of paper.

I wrote: **Baby don't look but your ex is here. He's across the room and he's glaring at me. I thought I should give you the heads up before your surprised ok **She frowned and looked at me. I nodded. She looked down at her paper. She showed _the_ finger across the room to the dude that reminded me of a dog. He growled and showed is teeth.

"Dude don't let him alone with Tenten got it" Sasuke whispered to me.

"Mr. Uchiha do you have something to share to the whole class???" Asuma appeared in front of Sasuke.

"Yes sensei I do" Sasuke stood up. "I was just telling Neji here about your guidelines and requirements to pass this class"

"Very good then Sasuke, you may sit" Asuma turned around and continued talking about how the year will go.

"Good one Sasu-kun" Sakura whispered and Sasuke smirked. Naruto was in the front row…I wonder why??? (Note: sarcasm) diagonal on his left was Hinata-sama. In the back of the class was Shikamaru sleeping hidden behind Ino. Who looked bored. I turned towards Tenten who was acting like nothing has happened. She kept staring out the window. I'm glad she was responding good to the situation at hand.

"And that would be it for today class" Asuma spoke

_RING RING _

Everyone hurried out the door.

"Neji may I speak to you" Asuma stopped me as I was walking with Tenten. Damnit. I turned to Sasuke who nodded and came by Tenten.

"Hai Sensei???" I asked.

"How are you getting along with the school grounds???"

"It's quit easy to get around" I lied.

"Would you like me to give you a tour???"

"Arrigatou but I think I'll just ask one of my friends to help me sensei"

"Very well then Neji cya tomorrow"

"Hai" I left and searched for Tenten. She was with Sasuke and Sakura when I found her.

"Hey Neji-kun" She said as I walked towards them. Sasuke and Sakura were leaving for there next class but Tenten stayed.

"Hey Tenten can I talk to you for a second???" a voice from behind asked. I turned around to see the dude from the class that was glaring at me. I glared back as his eyes were locked on mine for a split second, then they wondered off to Tenten.

_**-X-**_

REVIEW IF U WANT ME 2 CONTINUE WRITING THIS STORY!!! PLZ AND THANK U!!! Suggestions r welcome.


	7. Fight, Nickname Search, and The Question

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…if I did I would put NEJITEN, SasuSaku, NaruHina & ShikaIno 2gether OH and I would kill Temari

_**-X-**_

"Hai" I left and searched for Tenten. She was with Sasuke and Sakura when I found her.

"Hey Neji-kun" She said as I walked towards them. Sasuke and Sakura were leaving for there next class but Tenten stayed.

"Hey Tenten can I talk to you for a second???" a voice from behind asked. I turned around to see the dude from the class that was glaring at me. I glared back as his eyes were locked on mine for a split second, then they wondered off to Tenten.

_**-X-**_

"Hell no" I responded before Tenten could.

"I asked to speak with _Tenten_ not _you_" He glared at me.

"No Kiba I'm done talking to you" Tenten graved my hand and started walking away. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him. We were getting close to our next class…or at least I think so…

"Hey Hyuuga over here" Sasuke waved his hand over. I went over to wear him, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sakura sat. Where was Ino and Hinata-sama???

"Where are Ino and Hinata-sama???" I sat down in the empty seat. Tenten sat down next to me.

"Ino and Hinata wanted to take design you know, for clothes…" Sakura answered my question,

"Why didn't you take it Sakura???" Tenten asked.

"I wanted to do Movie production with Sasu-kun" Sakura smiled.

"Oh"

"Hey Tenten…" Sakura looked down.

"Yeah???"

"…Turn around…" Sakura whispered. I shot my head back before Tenten reacted to what Sakura was saying…shit…

"Tenten I beg of you, give me 1 minute" The stood the so called Kiba…

"Damnit Kiba leave her alone she doesn't wanna speak to you" Sasuke stood up.

"If you don't back off then I'll _MAKE_ you back off" I stood standing only 5 inches away from him.

"Look I just wanna explain what happened to Tenten, I'm not gonna do anything to her" Kiba growled.

"She doesn't give a damn of what you have to say" I spit out at him. Sasuke sat down.

He reached out and graved Tenten's shoulder. "Look if you just let me-" _**POW **_I punched him square in the nose.

"Don't you ever touch her again" I said though gritted teeth. I jumped up and punched Kiba in the gut. He got a good aim and kicked me in the face. I grunted but got back up and punched him again. Kiba tripped and landed on the floor. I jumped on him and kept punching him in the face, blood squirted everywhere from his nose and mouth. I kept punching; around us there were cheers of "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT" I barely even recognized when our Sensei was close to the room some kids were watching the door, but I didn't care, I kept punching Kiba. He tried to get loose but couldn't.

"Neji stop our Sensei is coming!!!" Tenten caught one of my fists; I kept punching with the other. Kiba was in deep pain. "Your gonna get suspended!!!" Tenten graved my arm and was pulling on me. I couldn't feel it, because I was too pissed at Kiba. I punched him hard in the nose and a _CRACK_ was herd throughout the classroom then a loud yell, Kiba's yell. Some gasps and laughs were herd scattered around the classroom.

"DUDE THE SENSEI JUST TURNED THE CORNER!!!" a kid guarding the door yelled. I kept punching Kiba; my goal was to kill him. Kiba tried defending himself but couldn't again. I felt people pull on my back. Four hands.

"Dude what good would I do if you get expelled??? Then who will we have to be with Tenten???" Sasuke whispered in my ear. Naruto gripped my shoulders. Tenten graved both of my fists. Sasuke and Naruto yanked me off of Kiba with Tenten making sure I don't hit him again graved my clenched fists.

"I'll kill you if you ever touch her again" I spat out at him before Sasuke and Naruto pulled me to my seat. Some kids helped Kiba up and wiped the blood off of him the most they could.

"SENSEI COMING IN ABOUT 20 SECONDS!!!" The guard kid yelled. Everyone scattered around the room fixing the desks that we knocked down and cleaned the most they could. The sensei walked in. We all sat in our desks waiting for him…or that's what it looked like to him anyway.

"Orochimaru-Sensei" He spoke out loud to the class. "Everyone get up, I have your Lab partners assigned already" The desks were lab desks, they fit 2 people. On each one the had a sink in the middle. Guess I won't be with Tenten. "Lab desk number 1: Haruno Sakura, and Nariko Tenten." They both screamed and hugged each other, well better she be with Sakura instead of Kiba. "Lab desk number 2: Uzamaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke groaned and Naruto cheered. "Lab desk number 3: Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji" Shikamaru smiled and looked over to what I think must be Chouji and air high-fived him. "Lab desk number 4: Hyuuga Neji and-" Orochimaru sensei stopped and answered the phone. "Yes…No…not in my classroom…ok…your welcome…bye" Everyone froze. Could that call have been for me??? "Like I was saying…Lab desk number 4: Hyuuga Neji and Inuzuka Kiba" gasps and sighs were being herd. Gasps because I was paired with KIBA and sighs because I wasn't paired with them, not while I'm pissed off… I turned to look at Kiba and he glared back. The tension in the room rose.

A kid stood up "Sensei, if I may can I switch my position with Hyuuga Neji" A creepy kid with is face covered up with sunglasses and his shirt spoke up…that must be Aburame Shino that Tenten wanted to use to Kidnap Hinata-sama and Hinabi-sama that one day…

"No Aburame Shino I can not switch your partners at this moment" Orochimaru-sensei spoke "I have characterized each and everyone of you and put you together with the partner you will get most work done" He smirked.

"Damnit" I whispered and clenched my fists. Tenten stared at me and shook her head.

"As I was saying Lab desk number 5…" Orochimaru-sensei read the names of the other people but I didn't care, I kept glaring at Kiba.

_**-X-**_

Sensei read all the names and we were now getting to our seats. I sat down at Lab desk number 4, Kiba sat down seconds after. We were silent. My fists were white from squeezing them. Kiba's breathing increased.

"Now each and every one of you are gonna make some Forbidden Jutsu, and who ever makes the most by the end of the year will get paid 100 dollars" Everyone gasped. Some groaned. Kiba and I were silent. Tenten came up.

"Hey you don't have to be so glum you know…think of what you could do with 100 dollars, you can rub it in Hiashi's face" Tenten whispered in my ear. "Everyone likes a man with money" She was teasing me now "Common just chill" She kissed my cheek lightly and giggled to herself when I turned red.

"Alright just go make your jutsu thing already" I mumbled and she laughed some more.

"Kay" She sat down next to Sakura who was giggling already.

"So your Tenten's new man right???" Kiba whispered.

"…" I thought about it for a moment. "No I'm not Tenten's boyfriend…just a really close friend" I whispered. I reached out for the chemicals. Kiba nodded.

"She seems to really like you" Kiba graved another chemical.

"She just needs a friend right now, and here I am" I dripped the blue chemical into he pink one.

"Oh" Kiba's mood lightened, happier, I couldn't figure out why. After that we sat in silence making the Jutsu crap we needed.

_**-X-**_

Science finished and I was now in the locker room getting ready for gym.

"What happened with Kiba, Hyuuga???" Sasuke asked as I was tying my shoe.

"Nothing really we just sat in silence and made the jutsu shit"

"You know you shouldn't have freaked out like that in the begging of class...you broke his nose, I'm surprised the Sensei didn't notice" Naruto butted in.

"Shut up" I put my bag in my gym locker and sat down to wait for the rest of them.

"You know the dobe is right" Sasuke sat down. "You shouldn't have freaked out"

"Shut up" everyone was ready so I got up and walked toward the gym door. They followed.

"Hey Neji" Shikamaru spoke for the first time. "Kiba's in our gym class…look over there" Shikamaru pointed to Kiba who was talking to some people.

"Shit" I mumbled, and looked over to Kiba

"Shika-Kun!!!" Ino came running and jumped up and hugged Shikamaru. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Shikamaru reacted and hugged her back. Holding her there. "I missed you" she mumbled.

"It was just one class" Shikamaru laughed.

"Yeah but since I missed your science class with you that means I'm gonna have to take a different science class so we'll really have 2 classes without each other"

"It'll be alright" Shikamaru whispered in her ear.

"Kay" Ino got down. That's when I noticed the girls gym uniforms were different then ours. Our white shirts had short sleeves with blue on the ends, printed 'KHS' on them in blue in the center. Our shorts were baggy and white with the ends being blue. The girls' uniforms had a white tank-top with red as the straps and a red stripe at the bottom of the shirt. They had 'KHS' printed in red in the center. And there white shorts were tight to fit them, with the ends red. I wondered who made the school uniforms…

"Hey guys" Tenten walked towards us with Sakura and Hinata-sama following.

"Hey" I replied.

"NOW LISTEN UP YOU YOUTHFUL PIECES OF YOUTHFULNESS!!!" Our Sensei yelled to the whole class. "TODAY WE WILL BE RUNNING 100 LPS AROUND THE GYM AND ANYONE WHO WALKS OR COMPLAINS WILL HAVE TO DO 50 MORE LAPS EACH TIME!!!" Was this Sensei crazy???

"GAI-SENSEI I'LL MAKE YOU YOUTHFULLY PROUD!!! MY YOUTHFULNESS WILL SHINE!!!" I recognized that kid. He was from the carnival.

"ALRIGHT THEN START!!!" Everyone sprinted off into different places of the track.

"I'm gonna wait for Ino and Sakura" Tenten said to me while we were running.

"Kay I'll stay here with Uchiha" I ran at the same race as Sasuke and Tenten slowed down so Ino and Sakura would catch up. Hinata-sama was on the other side of the track running with Naruto. Shikamaru was jogging so slow it could be considered a walk. She was beside Chouji from science class who was jogging with Shikamaru, but sweating a whole bunch more.

"How many classes do you have with Tenten???" Sasuke said out of the blue while we were running.

"I have all classes with her"

"What was the elective you guys picked???"

I looked down at my feet "dance" I mumbled.

"What???"

"Dance" I whispered.

"What???"

"DANCE" I spat out at him.

Sasuke smirked. "Awww big bad Neji is gonna dance" He laughed.

"I only joined because Tenten wanted to join dance" I said.

"HA"

"You know that Sakura wanted to join dance to" I smirked.

"Ya but she didn't"

"Cause she knew you wouldn't and she would be alone" I grinned as Sasuke's face fell.

"Shut up bastard" Sasuke ran faster but I caught up. I grinned as Sasuke ran in silence.

_**-X-**_

_**TENTEN POV**_

"Hurry up Ino and Sakura!!! you guys are slow!!!" I tried jogging to the point where I was almost walking.

"Alright alright" They sped up and caught up with me. Then we started running at a regular pace. Jogging of course.

"Ino you missed it" Sakura stared at Ino.

"Missed what???" Ino looked at Sakura very confused.

"Neji kicked Kiba's ass" Sakura grinned "And for Tenten" She said in a sing-song voice.

"Just shut up Sakura" I ran faster…they caught up seconds later.

"Tell me everything!!!" Ino yelled.

"Ok well We were all sitting together in Science then Kiba comes up and asks if he could talk to Tenten, then Sasuke stood up and told him off, That's when Neji stood up and threatened him. Kiba graved Tenten's shoulder then Neji lost it and attacked Kiba" Sakura gave the brief summary and I sped up to an almost sprint.

"Neji likes Tenten and even she knows it!!!" Ino yelled to me.

"Shut up" I yelled and slowed down when they caught up to me again.

"Yeah and she even teased him in science." Sakura said with the as-a-matter-of-fact voice.

"…" I said nothing…Neji has told me multiple times that he liked me and stuff but in his own way…sometimes it's just funny to tease him…

"Hey ladies" I herd that oh so familiar voice run up beside me. The order was Ino, Sakura, Me then _him. _

"Get lost Kiba" I spat out.

"I just want to talk to you" He begged.

"Hadn't you had enough with the pounding Neji gave you?!?!" Sakura scowled.

"…" Kiba looked at his feet. "If that's what it takes to talk to you then no I haven't had enough" Kiba looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please Tennie-bear" He used my old nickname.

"…" I looked at him then at Sakura and Ino. "…hell no…" I muttered.

"Common please I'm only asking for 1 minute of your day, then after that I wont ever talk to you again I swear" he pleaded again. I plea I couldn't resist before. He made his one of a kind puppy dog eyes. I looked away. A flash in my memory played in my head. The one hat hurt me terribly.

"Back off now Kiba before I personally break your mouth to match your nose" I glared at him. He rubbed his broken nose and twitched.

"Please Tenten"

"Just say yes Tenten, listen to what he has to say then kill his ass" Ino bargained.

"…I…I…what…" I couldn't get all the words out.

"Me and Sakura will keep Neji busy enough for you two to talk at lunch time. But we will come and get you" Ino glared at Kiba "So you better make It quick"

"That's all I'm asking for" Kiba grinned that crooked grin I used to love.

"Outside, Lunchtime, by the Sakura tree" I said and ran faster. I needed to clear my head. I needed to be with Neji now. I sprinted off as fast as I could, I was faster then Sakura or Ino. I reached Neji and hugged his back.

"Hey Baby" He greeted me when I crashed onto his back.

"Hey" I forced a smile. "Sasuke, Sakura wanted me to tell you that she wants to talk to you" I looked at Sasuke and he nodded. He automatically slowed down to an almost walk we zoomed past him.

"I thought you were gonna run with Sakura and Ino" Neji smiled.

The guilt was taking me over "…I was…but then I just wanted…to get away from there talk of shoes and dresses…you know…" I forced a light laugh.

Neji stared at me. "Yeah…sure" he made a disgusted sound. "Cause nothing is worse then talking about shoes and dresses" He chuckled. I smiled.

"OH…I thought of a new name for you!!!"

"Alright shoot it at me" He was prepared and he pulled his eyebrows up.

"I'm gonna call you…" I poked his cheek "Huggy Bear" I smiled. Neji twitched. "PERFECT!!!"

"Try another"

"Ok how about…Snuggle Bear" I laughed. Neji twitched again

"Another"

"Uuummm…just Snuggles???" Neji twitched. I laughed my ass off.

"Another"

"Jelly Bean???" I was running out of ideas.

"What the hell???"

"Egghead???" The lame ideas I wrote in my notebook during class came into my head.

"Hell no" Neji grunted.

"Gum Drop???" that one was absolutely lame…

"No" he said though gritted teeth.

"Cheeky???" That one I came up with in Science, when his cheeks were red.

Neji remembered earlier "…no…"

"Tiger Toes???" my ideas seemed stupid.

"No" Neji groaned.

"Sugar Plum???" I don't even know where that one came from

"Try again"

"Tinker Bell???" that one was bad,

"No"

"Tootsies???" Wow when I wrote them down they didn't seem as bad as they sound.

"No"

"Well that's all of my ideas" there was one more…the one I used for someone else… "Wait what about Cuddles???"

"I know that's the name you used for Kiba…I'd rather not take that one" He knew me so much…

"Well then what am I gonna call you???" I thought about it again… "YOU'LL BE MY CHIQUITO!!!" (Note: Chiquito means Baby in Spanish, Tenten is calling Neji the same thing he calls her but in a different language)

"I'll stick with that one then" he groaned. "Where did you come up with these in just a second???"

I looked at my running feet. "I wrote them down during class"

He smirked "Were you really that desperate to find me another name???"

"Well yeah, you have one for me so I wanted one for you" I smiled.

"Your weird" He chuckled "But I like weird" He smiled at me and I blushed.

"Cut it out Chiquito" I lightly slapped is hand away and he laughed.

"Ok then, we're almost done" he pointed to the electronical billboard that held the numbers that each person ran so far he ran 50 and I ran 49, how the hell were we all suppose to run 100 laps?!?! He ran 1 more then me because I was running with Sakura and Ino before Neji.

"How the hell am I suppose to run 100 laps" My legs were getting tired.

"I didn't mean the laps I meant the time" Neji pointed to the clock on the billboard. "See we only have 5 minutes left, Gai-sensei can't keep us here after the class is over"

"How could I not think of that?!?!" I was so frustrated with having to run 100 laps that I didn't realize that there was a time limit.

"I guess you didn't pay attention, that in 1 hour it is basically impossible to run 100 laps." Neji chuckled. After that we ran until class was done.

_**-X-**_

Class finished and we were now in the locker room.

"So Tenten, you better hurry up so you can meet Kiba and still be back with us at lunch" Sakura spoke. Hinata's head shot up.

"Meet Kiba???" Hinata asked curiously.

"Tenten's ex" Ino said uncareing.

"Your ex???" Hinata was surprised.

"Ya he wont stop bothering me so I'm gonna see what he wants, don't worry about it Hinata" I stuffed my clothes in my gym bag and went out the door. People were gathering at lunch. I went outside by the Sakura tree. Surely there he was sitting there. I stood there not willing to sit down next to him. He patted the seat next to him. I shook my head. He sighed.

"Hurry and make this quick I have somewhere to be" I muttered.

"I was just gonna explain what you saw a few mouths ago-"

"If that's it then your wasting your time" I shifted my weight to my right leg.

"No let me explain…I never intended to do what I did, she just came up to me and started telling me how cool she thought I was, I told her I had a girlfriend but she insisted that she didn't want anything but friendship, I believed her…then she kissed me…I pulled away and told her I had to leave but she graved my shirt and tugged me against her…I guess I gave in when she kissed me again…and that's when you came… it knocked me out of the trance that I was in, then I felt the pain…the lower pain, the pain that I thought that I deserved…the pain that I caused you that day was minimal to what I felt…I knew I had hurt you, I was gonna call you but when you kicked me you seemed satisfied and happy, you were mad and angry too, I couldn't read your face, there were so many emotions playing on your face I thought it be better till the next time I saw you in person" A tear fell down his cheek "Then I saw you walk into English with that guy…Neji was it???" I nodded, I couldn't move I froze "you didn't notice that I was in the class…you seemed happy, by his side, and he seemed happy, that's when Sakura saw me and told Sasuke who told Neji who told you…I'll admit it, I was mad, not at you, but at Neji…he was making you happy, when I know that could have been me if I didn't leave class early...I wanted to leave, and that's what lead to what you saw, another girl decided to skip class, then you, I know I did wrong, I'm not asking for your forgiveness…I just want you to understand…" another tear fell down his face, I couldn't move, I stared at his face and the wet tears, the tears that I wouldn't let fall that one day. "I tried to give you everything I had, but I knew that I wasn't good enough for you, but how could you put _me_ in the _back_ and give _him_ the _front_ seat??? And just forget about me???" more tears fell from his face and I thought about the metaphor. I guess I have forgotten about him though the long summer. A flash of good times I had with him flew though my head. Then a flash of better times flew in my head with Neji. I was confused. I didn't know what I wanted. Part of me wanted to go over and hug Kiba, the other wanted to run into Neji's arms. "I'm sorry I hurt you Tenten, I know that I deserve what's happening to me" I stared blankly at him refusing to let tears down my face. "I want you to understand, not forgive, so what do you say???" His voice was cracking from the tears flowing down his face.

"…" I opened my mouth but no words came out.

"Well???" Kiba stood up next to me.

"…I…I…I…" I couldn't talk I just tackled him with a hug. I still didn't cry, I refused to, Kiba's muffled tears were being herd.

"Is that a yes or no???" He hugged me tight and I remembered his scent, the light yet strong colone. He was warm. I nodded my head and he smiled. "Thank you Tenten" He kissed the top of my head. "For understanding" I nodded again. "So now can I ask you something else???" We wiped his tears away and I was still frozen. I nodded again. "Will you be my girlfriend again???" He pleaded.

TIME FROZE

I COULDN'T BREATH

HE STARED AT ME WITH EXCITEMENT WAITING FOR MY ANSWER

WHAT SHOULD I DO?!?!

_**-X-**_

_**REVIEW IF U WANT ME 2 CONTINUE 2 WRITE THIS STORY!!! PLZ AND THANK U!!! suggestions would b good.**_


	8. Always

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…if I did I would put NEJITEN, SasuSaku, NaruHina & ShikaIno 2gether OH and I would kill Temari

_**-X-**_

"…I…I…I…" I couldn't talk I just tackled him with a hug. I still didn't cry, I refused to, Kiba's muffled tears were being herd.

"Is that a yes or no???" He hugged me tight and I remembered his scent, the light yet strong colone. He was warm. I nodded my head and he smiled. "Thank you Tenten" He kissed the top of my head. "For understanding" I nodded again. "So now can I ask you something else???" We wiped his tears away and I was still frozen. I nodded again. "Will you be my girlfriend again???" He pleaded.

TIME FROZE

I COULDN'T BREATH

HE STARED AT ME WITH EXCITEMENT WAITING FOR MY ANSWER

WHAT SHOULD I DO?!?!

_**-X-**_

Kiba looked at me with his pleading puppy dog eyes. Now what?!?! I thought to myself.

"Tennie-bear???" Kiba asked again.

"…" I looked at him in the eyes; I saw the pain he was going though.

"Do you need time to think???" Kiba asked me. I shook my head. I knew what I wanted. I jumped up and hugged Kiba as tight as I could. His arms wrapped around me, the way they used to…the way I loved…

"…yes…Kiba..." I couldn't cry, I refused to. Kiba held me in his arms.

"Arrigatou Tennie" He kissed the top of my head.

_**-X-**_

_**NEJI POV**_

After gym was over I headed to lunch with Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Hey guys" Naruto sat down by Hinata-sama.

"Sup" Sakura smiled. Sasuke went to sit next to her. Someone was missing.

"Where's Tenten???" I asked.

"Uuummm…nii-san-" Hinata-sama started but Ino covered her mouth.

"Tenten went to the bathroom, don't worry about" Sakura said uncareing,

"Ok…" I could tell that they were hiding something. Why couldn't Hinata-sama tell me this??? Why did Ino cover her mouth??? There was something more. I stared at Hinata-sama who looked at me then turned away. Yep, something was up. "Hinata-sama may I speak to you, alone. Hiashi-sama wanted me to tell you something about the company that is strictly for your ears only" I got up and walked towards the vending machine. Hinata-sama hesitated and looked at Sakura and Ino who shook there heads. Hinata-sama went to where I was waiting.

"Yes niisan???"

"Look Hinata-sama I don't like playing games so tell me where Tenten is" I said in a cold voice.

"S-She's i-in the b-bathroom" she stuttered and looked away. I graved her arm.

"Hinata-sama you're gonna tell me and tell me NOW where Hinata-sama is" I threatened threw my gritted teeth. Hinata-sama shivered and nodded. I followed her eyes. I saw Tenten. She was with Kiba. I clenched my fist and though Hinata-sama out of my way. I stomped towards the door. I felt someone…or rather some PEOPLE jump on my back. I turned my head and found Ino and Sakura clinging to my back. They weren't that heavy but heavy enough to slow me down. "Get the fuck off of my back" I muttered.

"NO, TENTEN JUST NEEDS TO HEAR WHAT KIBA HAS TO SAY!!!" Sakura squealed and tightened her grip.

"Yeah don't worry about it Neji" Ino pulled me back.

"Get off of me" I started walking. Ino and Sakura struggled. They both had a firm grip, they dragged there feet on the floor. It slowed me down quit a bit. I kept walking, or rather stomping my way to the door that led outside, I reached the door and walked outside. Ino and Sakura slid down and were now dragging themselves on the ground tugging my feet.

"No Neji leave them alone!!!" Sakura shrieked. She hugged my feet.

"Nothing is gonna happen Neji!!!" Ino was now sitting on my feet. Sakura copied her position. I kept walking. They were coming into view. Kiba was crying. Tenten was frozen there.

"Neji you'll regret this!!!" Sakura yelled.

"Don't you trust Tenten?!?!" Ino bit my leg. I flinched but kept moving. I was so close.

"Neji stop!!!" Sakura shouted,

"Yeah Neji just stop!!!" Ino growled.

"Get off of me" I muttered, they both shook there heads. I looked up to where Tenten and Kiba were. Kiba was crying his eyes out and Tenten leaped to hug him…what the hell is happening?!?! I broke out into a run with sakura and Ino still sitting on my feet graving my legs. Kiba asked Tenten a question. Tenten nodded her head. He kissed the top of her head…WHAT THE HELL!!! I stopped. I stared at Tenten. Ino and Sakura sat there with there mouths dropping to the floor. They released me. All three of us were frozen. I couldn't understand what was going on. I just turned around and ran. Ran as far as I could. Ran away from the school and who was in it. Ran away from the pain I felt there in the field. Ran away from all. I didn't slow down. I didn't even know where I was going exactly. I just needed to think. I ran by a familiar house. Tenten's house. I sat down on the front steps. I looked up at the sky, and everything I felt flashed before my eyes…Tenten's face appeared everywhere…

_**-X-**_

_**TENTEN POV**_

"Kiba, I have to go" I pulled away from him. "I promised I'd go eat with Sakura and Ino" I smiled.

He nodded. "All right" he wiped his eyes. "I'll call ya"

"Kay" we said our good byes. And Kiba kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"SAKURA!!! INO!!!! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!?!" I stared at there bulging eyes.

"N…Neji…he…" Sakura began.

"He what???" I asked her.

"He knew we were lying and asked Hinata were you were…Hinata told him…he came out here and we were trying to stop him…but he saw…then he ran away…" Ino pointed in a direction.

"Shit" I muttered. "I have to fix this" I broke out into a sprint. "COVER FOR ME!!!" I shouted back to them "AND FOR NEJI!!!" I turned the corner. Where could he be??? I ran around the school and the streets around the school. I ran all the way to his house. He wasn't there. I ran to the park. He wasn't there either. I ran around the block… I FOUND HIM…he was at my house??? I walked slowly. He was staring at the clouds…defeated….i sat down next to him.

"Hey" He muttered.

"Hey…" I sounded like I was gonna cry. "Why'd you run???" I asked him.

Neji kept staring at the clouds, not once looking at me. "I just felt like getting away from school" he lied.

"Really???"

"Yeah"

"…"

"…"

"Sakura and Ino told me what happened" I started "you didn't have to leave"

"…" Neji traced his eyes over the bird "You agreed to being with Kiba again…I couldn't stand seeing you hurt anymore…you know he's gonna do it…why did you accept???" He looked at me for the first time since I found him.

"…He said he didn't mean it…that it wasn't his intention…"

"If it wasn't his intention then why did he do it??? Why would he risk hurting you???" Neji's voice was soft.

"He isn't that way" I explained. "Not the way you think he is"

"I guess your right" Neji looked up again. "He's worse" he muttered. "He's gonna break your heart again" Neji whispered.

"He said he wouldn't" I said raising my voice.

"Look I…" Neji stopped himself. Clearly the anger was building in his voice too.

"You???"

"I…don't want to see you get hurt…not again…" Neji looked down and played with his fingers.

"Everything's gonna be fine" I stood up. "Do you wanna go back to class or just hang here???"

"You can go back if you want…I think I'm gonna stay here" Neji looked down again.

"Alright then I'll stay too" I sat back down next to Neji.

"Your _boyfriend_ is gonna wonder where you are…" he said the second word with disgust.

"Well he shouldn't care" I smiled. "Common lets watch a movie or something" I got up and pulled him inside my house.

"Look if you get caught skipping they'll-"

"Your skipping too ya know" I interrupted him.

"Ya but I don't care what happens to me, you could get in serious trouble" Neji tried to reason with me.

"I'm not going back if you don't go back" I pouted.

"Go back so you don't get in trouble!!!" Neji picked me up and started walking outside.

"No not if you don't come with me!!!" I started kicking everywhere.

"Tenten would you just-" I stopped Neji by kissing him. Not one of my best ideas since I'm currently in a relationship but it was the best thing I had in mind to get Neji to stop arguing. It was a passionate kiss. Neji slid his tongue in my mouth and I responded. Neji was still carrying me outside and I had stopped kicking. Neji pulled away then. He stared at me blank, his face all red.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry it was the first thing that came to mind" I explained.

"I-I-I-It's ok…it was my fault I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so close to you in the first place" Neji set me down on my feet. WHAT?!?! NOT SO CLOSE TO ME IN THE FIRST PLACE?!?!

"I've been closer to you before ya know" I said.

"Yeah but before you didn't have a boyfriend" Neji reasoned.

"Oh so just because I have a boyfriend you wont get close to me???" I asked.

"Yes I'll still be able to get in a certain distance from you…what I did was unacceptable and I apologize" Neji bowed his head slightly. Was he talking about the kiss??? That was totally _MY_ fault not his…

"Chiquito you really don't mean what you say do you???" I took a step closer and he took one back.

"Tenten you're dating Kiba…if he makes you happy then I don't wanna ruin it by…by…" I cornered him to a wall. I smirked with victory.

"Just cause I have a boyfriend doesn't mean I can't be your friend" I was now about 5 inches away from his face.

"I didn't say I wouldn't be your friend Tenten I meant that…well…Kiba is a very jealous angry type…if he see's us like this, he'll get mad and dump you…he makes you happy and I don't wanna see you all sad because of my mistake" Neji bumped into the wall behind him.

"Is that it??? Because you think Kiba will dump me or something…Neji that's-that's SO SWEET!!!" I jumped up and hugged my Chiquito as hard as I could…he really did care about me…Neji's face turned red again he hugged me tight and I giggled. "You'll always be my best friend ya know…even if Kiba doesn't like that" I lightly gave Neji a kiss on the cheek. He turned as red as a tomato.

"And you'll always be my baby" Neji hugged me back tighter then before.

"Glad to know" I smiled and Neji tickled a special spot my sides. "H-Hey" I backed away laughing.

Neji smirked. "I'll always be the only one to memorize exactly where your tickle spot is too" he said smug. I frowned. He's right…if you don't hit it exact then it doesn't tickle me. Kiba has been trying to find my tickle spot for as long as I can remember. And here comes Neji and can hit it any time he wants??? So unfair!!!

"Then I'll always be the only one who can make you turn redder then blood" I whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek again. He turned a bright red and looked away.

"Hn"

"Hey you started it" I giggled.

"And I'm gonna finish it" Neji picked me up and swung me around. So I was on his back. "I'll always be the one to have your first kiss" he said as smug as ever. Neji walked out the door.

"And I'll always have yours" I said even more smug. I hugged his back and rested my head on his head. Looks like he was giving me a piggy-back ride all the way back to school.

_**-X-**_

We made It back to school in time for our last class Math…great now I'll have to explain to Sakura and Ino why I excepted…at least I'm cool with Neji.

"Ms. Nariko, Mr. Hyuuga nice of you to join us today" ok so we were 20 minutes late no big deal right??? "Mr. Hyuuga please take your seat next to Sasuke Uchiha there" the sensei said. "And you Ms. Nariko take your seat next to Hinata Hyuuga over there" He pointed to my seat. I sat down across the room from Neji and Sasuke. I looked around and also found Naruto in the front of the room…wonder why??? And Sakura on the sensei's computer…wonder what she's doin??? "For those of you who have just walked in I'm Ibiki-sensei your math teacher for the rest of the year" he stared at us…or rather GLARED at us as we looked at him. "Now then let me continue my lesson!!!" Ibiki-sensei turned around and started writing on the white board. Everyone was taking notes… "Now that you know that the orthocenter of the triangle is…"

"Pssst" I turned to my left and found Hinata passing a note to me. I took it without being seen. The note read: **Where were you??? And where was nii-san??? And worst of all WHY DID YOU ACCEPT KIBA?!?! Answer me Tenten I need to know why you broke my cousin's heart!!! :( **I didn't take Hinata as the revenge-for-your-cousin type…I might as well tell her and straight out too… I wrote: **Listen Hinata I didn't know that Kiba was gonna ask me back ok, it was just out of know where and I've liked him for the longest time you know…so I couldn't just say NO just like that…I was looking for Neji that's why we were both gone, he saw us in the meadow and ran away…I went to go get him back we sorta missed the last 2 classes before this one because Neji was trying to get me to understand that he just wants me to be happy…even ask him…I HAD NO INTENTION OF BREAKING HIS HEART!!! **I passed it to Hinata and she read it over twice it seemed. She stared at me like I was the worst person in the world then she sighed. "Ok then…are you two cool now???" she whispered to me.

I nodded. "Yeah we're cool"

"Ok" Hinata went back to taking notes. I couldn't help but stare at Neji the whole time…he just wants me to be happy, and I want him to be happy too…

_**-X-**_

School finished and I headed to swim practice. Kiba walked with me till he had to go to the second pool for water polo. Then it hit me. NEJI'S GONNA TRY-OUT FOR THE WATER POLO TEAM TOO!!!

"Have fun swimming ok" Kiba said to me.

"Sure, sure" I jumped in the pool and Kiba walked away.

"ALRIGHT MAGOTS LINE UP!!!" Coach Anko-Sensei yelled out to us. Everyone quickly lined up while I took my sweet time…hee hee hee as captain of the team I'm on Anko-sensei's good side. "ARE ALL OF YOU HOPEING TO MAKE THE TEAM THIS YEAR?!?!" Anko yelled at everyone. Nobody answered. "I SAID **ARE ALL OF YOU HOPEING TO MAKE THE TEAM THIS YEAR?!?!?!**" everyone nodded terrified. I held back a laugh. "Good now then Tenten here is gonna evaluate you guys each and record you times. The ones with the best times gets to stay and you girls that suck are going home!!! Do I make myself clear?!?!" Anko-sensei yelled furiously to everyone.

"YES SIR!!!" all the girls accept me yelled out. Anko-sensei left the pool area and went to get a dango. All the girl calmed down when she left. The had NO reason to do that…I'm gonna make them wish they were never born…

"OK LISTEN UP!!! IM NOT LIKE LITTLE MISS NICE ANKO-SENSEI!!! I TAKE MY TEAM SERIOUSLY!!! AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT THEN THERE'S THE DOOR!!!" I pointed to the door and some of the girls were already out before I finished. "THE DOOR OPTION IS ALWAYS OPEN FOR YOU SISSY'S OUT THERE!!! AT LEAST ONLY FOT TODAY" I smirked "TODAY IS THE ONLY FEE-DAY YOU HAVE TO SAFELY WALK OUT!!! AFTER TODAY YOU WILL BE A SWIMMER A GOOD WELL TRAINED SWIMMER BY ME" some of the girls flinched and I smiled "THE HIGHWAY OPTION IS NOT TOLORATED HERE IN MY POOL!!! ANYONE WHO SKIPPS OUT ON ANY PRACTICE WILL FIND OUT MY TRUE RATH AS A CAPTIAN!!! I DON'T CARE IF YOUR GRANDMA JUST DIED!!! YOU MUST BE TOTALLY AND UTTERALLY COMMITTED TO THE TEAM!!! IS THAT CLEAR?!?!?!" I stomped my foot to show I meant business.

"YES SIR, TENTEN SIR!!!" there were fewer voices this time. I looked over and found 5 more girls heading out for the locker room.

"Excellent…now shall we begin???" I smiled.

"YES SIR TENTEN SIR!!!"

"I want oldest to youngest organized by the time I come back!!! Got it!!!"

"YES SIR TENTEN SIR!!!" I walked over to the boys water polo team try-outs…I stayed far enough for them not to see me but I could perfectly see all of them practicing. I found Neji kicking some ass and Kiba getting pissed. Neji had a good throw. And Kiba had a hard time blocking him. It made me laugh. A lot of the water polo players were betting on who would be captain Neji or Kiba. Kiba has been captain for 2 years running ever since he was a freshman, bow that he's a junior he's gonna get kicked out of captain by Neji who hasn't been on a water polo team ever in his life??? That's what made me laugh. I watched them play and it was 3-3 then I realized I needed to get back to my own team…

"Is everyone organized???" I asked.

"Yep" the girl in the front of the line said.

"How old are you???" I asked.

"I'm a senior here, 18 years old" she stated.

"And you're just trying out now???" I asked.

"I didn't think I would make it…but since it's my senior year what do I have to loose???" she smiled.

"ALRIGHT YOU KNOW HOW IT WORKS!!! IF YOUR ALREADY ON THE TEAM THEN STAND BEHIND ME!!!" My teammates from last year stood behind me. I do this every year so the people that are trying out know who there up against in competitive swimming. Some left because they saw the other girls, some left cause they couldn't handle it, other's left cause they didn't like me or Anko…I'm fine with that…

_**-X-**_

Swimming try-outs are over and I'm walking home with Kiba now…

"So how were your try-outs???" I asked a little smug.

"Some lucky bastard made it all the was to co-captain…a little bit more and he'll take my place…"

"Oh really??? Who???" I asked innocently.

"…no one really just forget about it" Kiba slid his hand into mine, twining our fingers together.

"But I want to know" I pouted.

"Just forget about it"

"Oh common please!!!" I tried my best to imitate his one of a kind puppy dog eyes.

"Alright it was...your boy Neji" Kiba wrapped his arm around my waist. By 'boy' he meant my friend.

"So is he good???" I asked.

"He's REALLY good" Kiba hugged me while we were still walking. "You wanna get some Chinese before I drop you off???" he whispered in my ear, I giggled.

"Sure" I smiled. Just like before Kiba would take me to get Chinese after our practices. I couldn't help but feel that someone was watching us though…maybe I'm just being paranoid.

"What can I get you sir???" a Chinese guy asked Kiba.

"I'll have a plate of Chinese rice to go…large" Kiba said.

"Why to go???" I asked.

"So we can eat it at your house" Kiba smiled.

"OK" I smelled the rice and was tempted to just eat it right then and there. Kiba saw this and smirked.

"You'll have to wait till' we get to your house" Kiba graved my hand. And we walked in silence…I could smell the rice. Kiba was doing this on purpose!!! We finally reached my house and I tackled Kiba.

"GIMMIE THE RICE!!!" I yelled while he held the to-go bag tight. I was sitting on top of him and he was smiling.

"Gimmie a kiss first" Kiba smirked.

"…no…" I jumped toward the rice bag; Kiba graved my arm and pulled me back.

"Common you wouldn't kiss me when we were together last time…why not now???" Kiba was pleading,

"Because you still have your lips infected with that tramps lip gloss" I took the bag and ran.

"Aaawww common" Kiba begged. "Even before that you wouldn't kiss me" Kiba hugged me tight. "Can you at least tell me why???"

"Because before the tramp I was still waiting for the right time" I said in a soft voice.

"Aaawww common baby"

"What did you say???"

"I said Aaawww common baby"

"REPEAT THAT" he did not just call me-

"Common baby"

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT"

"Baby???"

"Yes don't call me that" I was getting frustrated. That word only sounds right coming from ONE PERSON'D mouth.

"Well why not???"

"Just because" I sat on his lap while we watched movies and ate rice. I still had the feeling that someone was watching us though…

_**-X-**_

**SORRY 4 THE BOREING CHAPTER!!! REVIEW IF U WANT ME 2 CONTINURE WRITING THIS STORY!!! PLZ AND THANK U!!! suggestions needed**


	9. The Storm and The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…if I did I would put NEJITEN, SasuSaku, NaruHina & ShikaIno 2gether OH and I would kill Temari 

_**-X-**_

"I said Aaawww common baby"

"REPEAT THAT" he did not just call me-

"Common baby"

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT"

"Baby???"

"Yes don't call me that" I was getting frustrated. That word only sounds right coming from ONE PERSON'S mouth.

"Well why not???"

"Just because" I sat on his lap while we watched movies and ate rice. I still had the feeling that someone was watching us though…

_**-X-**_

"No Kiba don't-" To late…Kiba tickled me all over I laughed but not as hard cause he still didn't find my tickle spot.

"Aaawww common Tennie…cant you just tell me where your tickle spot is???" Kiba whispered in my ear. We decided to go to the park after the movie.

"Nu-uh…you gotta find it on your own…and if you can't then all the better for me" I smirked as Kiba tried desperately tickling me everywhere in hope of finding my special spot. "You'll never find it" I said sorta smug.

"That's NO FAIR!!! You know where mine is!!!"

"Kiba EVERYONE knows that your belly-button is your tickle spot!!!" I stated and ran towards the monkey bars.

"Wait let me push your belly-button!!!" Kiba chased after me and climbed the monkey bars. As soon as he was close I jumped off and ran into the soccer field. Kiba jumped and chased me around the whole park.

"NO YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME TO PUSH MY BELLY-BUTTON!!!" I smiled and ran everywhere trying everything I could to loose him. Nothing worked. Kiba was on my trail like a hound dog.

"That's no problem I'll catch you eventually" Kiba said running faster.

"Oh shit" I whispered as he gained speed.

"Your mine" Kiba said and jumped on me…YES JUMPED ON ME!!! "Caught you" he said all smug.

"Pfft ya you caught me…NOW GET OFF YOU FRICKEN HEAVY!!!" I pushed Kiba off of me and he rolled to my right. We laid there for a few seconds.

"Oh yeah" Kiba propped himself up on his el-bow and pushed my belly-button. I laughed but not so hard. "oh…I forgot you had a belly-button ring" Kiba touched the hard spot on my belly.

"Yeah remember…of a dragon" I pulled my shirt up just enough to see it.

"Yeah I remember you screaming when you got that in" Kiba chuckled. "hahaha they had to do it three times cause the first time you moved and the second time you kicked the dude in the face making him pass out" Kiba rolled over laughing.

"Hey if it didn't hurt so damn much then I wouldn't have moved or kicking the dude in the face!!!" I protested. Kiba kept laughing. "Lets see YOU get a belly-button ring and we'll see if YOU scream" I muttered.

Kiba smiled. "Guys don't get belly-button rings…just gay guys"

"I guess that's true…will you still get one though…for me" I smiled and he shook his head. I frowned "Fine then"

"Hey" Kiba stared at me for what seemed to be for hours but actually 5 minutes…weird.

"Yeah???" I said sorta weary.

"Where did you get that necklace???" Kiba asked oddly. "You only have one half"

I froze. "…uuummm…this???" I graved my necklace.

"Yeah…where's the other half???" Kiba asked again curiously.

"Oh…Neji gave it to me…he has the other half" I said in the no-big-deal sorta way…Kiba frowned.

"And why do you still have it on if your not going out with him anymore" Kiba asked furiously. WHAT THE HELL!!!

"Ok 1st I can hang anything I want around my neck 2nd I really like this necklace cause it symbolizes friendship which I still have with Neji and 3rd I never went out with Neji" I counted on my fingers so Kiba would understand.

"Why don't you just take it off" Kiba reached out for my necklace.

I slapped his hand away. "Excuse me, I happen to like this necklace" I spat out at him.

Kiba growled. "You can't keep it anymore cause your not with him anymore your with me"

"Just cause I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean you can tell me what I can or cant put around my neck!!!" I graved my yang piece protectively.

Kiba took deep breathes. "Fine whatever keep that piece of shit around your neck see if I care" WHAT THE FUCK DID HE JUST SAY!?!?

Ok now he pissed me off I punched him square in the nose where it was already broken, more blood squirted out. "YOU ASSWHOLE THIS NECKLACE IS VERY IMPORTANT FOR ME AND NEJI!!! IT SYMBOLIZES FRIENDSHIP WHICH WE STILL HAVE DESPITE THE FACT THAT IM GOING OUT WITH YOU!!! WHICH BY THE WAY ISN'T WORKING OUT SO GOOD!!! YOU KNOW AND I CAN JUST-"

"Ok ok Tennie gomen gomen don't get so mad at me" Kiba squirmed to his knees and held his nose. "I didn't know the necklace was important to you…please don't leave…I just got you back" Kiba pleaded.

"Just watch what you say GOT IT!?!?" I sat down next to him calming myself down.

"Gomen Tennie" Kiba reached out and hugged me.

"Yeah whatever" I stood up and graved his arm. "Common lets get that nose fixed"

"Arrigatou" Kiba graved my hand. We started walking to the hospital.

_**-X-**_

"Alright Tennie good as new" Kiba shouted with excitement. He pointed to his nose. We just got out of the hospital and it was dark outside.

"Yeah good as new" I mumbled.

"Kay we should head home" Kiba said after looking at the sky.

"Yeah that'd be a good idea" I stated. I watched the clouds gather. "It'd gonna rain soon" I whispered.

"Yeah sure is…looks like a storm" Kiba noted. "Kay cya tomorrow Tennie" Kiba walked off.

"WAIT!!!" I shouted.

"Ya???"

"Your not walking me home???" I asked with confusion and anger. Rain started to fall.

"I never did before…you can handle yourself that's what you always told me…" Kiba stared at me with confusion "Do you want me to walk you home???" Kiba looked at his watch.

"Jerk" I whispered.

"What???" He shouted. The rain was getting heavier.

"I SAID FORGET IT!!!" I yelled at him and started for my house.

"OH OK!!!" he yelled back. Asswhole could have at least given me his jacket or something. I turned around to see him put up his hood. And what looked like an umbrella came out of his pocket. I looked down and saw that I still had on the school uniform, my hair was falling out of place cause of the rain. The winds got stronger and I shivered as I made my way to my house. I couldn't find it…all the rain was coming down hard. DAMNIT RAIN.

"RAIN RAIN GO AWAY COME AGAIN SOME OTHER DAY!!!" I shouted "DAMN YOU!!!" I slipped and fell. Shit…my knee got cut by a piece of glass…what the hell!!! I sat down in the middle of the rain trying to get the glass out of my knee. Damnit this isn't working!!! "OH SHIT!!!" I just noticed I was in the middle of the road!!! A car was heading straight for me!!! No no no damnit!!! I closed my eyes…this was the end…I waited for truck to hit me so I could pummel to my death. It's cold…everything turned black. The rain kept falling hard as ever now that I was faceing my death. For a second I saw a figure get out of the truck and run towards me…that's all I saw before I passed out…

_**-X-**_

Whats this feeling???

Warmth???

Why does my throat hurt???

Where am I???

"Will she be ok???"

"Yes she'll be fine"

"Tenten can you hear me???" I recognized that voice…Hinata??? I nodded slightly.

"Tenten…baby can you move???" I recognized that voice to…and that word…that word sounded right…the way it was suppose to…I shook my head in truth I couldn't move…I had to force myself!!! "Are you sure???" Neji asked very worried…shit…MOVE TENTEN MOE!!! I opened my eyes.

"TENTEN!!!" Hinata tackled me with a hug. So it was the Hyuuga's.

"Hinata-sama get off of her…your hurting her" Neji whispered. "And keep your voice down her ears banged with the rain and the coldness talk to loud and you'll hurt her some more" Neji yanked Hinata away from me.

"Gomen gomen" Hinata whispered ashamed and sorry.

"Jus go wait out over there" Neji pointed to the side of his room.

"Ok niisan" Hinata quickly moved to where Neji directed her to go.

"Baby…can you move" Neji whispered to me…I nodded slightly. "Can you try and sit up for me???" Neji softly said to me…why do I feel so weak??? I moved my neck up and forcefully propped myself up a little then I quickly fell back down on the bed. "Don't force yourself" Neji said again with worry. I shook my head, my eyes weren't open but squinting. I forced myself up again. I arms were wiggling and my heart was hurting…what the hell happened to me?!?! I sat up and Neji quickly put his strong hand on my back to help me stay were I was. "Hinata-sama could you please go get Tenten some water???" Neji turned to Hinata who was out the door before my eyes could follow where she was. "Your gonna be ok" Neji whispered again and lightly hugged me. The door opened and Hinata was at Neji's side in an instant. "Can you drink this baby???" Neji slid the cup in my hand and i clutched it…my fingers couldn't support it that good…Neji saw this and graved the cup, he touched the cup of water to my lips. "Ready???" I nodded. He let down little by little the cold water that was inside the cup. It felt so good.

"A-a-a-a-a-arri-g-gatou" I managed to say when I finished drinking the water. My throat still burned and what I said came out all muffled and cracked.

"Baby don't talk if you can't…just rest" Neji laid me back down gently on the soft bed. I closed my eyes and did as I was told.

_**-X-**_

I woke up for what seemed like days. I looked around and found myself in Neji's room. I propped my self up.

"Tenten are you better now" Hinata whispered. She was sitting beside the bed the whole time. I looked to my right and there was Neji…holding my hand…he was sleeping, I didn't want to wake him…

"Yeah…I f-feel a lot better" I said with only a little bit of cracking of my voice.

"That's good" Hinata smiled.

"Why are you still here???" I asked…shouldn't we all be at school???

"I'm already ready…I was about to leave I just came 2 check on you" Hinata stood up so I could see her uniform.

"Oh" I looked over to Neji. "Isn't Neji gonna go to school???" wait…something was wrong…what about me??? "Hinata…" I felt my skin on an unfamiliar like shirt… "Where is my uniform???" I blushed.

Hinata giggled. "Don't worry I changed your clothes cause your uniform was all wet…you know…from the rain, and Neji insisted that he wouldn't go to school till you feel better or are capable of going yourself" Hinata nodded towards Neji "You know…Niisan cares for you more then Kiba could ever in his life…" She headed towards the door "He would never leave you in a storm" the door shut. It was silent now…just me and my conscience…oh and Neji…I set my head back down on his pillow closed my eyes and went to sleep.

_**-X-**_

I woke up again later that day, my head felt WAY better and my throat wasn't as dry. I rolled my head over to see if Neji was still there…he wasn't…I stared at his plain white ceiling. Stupid Kiba…stupid me…stupid rain…stupid nose…stupid hospital…stupid pain…stupid throat…stupid nice soft bed…stupid Neji bring me food-wait what??? I propped myself up so I was in a sitting position.

"Oh…you're awake" Neji whispered. He set a tray of food on the counter. "I brought some food for when you got up…our nurse/maid said you'd be up soon…"

"It's ok Neji-kun you don't need to whisper anymore…I feel a ton times better!!!" I jumped up from the bed. "See!!! Good as new!!!" I started punching and kicking the air. That when I realized what exactly Hinata had put on me…

Neji smirked. "That shirt looks good on you"

I blushed and went under the covers of his bed. "It looks better on you" I mumbled. Yep…stupid Hinata put one of Neji's shirts on me…the navy blue muscle shirt…but since I'm a girl and don't have the muscles Neji has it's all baggy over me. I had Hinata's black tight shorts…good thing the shirt covered me all the way down past my butt or I would have been MORE embarrassed…

Neji chuckled "You can have that one, if it makes you feel better, that way it's not my shirt your wearing but yours"

"Hmph" I curled into a small tiny ball in the sheets of Neji's gigantic king sized bed.

"Your clothes are almost dry don't worry" Neji sat on the floor next to the bed.

"Dry???"

"Yeah, I sent one of our maids to dry your clothes in the dryer" Neji shrugged. "So you don't feel to uncomfortable wearing my shirt…"

"No it's fine!!! Really, kinda cozy" it really was cozy, big warm soft…and it smelled like Neji…

"Ok then" Neji got up and handed me the tray of food.

"Arrigatou Neji-Kun" I slurped down my cereal and bit my French toast, then stuffed my eggs in my mouth then chugged my orange juice. I've never been so hungry in my life!!!

"…" Neji stared at me will I continued to eat my breakfast like a pig.

"Want…some???" I offered him some of my bacon. Probably shouldn't have offered it to him when my mouth wasn't full of cereal though…

"…" Neji smiled. "Sure" he took the bacon from my hand and ate it in two swift bites.

"What are you doing on the floor??? Your bed is big enough for both of us you know" I asked with my mouth full of delicious food.

"…I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable…you just recovered and your concerned about your clothes so I thought it be best if I keep my distance from you…to avoid trouble"

"Oh not this shit again" I gulped my food so nothing was in my mouth. "Common we both watched movies from here on your plasma TV" I pointed to his TV. "It's big enough and I wont feel 'uncomfortable' Neji-kun common I'm not like that…remember we're friends and friends can sit wherever they want" I pulled Neji's arm and made him sit next to me. "Now here have some pancakes"

"…alright then…" Neji crossed his legs and bit down gently on his pancake. I envied him…he could eat anything and make it look like a god was the one eating it. I looked down at myself; there were a whole bunch of crumbs everywhere. On MY side of the bed.

"How can you do that?!?!" I finally asked after he completely finished it all.

"Do what???"

"How can you eat with out dropping ONE SINGLE CRUM!?!" I looked down at his clothes and there was no site of any crumb around him.

"Easy…chew slowly and most importantly" Neji smirked. "Eat with your mouth closed" Neji reached out and closed my mouth cause I was dropping crumbs all over.

I frowned. "Hmph" I turned the other way and continued to eat the way I felt like. My back was now to Neji.

Neji sighed. "It's nothing to get mad over you know" He spun me around so I was faceing him again. "Besides…I think it's cute" he reached up and wiped some crumbs off of my face.

"Whatever" I turned back around to hide by blush.

Neji smirked. "So are we gonna go to school or just stay here all day???"

"I guess we could go to school…I mean we already missed dance and history…lets go during lunch" I picked up most of the crumbs I could.

Neji picked up the blanket and did sort of a wave making them fall to the ground. "I'll get a maid to pick it up later" I said and laid down on his side of the bed.

"It's not nice to leave everything to the maids you know" I laid right beside him kinda 'forgetting' we had 'sides' Neji flinched a little, he though about something but then let it go.

"We're paying them aren't we???" Neji said in the matter-of-fact way.

"Your uncle is paying them not you and you know he hates you" I graved a pillow and put it behind my head. "By the way how's that going??? You know with your uncle being all mad that you told him off???"

"It's all fine" Neji tugged the pillow from under my head and put it under his. "I got pretty much use to it…I don't eat here anymore so he doesn't have to see hat much of me"

I tugged back at the pillow. "Yeah I know you eat with me, Sasuke or Naruto, what about for dinner???"

Neji pulled it back under him. "I eat take-out after I drop you off or drop Sasuke and Naruto off"

I was getting mad; I tackled Neji and got the pillow back then hit him over the head. "Eating take-out every day isn't healthy you know, next time eat at my house or something"

Neji got up form the bed and headed towards his closet. "Kiba might be there…" Neji graved another pillow from his closet and plopped on the bed more on the edge of his side. I crawled closer to him.

"So what if Kiba's there, mi casa es tu casa tambien" I smiled. A few months ago we agreed that his house was my second house and my house was his second house. That way we both have somewhere to go when we can't stand being at our place. This came in handy after Neji had the fight with Hiashi.

"I don't think Kiba would like that" Neji replied.

"So"

"So like I said earlier…I want you to be happy…and if he makes you happy then it makes me happy to"

"He's not gonna leave me just because I let you eat food at my house"

"…"

"He wouldn't"

"Oh by the way…Why were you in the rain???" Neji tried changing the subject.

"…Kiba had to go to the hospital and when we got out it started raining so he said we should head home and we did…I didn't think the storm would be that heavy"

"He didn't at least walk you home or given you his jacket???"

"How did you know he had a jacket???"

"…Cause he was wearing a jacket yesterday…at school so I assumed he was wearing it after school to…" Neji scratched the back of his head.

"Anyway no he didn't…cause before when we were together I didn't want him to walk me or do anything like that…it made me feel like I needed protecting and I didn't want to be the weak little girl who cant find her way home"

"…"

"What???"

"Why is it that you REALLY don't want to be walked home???" Neji saw right threw me…he knew I had something else going on…

"…"

"Don't you trust me???"

"Yeah" I whispered.

"Then tell me"

"…My aunt…after my parents died I was sent to go live with my aunt…"

"You didn't tell me about your aunt???"

"No…"

"…"

"Anyway…she was the party girl of our family…my parents left me with her cause she was the closest family member we had…she always came home around 2 in the morning sometime later…she was always walked home by her boyfriends…sometimes she was even walked home by more then one guy…once when I was 13 I waited for her to show her my report card…it was the only time I had gotten all A's and I wanted her to be proud of me…like my mother would have…I waited by the window, and when I saw her coming down the street with her new boyfriend I was all happy, someone would finally be proud of me…I saw right there and then that her boyfriend graved her neck and threw her against the brick wall of outside our house. He then said some words, my aunt shook her head like she had no idea what he was talking about but then he took out a pocket knife and…cut her throat blood dripped everywhere and my aunt was dead. A beer bottle in her hand and the dude took her purse and took out a huge wad of cash then he ran away. I was so scared that I ran to my room and called the police. They came I told them everything that I saw…turns out the guy had shot himself before the police could throw him in jail…after the funeral the police asked if I had anyone else living in that house that could be my legal guardian and I made up a story of how my uncle was gonna come soon from his trip in China. They believed me but in truth I had no uncle…I lived there till' I found my job at starbucks from there I returned to my parents' house which is the one that I'm living in…" I looked up at Neji to make sure he hasn't fallen asleep. He was paying close attention to me this whole time. His eyes locked on mine while I told my story.

"…So is that why you don't let Kiba walk you home??? Cause you don't trust him well enough???"

"I was taught then to 'trust no one but myself'…then you come along and change everything"

"You trust me enough to walk you even after you saw that at a young age but yet don't let Kiba???"

"I wasn't that young and I thought about letting Kiba walk me but then decided I didn't need him and yeah…after what happened I don't trust Kiba enough to not kill me on our walk to my house in the dark"

Neji smirked. "That makes more sense on how you kept your distance the first time I walked you home from my house"

"HEY I JUST MET YOU!!! How was I supposed to know that you would become my best friend???"

"I guess you had no way of knowing" Neji got up and headed towards the door. "Common it's almost lunch time at school, lets get dressed"

"Kay" I jumped of off his bed and followed Neji.

Neji pulled me down to the floor all of a sudden, and then covered my mouth, I wasn't scared though. "Ssshhh…don't move from here…Hiashi-sama is over there and he doesn't know that you're here"

I nodded. "Kay" I whispered then Neji got up casually and walked to the laundry room.

"Neji I thought you went to school when Hinata left" Hiashi stood up from the kitchen chair. I was hidden behind the living room couch so there weren't any chances of him coming over here.

"I decided to sleep in" Neji stated in the what-do-you-care sort of way.

"Ok then what are you doing in the laundry room???"

Neji gritted his teeth. "I decided that going to school is better then staying in this house with you" Neji slammed the dryer. And walked out of the laundry room with a plastic bad so Hiashi wouldn't see my clothes were in that bag.

"Why the plastic bag???"

"Why do you care???"

"Neji that's enough of your rude behavior tell me why you have a plastic bag when you can just carry your clothes to your room"

"I don't want to drop anything on my way up the stairs" Neji growled.

"Fine then you may leave"

"Whatever" Neji walked towards me and quickly graved my arm and ran up the stairs to make it sound like there were only his feet climbing the stairs. We got to his room and he quickly graved his uniform out of the bag and handed me the rest. "Hurry and change so we can get you out that window and still make it in time" Neji pointed to the window of his room.

"Kay" I graved the bag and ran to his private bathroom. I changed quickly into my uniform and my extra added things. I walked out to find that Neji was already ready. He sorta changed his uniform too. He didn't buckle the last three buttons showing a little of his chest but not a lot. He had a black sip-up sweater with the word 'Byakugan' imprinted in white. What does that mean??? He left the top part un sipped you could see his white shirt just a little and could also see his three un-buttoned buttons. His tie was over the sweater in a loose cool way. He went to the office to order bigger sized pants making them look baggy with a studded belt holding them in place. I had to admit he looked hot. "I like your new change in clothes, makes you look hot" I smiled; he knew I meant it in the friendly way though.

"A-Arrigatou" Neji bent his head down and I saw his blush. I smirked at the fact that I could still make him do that.

"Alright so how we gonna do this???"

Neji's blush kinda faded. "I'll go down stairs and grave my keys then I'll head out the door, after that wait for my signal threw that window"

I nodded "Gotcha"

Neji headed out the door and I herd him slam the front door. Making sure Hiashi saw or at least herd Neji leave. "TENTEN"

"Yeah" I stuck my head out the window.

"Jump down" Neji opened his arms. "I'll catch you"

"OH HELL NO!!!" I shook a fist at him "YOUR PLAN WAS TO MAKE ME JUMP FROM 4 STORIES HIGH!?!"

"Shut up if you don't want Hiashi-sama to hear you!!!"

"I'm not jumping"

"Your gonna have to"

"No way in hell are you gonna get ME to JUMP out of YOUR WINDOW"

"Don't you trust me???" Neji held out his arms again.

"…yes…but I don't wanna die if you don't-"

"Do you really think that I'm gonna let you die??? Before you die I'd kill myself for not being there to save you"

"…ok…but If I die your coming with me!!!" I jumped. I was now free falling out of the Hyuuga mansion. I refused to shout, scream, yell, ext. cause then Hiashi or the neighbors would hear. I targeted on Neji, He took his stance and was ready to catch me. I closed my eyes and waited.

_**-X-**_

_**REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS STORY…AND I ACTUALLY THOUGHT OF JUST NOT TYPEING IT…COMMON…HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW IF IT'S GOOD OR NOT??? (Suggestions would be taken into consideration)**_


	10. The Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…if I did I would put NEJITEN, SasuSaku, NaruHina & ShikaIno 2gether OH and I would kill Temari 

_**-X-**_

"No way in hell are you gonna get ME to JUMP out of YOUR WINDOW"

"Don't you trust me???" Neji held out his arms again.

"…yes…but I don't wanna die if you don't-"

"Do you really think that I'm gonna let you die??? Before you die I'd kill myself for not being there to save you"

"…ok…but if I die you're coming with me!!!" I jumped. I was now free falling out of the Hyuuga mansion. I refused to shout, scream, yell ext. cause then Hiashi or the neighbors would hear. I targeted on Neji, He took his stance and was ready to catch me. I closed my eyes and waited.

_**-X-**_

HOW FUCKING HIGH WAS HIS WINDOW?!?! I kept falling and feeling the wind go threw my hair and face. Then all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain on my forehead and arms around my waist. I landed on something hard yet soft. I opened my eyes to find that Neji had caught me bridal style but I had hit his forehead with my own. Our faces were so close then all of a sudden I broke out laughing.

"Whats so funny???" Neji cocked one eye brow.

"Nothin…it's just…I was so scared that I would pummel to my death…and here I am…ALIVE!!!" I laughed some more. "So much for being scared"

"You honestly thought I wasn't gonna catch you???" Neji cocked his other eye brow.

"That's not it…I thought…I dunno that I was gonna fall right on top of you then you'd break your bones then it'd be my fault then-" I kept explaining what was going threw my head when I was falling.

"You really thought this threw didn't you" Neji started walking towards his car. Still carrying me.

"I didn't want to be charged for murder or at least…attempted murder" I laughed some more at my stupid sense.

"Ok, you're a weird one" Neji slid me in the passenger front seat of his truck. And got in the drivers seat.

"Speaking of weird…isn't it weird that you live in this huge mansion and have a shitty car???" I asked. Not in the rude way though, Neji knew when I was trying to be rude and when I was honestly curious.

"My uncle would never buy me something, He honestly doesn't care. But now that I have a job I've been saving to buy myself a nice car" Neji explained to me. That was true. Neji had started working at starbucks with me a while ago to earn money for things he wanted or needed and just to spend time with me he said. "Just a little more and I'll be able to buy that BMW model 6 that I've seen downtown" Neji is always working hard…ok maybe he sometimes works hard, most of the time he just talks to me or argues with a customer but hey at least he's getting there…I think…

"You know I have some money, I bet together we could buy that BMW you want so badly" I smiled.

"…I could never let you buy me something…much less a car" Neji looked at me for a spilt second then looked straight out at the road again. I should have know Neji wouldn't let me buy him that car, no matter how bad he wants it…I GOT IT!!!

"Well what if we share the car…that way you could pay what you have and I could pay what I have, it'll take you forever to gather that 'little bit more' that you need"

"…I don't want you to use your savings to buy something that I can honestly wait for I mean-"

"Oh common Chiquito…PLEASE" I made an attempt to do the BEST puppy dog eyes that I could. "I really want you to get that car" I forced my eyes to get big and huge making them look cuter.

Neji looked at me then twitched. "…Oh alright…after your swim practice and my water polo practice we'll head downtown to get the car…TO SHARE" Neji just had to say 'share' I wanted that car to be for HIM not ME. I ride to school with him or Kiba anyway…he needs it more then I do…

"Kay…we'll share…" I whispered. YEAH RIGHT!!! THAT CAR WILL BE YOURS WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face…I will NOT let you just give it to me" Neji demanded.

"I said we'd share" I countered.

"You get to drive it first" Neji concluded.

"NU-UH you know that the person who drives a new car first should be the one that's gonna use it more then anyone else!!! You're driving it first!!! I'll take it second kay" I knew that if I drove It first I would end up taking it EVERYWHERE and it wasn't mine to take, Neji should be the first one to drive it, the first person to break the new car smell and feel ends up falling in love with that car…this I knew.

"I said that you would be the first to drive it" Neji smiled.

"NO WAY!!! I'm not even gonna touch the new steering wheel till after you have driven it around the city!!!" I argued back.

"Fine…we'll see how it goes…" Neji parked the car in the space marked 'Hyuuga' there were 2 spaces, one for Neji and one for Hinata, Hinata doesn't have a car because she usually rides with Neji or Naruto and she's afraid of driving for fear that she would crash. Neji said I could have that spot when I get a car but that was about to be resolved. I graved my backpack that was at my feet and was about to open the door, but Neji opened it first and helped me out of his truck.

"You know Neji-kun I am perfectly capable of opening a fricken car door by myself" I stated as we walked towards the cafeteria for lunch.

Neji smiled. "Yeah but it would be un-gentleman like for me to just let myself out of the car and not make sure you get out safe"

"You're just sexist" I pouted.

"How am I being sexist???" Neji cocked one of his eye brows.

"You don't think I can open a fucking car door by myself" I crossed my arms over my chest "And that's being sexist" I pouted.

"Ok now your just playing with me" Neji smirked. "Let me fix that" Neji quickly stabbed my tickle spot and I broke out laughing. He kept poking me till I had to beg him to stop.

"HAHAHA-OK NEJI-HAHAHA-STOP-HAHAHA PLEASE-HAHAHAHAHA-I'M BEGGING YOU-HAHAHAHA" I now had tears in my eyes, cause of all the laughing.

"Not until you admit that I'm not sexist and that you like it when I open your door…I've seen that smile on your face every time I open it…that's why I do it…if I saw that it really did bother you then I would stop…ADMIT IT!!!" Neji tickled me to death while I refused to admit it.

"HAHAHA-YOU KNOW-HAHAHAHAHA-THAT IT-HAHAHAHAHA-REALLY BOTHERS-HAHAHAHA-ME!!!" I was crying AND I was about to pee my pants, well skit and leggings.

"Admit it" Neji whispered in my ear and tickled me harder.

"HAHAHAHA-NEVER-HAHAHAHAHA-JUST-HAHAHA-CUT IT OUT!!!" I tried kicking him but my gut hurt too much from all the laughing.

"Not until you admit it" Neji smirked and tickled me faster and harder.

"HAHAHA-OK OK-HAHAHAHA-JUST STOP-HAHAHAHA-AND I'LL-HAHAHAHAHA-ADMIT IT-HAHAHAHAHA" I crossed my legs from fear of peeing myself. Neji stopped and smirked.

"Alright admit it" Neji quickly graved my arm to make sure I didn't just run away. Which I was planning to do. I looked at the situation and thought…if I punch him in the gut it would loosen his grip, then I could arm twist him then make it run for it… "Admit it or I'm not gonna stop tickling you" he threatened and put his hand on my tickle spot making me jump a little cause it tickled. I had no other option. I had to say it…

"Ok…Neji-kun…I honestly…do…l-l-l-like it when….you…open…my door...for me…THERE HAPPY!!!" I took my arm out of his hold and walked away. Neji was at my side in an instate.

"I know" he whispered in my ear and smirked. "And yes I am happy"

"Hmph" I turned the other way, I was mad that he was able to make me admit things like that.

"Are you mad at me now???" Neji asked when we were getting close to the cafeteria.

"Hmph" I walked faster away from him.

"Do I need to call the tickle monster to come and make you happy???" Neji smirked when I jumped away from him and was in a battle stance.

"Just try it" I spat out at him.

"Alright then…prepare yourself" Neji smiled. I kept glaring at him while he moved around me in circles. He suddenly jumped on me and tickled me. WHAT?!!? I didn't even see him move!!! I kicked him making him fly a few feet back. He smiled again and walked in circles. This time I made sure I saw his every move. I blinked and he was on top of me, I was completely pinned down on the grass and he had a free hand.

"You wouldn't" I whispered with fear.

"Oh I would" Neji S L O W L Y put his hand over my tickle spot and with his index finer jabbed me. I broke out laughing again. I was completely pinned and had no way of escaping.

"HAHAHA-OK NEJI-HAHAHAHAHAHA-I'M NOT MAD-HAHAHAHAHAAT YOU-HAHAHAHAHA-ANY MORE-HAHAHAHAHA-JUST STOP!!!!"

Neji smirked. "…no…" he tickled me harder.

"HAHAHA-NEJI I SWEAR-HAHAHAHAHA-I WILL-HAHAHAHAHA-MURDER YOU-HAHAHAHAHA" I closed my eyes and then I felt nothing. No pain in my gut no laughter in my throat, I felt Neji jump off of me all of a sudden. I opened my teary eyes…uh oh…this could be bad…

"GRRR WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING TO TENTEN?!?!?!" Kiba demanded to know will Neji was in a battle stance. Kiba's foot was more out then the other. I guessed to the conclusion that Kiba tried to kick Neji but Neji was to fast and he jumped in time to avoid Kiba's kick.

"…" Neji glared at Kiba.

"KIBA IT WAS MY FAULT!!!" I got to my feet.

"JUST EXPLAIN WHY THIS ASSWHOLE WAS ON TOP OF YOU AND WHY YOU WHERE BEGGING HIM TO STOP!!! AND WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!?!?!?!" Kiba's face turned bright red.

"Look Inuzuka don't disrespect Tenten by suddenly just yelling at her…that's not how you get answers, and second, this wouldn't have happened if you haven't-"

"No Neji stop, leave this to me!!!" I jumped in the middle of them, Neji was ready to kick Kiba's ass and Kiba was ready to bite Neji's head off. "Neji was just tickling me that's all!!!" I shouted in Kiba's face.

"Look here Hyuuga, Tenten is MY GIRLFRIEND you had your shot and you failed!!! She doesn't want you!!! If she did then don't you think that she'd be by your side instead of at mine?!?!" Kiba put his arm securely around my waist.

Neji flinched. "Well if you knew how to treat a girl then she would have been FINE and not near dieing!!! Last night you guys walked to the hospital after being at Tenten's house and you left her to walk on her own?!?!?! What kind of man are you?!?!?! If you're even a man!!!! Last night I found Tenten fainted on the street!!! She only had her soaking wet clothes and you're all cozy with your jacket and your umbrella??? You didn't even bother to walk Tenten home!!! BASTARD!!!" Neji punched Kiba across the face making him go back several feet. He landed on his back. Neji quickly yanked me out of the way before he hit Kiba so I didn't go flying along with him.

"ASSWHOLE!!! If you know ANYTHING you know that Tenten doesn't like to be walked home!!! How was I supposed to know she was gonna faint!?!?! I thought of her stronger then that!!! And as for my jacket and umbrella she doesn't like taking things from me!!! She would have accepted!!!"

"If YOU know anything is that if there's a storm and a girl just has a soaked uniform then you shouldn't care what she wants!!! You would walk her home and make sure she gets there safe!!!"

"Tenten wouldn't have LET ME!!! AREN'T YOU LISTNING?!?!?!"

"You should have taken her by force!!!"

"I don't do that kind of thing!!! Not like you who would force her to do something she doesn't want to do!!!"

"That's another difference between you and me!!! She actually LETS ME DO THOSE THINGS THAT YOU AREN'T MAN ENOUGH TO DO OR JUST DON'T CARE!!!"

"Tenten???" Kiba looked at me while I was in shock of all the yelling.

"Yeah???" I stumbled out.

"How come you let him do those things but not ME when you're MY girlfriend NOT his!!!" Kiba Yelled in my face.

"I-I-I-I dunno…"

"HOW CAN YOU NOT FUCKING KNOW!?!?!" Kiba yelled at me harder making me twitch.

"THAT'S IT!!!" Neji shouted at Kiba then twisted him around to punch him square in the gut. "DON'T YOU EVER YELL AT TENTEN LIKE THAT!!! MUCH LESS SWEAR AT HER!!!" Neji kneed Kiba right in the crutch making Kiba bend over.

"She's my girlfriend I'll yell at her when I feel like it" Kiba whispered.

"BASTARD!!!" Neji pulled Kiba up with one hand and chocked him. "SHE'S NOT A TOY YOU KNOW!!!" Neji yelled at Kiba. Kiba kicked Neji n the face making Neji fall back too. They charged at each other with each having there right fists back to get a powerful punch. They got to the point where both there fists met. Punching each other in the face. Neji used his leg and kicked Kiba after they punched each other. Kiba flew back and Neji charged towards Kiba. While Kiba was on the ground he took a shot at Neji's Leg making him fall down, Kiba then punched Neji square at the nose, making Neji wince. He got mad and turned Kiba over so Neji was sitting on him; he started punching his face just like last time in science. This time though Kiba turned his body half around and knocked Neji off by kicking his back. Neji flew off but got a good stance when he stood up. Kiba charged and Neji waited. When Kiba was close enough Neji Knocked Kiba with a secret K.O move to the lungs, Making Kiba fall to his knees gasping for air. Neji then swiftly graved Kiba's shoulders and said "Now you know what will come to you when you treat Tenten like that" He threw Kiba on the ground leaving him with no air.

"Baby I told you this would happen" Neji whispered in my ear.

"I know…I'm sorry…" I whispered back.

"Now please help him before he dies" Neji patted me on the shoulder and walked into the cafeteria.

"Gosh Kiba you don't know when to leave a fight how it is do you???" I sat down next to him and re-did Neji's K.O move on Kiba making all the air rush to his body.

"…" Kiba stared at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"Yeah???" I asked cautiously.

"Do you really like me???"

"YES WHAT MAKES YOU ASK THAT?!?!"

"…nothing…just making sure…" Kiba got up and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me into the hug. "I'm sorry for yelling at you like that"

"It's alright I get why you were mad" I hugged Kiba back.

"Let's get to lunch" Kiba whispered and I walked with him.

We ate lunch while playing 20 questions. It was fun and all but I still think he over reacted to what happened earlier…

_**-X-**_

"Kay I'll see you later then???" Kiba asked me as I was walking towards dance class.

"Sure, sure" I said with a smile as I walked into class.

"Ok everybody get with your assigned partners" The Sensei spoke to the whole class… "Ms. Nariko and Mr. Hyuuga could you please come here" I walked over to the sensei and soon after I saw Neji walking from a different direction, from the direction he came from standing there was SASUKE AND SAKURA?!?! WHAT THE HELL!!! I THOUGHT THEY WERE TAKING MOVIE PRODUCTION OR SOME OTHER SHIT LIKE THAT?!?!?

"You two are my only students that weren't here yesterday, so you two will be paired together" Our sensei smiled. "Oh and by the way I'm Kurani-sensei"

Neji smirked. "No problem sensei"

I smiled. "Yeah no problem" Kurani-sensei left to go break up the other pairs that were fighting and arguing… "Hey Chiquito, why are Sasuke and Sakura here???"

"That one day we ran track I told Sasuke how Sakura wanted to take this class and Sasuke looked depressed or something so he decided to join with Sakura…he got a huge make-out session because of it, he enjoyed his reward" Neji smirked and shook his head.

"If sensei picked the pairs then why are they partners???"

"Because they came in after sensei picked with a note from the principle changing there schedule to this class" Neji shrugged. "You know Uchiha's can pull some strings too"

"I guess…" I was still a little confused but I got over it.

"Common we should go learn the dance"

"Kay, I'll ask Sakura" I ran over to Sakura who was right now grinding on Sasuke…uh-oh… "Hey Sakura could you help me…learn the steps to the dance"

"Sure" sakura smirked. "So who's your partner???" She asked innocently.

"Neji…"

"Oh this will be fun" Sasuke whispered in Sakura's ear.

"Ssshhh" Sakura smacked him and stopped grinding to help me with the dance moves.

"Ok so our first song we're doing is 'Run it By Chris Brown' if you've seen the music video that's exactly what we're doing. They guy is Chris and the girl in the pair is the girl he battles with but then ends up liking her in the end, here" Sakura handed me the video. "Watch this with Neji and you'll know exactly what he has to do and what you have to do" Sakura smiled. "Kurani-Sensei is gonna have a contest to see who did the song the best and the winning pair will be the lead dancers in the performance for the school, then the other top five after the lead pair get to be the back up friends and the rest get to be the other dancers in the background" sakura smirked. "It would do you good if you watch the video you know"

My eyes sparkled. "NO WAY!!! THAT'D BE SO COOL IF WE WON NEJI!!!" I jumped up and hugged Neji then graved the video from Sakura and ran to the movable TV and pulled It over to where we were standing. "This is gonna be sweet"

"Yeah…sweet for Neji" Sasuke whispered to Sakura.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear you say that Uchiha" Neji glared at Sasuke.

"Fine whatever watch the video and you'll see…why do you think there's so much arguing going on about who gets what partner" Sasuke smirked.

"Whatever I'm gonna watch the video" Neji sat down next to me while we waited for the disk to load.

_**(A/N: if you don't know how the music video is go to youtube. com and type in 'run it by Chris brown official music video' to find out what kind of dancing Neji and Tenten have to do in order to win)**_

The video stopped loading and it started…

"So I'm supposed to be Chris Brown right???" Neji asked confused.

"Who else stupid" I watched intently. "I could do that" I watched as the girl popped in front of Chris Brown.

"Yeah and I could definitely slap you ass" Neji smirked. I hit him playfully, I knew he was joking.

"Hey if that's what it takes for us to win then you'll HAVE to slap my ass"

"…" Neji stared at me. "You know I was kidding about that"

"I wasn't" I went back to watching the video.

"Those are pretty complicated moves…" Neji said as we watched Chris Brown pop.

"Aaawww, are you saying you cant dance" I mocked and laughed at Neji.

Neji scowled "Actually I was talking about the girl part" Neji pointed to the screen and I looked over to the chick doing the body rolls.

"T-That's no problem…I cant do that" honestly I hated body rolls…there the worst for me, I cant ever get them right for some reason…guess my body doesn't roll like it's suppose to…

Neji smirked. "Yeah…right"

"Cool I get to flip my hair in your face, that ought to be fun" I smiled, honestly that would be my favorite part out of the whole dance, flipping my hair in THE Neji Hyuuga's face.

"To flip your hair in my face you have to where it down you know" Neji smiled "I get to dance with you with your hair let down and loose"

"Jerk" I whispered. Did he ALWAYS have to counter me???

"I get to see you crump to I guess" Neji pointed to the screen that showed a girl crumping for a short part.

"And I get to see you try to hold back your blush when I get all in your face" I pointed to the screen. Neji acted as if he didn't hear me.

"Uh…Tenten" Neji whispered and I looked back at the screen…so that was what Sasuke and Sakura were practicing… On screen was the girl grinding on Chris Brown in the locker room…but her butt wasn't faceing him like NORMAL grinds do…

"D-Don't worry, I'm sure we can nail that part…" I looked back towards Sakura who winked at me and Sasuke shot and thumbs up at Neji…this could be bad if Kiba finds out…

"Y-Yeah nothing to worry about" Neji forced his head to turn back towards the video and fortunately there wasn't anymore grinding or anything like that, just the almost kiss at the end when the cops show up and ruin the party…

"Should we get started then???" I got up and was ready.

"Sure" Neji walked over to Sasuke and graved his arm then pulled him back so he could talk to him…

_**NEJI POV**_

"Uchiha, I know you very well enough to know that YOU suggested that song to Kurani-Sensei" I whispered so the girls wouldn't hear.

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah your right, me and Sakura picked that song. I knew you and Tenten would be paired together because you guys were the only ones who weren't hear last time so I'm giving you a chance…that and that's a good song to dance to"

"She's dating Kiba and you know that" I said threw gritted teeth.

"Yeah and it's your fault" Sasuke graved me by the tie. "I told you to protect her and that he was gonna come back" Sasuke started choking me "And what did you do huh??? Just stood and watched as they made-up and started going out again" I didn't protest or even try to loosen his grip on me.

"Sakura and Ino told me she went to the bathroom"

"Yeah I already yelled at Sakura and got Shikamaru to yell at Ino about that" Sasuke stopped and walked back. "I'm giving you a chance here" Then he walked back to Sakura.

"Whatever" I graved Tenten's hand and went over to the TV so we could start memorizing the parts.

"Chiquito you know you don't have to worry about Kiba in this right??? This is a grade and I want to WIN so you have to give it your all" Tenten's eyes were burning with confidence.

"Alright"

"Good, now practice your cool walk"

"…cool walk???"

"Yeah look" Tenten pointed to the screen. We set it to slow motion so we can really see the dance moves. "Chris Brown walks in all cool to the place."

"Kay I'll get on that and you get to looking all dramatic and devilish when you see me" I smirked and Tenten scowled.

"Whatever"

"Hn" I couldn't get the cool walk because Tenten was trying to make her dramatic pose and that just made me laugh.

"Neji!!! How are we gonna get this if you just laugh?!?!" Tenten pouted.

"Ok ok gomen gomen" I ducked and Tenten threw a swing at me with her right fist. This was gonna be a long practice. "Wait do I have to sing or something??? You know like Chris Brown??? Or do I lips sing on that part???"

"I dunno…ask Kurani-Sensei"

"Kay" I walked over to Kurani-sensei who was having a hard time getting one pair to do what they're suppose to. "Hey Sensei what do we do about the singing???"

"Sing"

"Like for real???"

"Yeah for real, this is a contest and we are gonna perform this in front of the school you know"

"Ok…that's all I wanted to know…" I walked back to Tenten who was practicing her pops…she looked sexy doing it…wait bad Neji!!! No thinking thoughts like that about Tenten!!! I mentally slapped myself. "Kurani-sensei wants us to actually sing…"

"Ok then I guess you have to sing" Tenten smiled.

"Whatever"

"Hey come over here" Tenten graved my hand and put me behind her. "Tell me if this looks right" She started popping in front of me and I swear my face was as red as a tomato at that point… Tenten turned around and looked away.

"Your suppose to tell me if it looks right" Tenten mumbled. "Did I do it that bad??? I thought I had it"

"No you did good" I said with my back to her.

"Turn around and say it like you mean it"

"Let him cool down a bit Tenten, he obviously thought you looked hot while popping" Sasuke cam over and smirked at my face…stupid Uchiha…

"Shut up Sasuke and go do your own dance" Tenten countered back at him.

"Sakura went to the bathroom and I came to check how you guys were doing" Sasuke smirked again.

"We're doing fine" Tenten started getting mad.

"Doesn't look like it" Sasuke laughed.

"Fine then show us YOUR dance moves" Tenten threatened.

"I need a partner, Sakura's in the bathroom"

"I'll be your partner till she gets back" Tenten said threw gritted teeth. Sasuke smiled at me and looked at Tenten.

"Sorry I don't think Neji will like that" Sasuke turned around "I'll wait till Sakura gets back" As if on cue Sakura walked in threw the door and headed towards us.

"Hey guys what ya doin???" asked Sakura.

"Let's show them how it's done" Sasuke graved Sakura around the waist and started the video so they could dance to the music. Tenten watched with her eyes popping out, Sasuke was good I'll give him that, and Sakura was great at the body rolls but I could tell that Tenten was better at popping then Sakura. They went half way threw the song then stopped. "That's all we know" Sasuke scratched his head.

"Oh go jump off a cliff!!!" Tenten shouted at Sasuke who was smirking.

"Aaawww now who's jealous that they're not hat far yet" Sasuke pinched Tenten's cheeks. "Ha little sister we're gonna win and leave you and Neji in the dust" Sasuke laughed and Sakura giggled. Tenten's face was fuming with anger.

"JUST SHUT UP!!!" Tenten graved me hand and left. "We'll show Sasuke and his gloatingness and…" Tenten started mumbling curse words. "After practice, lets get your car and come to my house so we can practice the dance" Tenten started cursing again.

"Wait you mean OUR car right??? And I cant go over to your house I have to watch Hinabi-sama…"

"Then I'll go to your house and whatever you know what I mean about the car"

"Kay"

"Now actually tell me if I do this right!!!" Tenten got in front of me and popped betted then before, I felt my face hot but I could tell I didn't blush, I was getting better at holding it in.

"Yeah you do it great actually" I told her when she stopped.

"Good now lets move on top the next part when you slap my ass"

"…uh…can that wait till later…I-"

Tenten graved me by the collar. "Listen here Hyuuga!!! I'm not loosing this contest!!! And I'm CERTAINLY not gonna loose to SASUKE!!! So you're going to slap my ass weather you like it or not!!! GOT IT!!!" Tenten's face was bright red. She scared me sometimes. I just nodded. She was being serious about winning…guess play times over…

I smirked. "Got it" Tenten let go of my collar and started popping again, this time I was ready and use to her being sexy in front of me so my face was as pale as always. I slapped her butt when the time came and she went forward a two feet.

"Wow…that…was good" Tenten smiled "now you're talkin"

"I don't want to loose to Uchiha any more then you do"

"Alright then it's settled" Tenten held out her hand. "Sasuke's going down" she said in an evil way, damn I love that about her.

I shook her hand. "Deal"

_**-X-**_

_**REVIEW AND YADA-YADA-YADA**_


	11. Please

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…if I did I would put NEJITEN, SasuSaku, NaruHina & ShikaIno 2gether OH and I would kill Temari 

_**-X-**_

Tenten graved me by the collar. "Listen here Hyuuga!!! I'm not loosing this contest!!! And I'm CERTAINLY not gonna loose to SASUKE!!! So you're going to slap my ass weather you like it or not!!! GOT IT!!!" Tenten's face was bright red. She scared me sometimes. I just nodded. She was being serious about winning…guess play times over…

I smirked. "Got it" Tenten let go of my collar and started popping again, this time I was ready and use to her being sexy in front of me so my face was as pale as always. I slapped her butt when the time came and she went forward a two feet.

"Wow…that…was good" Tenten smiled "now you're talkin"

"I don't want to loose to Uchiha any more then you do"

"Alright then it's settled" Tenten held out her hand. "Sasuke's going down" she said in an evil way, damn I love that about her.

I shook her hand. "Deal"

_**-X-**_

After dance practice Tenten and I walked to our next class which was history. Tenten kept talking about how she was gonna beat the shit outa Sasuke and I laughed cause I really wanted to win too, Sasuke made me look like a fool and I wasn't just gonna let him walk away thinking that he won. To my surprise when me and Tenten walked in the room I saw Sasuke and Sakura making-out in the back row. Tenten made a disgusted sound and we walked over to them.

"You wanna stop sucking each others faces and tell us what you're doing here???" Tenten furiously asked. Sakura pulled away and blushed.

"Gomen Tennie" Sakura's blush went away.

"Yeah _gomen Tennie_" Sasuke mocked and pinched Tenten's cheeks; Tenten swatted his hand away and crossed her arms over her chest.

Tenten gritted her teeth. "Don't you guys ever get tired of eating each other alive???" She spat at Sasuke.

"Nope" Sasuke smirked and patted Tenten on the head making Tenten punch him hard on his chest.

"Hmph whatever" Tenten walked away from Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke smirked. "HAHAHA you're just mad that we showed you how that dance was really done" Sasuke stuck his tongue out at Tenten then laughed again. Tenten flinched and turned back around she stomped her way towards Sasuke and punched him across the face. Sakura gasped and got up to help Sasuke.

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP YOUR STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!!!" Tenten started to head towards where she knocked Sasuke.

"Tenten calm down" I stood in front of her blocking her way to Sasuke.

"Yeah Tenten just chill" Naruto came and graved Tenten's shoulders. Hinata-sama was standing behind Naruto.

"When did you get here dobe???" Sasuke wiped his bleeding lip.

"When I herd 'Don't you guys ever get tired of eating each other alive' down the hall way I ran over cause it sounded like Tenten was getting mad and I didn't wanna miss the fight" Naruto smiled his goofy smile.

"Let go of me" Tenten demanded.

Naruto's hold was strong but Tenten could just flip him over if she wanted to. "not unless you swear you wont attack teme" Naruto smiled at his progress with keeping Tenten away from killing Sasuke.

"I'll give you till 3 to let go of me" Tenten hissed.

"What???" Naruto looked back at Sasuke who just had a blank stare.

"1" Tenten counted.

"Tenten cant you just-"

"2" Tenten pushed the aggressiveness she would usually use with Naruto.

"Tenten Tenten wait a sec" Naruto glanced at Sasuke who gave him the you-better-let-her-go look.

"3" Tenten flipped Naruto and threw him towards Sasuke. Naruto landed right on Sasuke causing Sasuke to fall off the desk he was sitting on, his shoe lace got stuck on the screw and the desk fell on top of them, Sakura leaped away when the chair came to a crash to Naruto's head. Tenten started walking towards both of them with flames in her eyes.

"Tenten" I spoke up but she didn't hear me, her eyes were locked on Sasuke and Naruto.

"Nii-san stop her before she hurts Naru-Kun" Hinata whispered to me afraid to get into the whole thing. I was amused so that's why I didn't stop her before, Sasuke deserved that punch and the fact that Naruto landed right on him is just the extra bonus.

I sighed. "Tenten" I graved her around the waist pulling her towards me instead of Naruto and Sasuke. "That's enough I think they get the point" I whispered.

"Let me go" Tenten struggled to get loose but she wasn't really trying like she did with Naruto.

"I get that Sasuke pissed you off but don't you think I'd be better if we beat him in the competition, imagine the look on his face" I smirked when Tenten stood still and smiled.

"Kay" Tenten was calmer now picturing the fact of Sasuke loosing so I let her go.

"You should work on anger issues Tenten" Ino came from behind holding Shikamaru's hand.

"Naw they deserved what came to them" Shikamaru explained to Ino. "Sasuke just needs to know when to stop and Naruto needs to know when someone doesn't want you holding them back to just let go" Shikamaru yawned and sat down on a desk. Sasuke and Naruto picked up the desks and chairs that were knocked down.

"Seriously Tenten you should come to a girls night out with us" Ino's eyes sparkled. "You need to stop hanging around with guys…no offense intended there Neji" Ino looked at me. "But you really need to get more…how do I say this…feminine…" Ino waved her hands in the air.

Tenten made a disgusted sound. "Hell no, I'm not going dress shopping, shoe shopping and I'm certainly not getting a make-over from you guys" Tenten stared at Ino and Sakura.

"Common Tennie it'd be fun" Sakura tried persuading Tenten.

"No" Tenten sat down next to me. "I have plans"

"What plans do you have besides, sitting at home all day watching TV and hanging out with Neji" Ino asked.

"I have _other_ plans" Tenten pushed the word other.

"What OTHER plans???" Hinata-sama asked. Great now Hinata-sama was gonna try and get Tenten to go too.

"I have to do stuff…" Tenten spat out at the other girls.

"Common Tenten" Sakura pouted.

"No"

"Please" Hinata-sama begged.

"No"

"For us???" Ino pleaded.

"Hell no" Tenten argued with them.

Sasuke pulled me over to where he Naruto and Shikamaru were sitting. "What???" I asked getting away from the girl fight.

"You should tell Tenten to go" Naruto rubbed his shoulder.

"Why???"

"Tenten really needs to get more girly and hanging out with you everyday doesn't exactly get her there" Naruto explained.

"If she doesn't want to go I'm not gonna make her"

"What other plans is she talking about???" Sasuke asked out of the blue.

"…how should I know???" I asked.

"Well you're the one that spends more time with her then anybody else here" Shikamaru added.

"Doesn't mean I know _every_ single thing that Tenten is doing at _every_ single second"

"Look…I know that you know what plans she's talking about, I just wanna know why she doesn't wanna hang out with her regular friends" Sasuke butted in.

"I really don't know what your talking about Uchiha"

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about"

"I honestly truly don't"

"Fine play like that…I'll find out what it is you guys are up to" Sasuke leaned back in his chair.

"Off that subject, Neji who are you gonna go to homecoming with???" Naruto blurted out.

"Homecoming???" I cocked one eye brow.

"Yeah…I mean since Tenten's taken…aren't you gonna go with another girl???" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"No, I'm not going" I shrugged.

"Dude just cause your chick is taken doesn't mean you shouldn't go" Sasuke smirked.

"I really think it's a waste of time going to dances" I shrugged again.

"What if I can guaranty that Tenten will be single before homecoming, would you still go???" Sasuke smiled.

"What are you talking about???"

"Nothin…you'll find out soon" Sasuke smirked. "I'd tell you but then you'd run over and tell Tenten…better for her to totally reject Kiba in the action"

"What did you do???" I stood up.

"I didn't do anything it's what I saw" Sasuke smirked again.

I sat back down. "Just tell me"

"I can't"

"Hey guys…it's been 20 minutes since class started…where's our sensei???" Naruto pointed out.

"Didn't you hear???" Shikamaru leaned back in his chair. "We got Kakashi-sensei as a history teacher this year"

"Woo hoo" Naruto exclaimed.

"Kakashi-sensei???" I asked. Me being new I didn't know exactly who these teachers's were and what reputation they had.

"He's always late and just gives us homework when he gets here, it's basically our free hour till the last 10 minutes of class" Shikamaru explained to me.

"Oh ok" I turned back to see that Tenten was arm wrestling with the dude from the fair a long time ago and Ino, Sakura and Hinata-sama shook there heads and whispered something. Both Tenten and The dude were giving it there all and were tied so far.

"Looks like Lee's back with being her friend" Naruto noted.

"Friend???" I asked, and then I remember that he said he was friends with both her and Kiba.

"Don't get jealous, they were friends since like Kindergarten if she liked him then they'd would have already hooked up" Sasuke leaned forward.

"I was just asking if he was friend, I saw him at the summer fair and he introduced himself to me and told me how he was friends with both her and Kiba" I shrugged, it wasn't my choice of what friends Tenten can or cant have.

"GO LEE YOU CAN BEAT A GIRL!!!" Naruto stood up and went by Lee, he was obviously still mad at Tenten.

"Shut up Naruto before I sock you!!!" Tenten yelled.

"In the name of youthfulness would you youthfully be quiet Naruto I need to concentrate" Lee's face turned a pale color and Tenten's hand went back an inch.

"Oh no you don't Lee!!!" Tenten bit her lip and pushed her hand back to the original place where it was. The rest of the class came over to see and they crowded the table making it hard for me to see.

"I betcha 20 bucks Lee wins" Sasuke said in a smug tone.

I smirked. "You're on" I got up to get a better view and Sasuke followed.

"Lee just give up your not gonna win" Tenten mumbled.

"In the name that is youthful I will never give up!!! That is my NINDO my code of honor!!!" Sparkles lit up Lee's eyes and Tenten took the chance to pull back his hand 2 inches.

"You couldn't beat me when we were little and you cant beat me now" Tenten pushed harder and Lee's hand fell back another inch. I felt Sasuke flinch beside me.

"That was when we were 8 Tenten-san, I have worked hard for the day that I will finally beat you in an arm-wrestling contest!!!" Lee's face turned a bright color and he pushed his hand back into place plus an additional 3 inches on Tenten's side. Tenten winced and frowned.

"Lee you gotta beat Tenten!!! Everything you worked for was to beat her!!! You gotta do it!!! You just have to!!! Remember your NINDO!!!" Naruto shouted in Lee's ear. I scowled as Tenten's hand fell back another inch.

I went up and whispered in her ear. "Baby if you loose this then you will prove that men are truly better then women, it isn't sexism it's just fact and most of the people here in this classroom believe that you will loose to Lee because you are incapable of beating a boy. Prove them wrong" I took a step back and Tenten smiled.

"YOUR ALMOST THERE LEE!!!" Naruto was jumping with excitement when Tenten's hand was 2 inches from the table.

"Lee, this is where we begin the REAL arm wrestle" Tenten smirked and chuckled as she forced her hand back to the original position then started for Lee's.

"Gah" Lee winced as he pushed against Tenten's hold.

"What did you say to Tenten???" Sasuke glared at me.

"Oh nothing just good luck" I smiled and turned back to Tenten and Lee who's faces were both red and the knuckles white. They were at 5 inches from the table at Lee's side. I could see their muscle in the arms was flexing for both of them.

"Tenten-san…you are fairly a hard opponent but I can not go back on my NINDO!!!" Lee's face looked like he was in pain and he pushed back to Tenten's side.

"N-No I won't let you win!!!" Tenten's muscles stretched out on her arms and they were back to the position in the middle.

"STUDENTS TAKE YOUR SEATS, TENTEN AND LEE STOP ARM-WRESTLEING, and SHIKAMARU STOP SLEEPING" Our sensei walked in.

"We're not done here" Tenten said and slammed both of their hands down in the middle.

"Alright Tenten-san" Lee bowed his head and sat down next to Tenten who was sitting down next to me.

"I'm Kakashi-sensei for those of you who don't know and come to the front desk to collect your homework on the war between the Leaf and Sound villages" He stated and sat down at his desk to read a little orange book.

Everybody got up to get the paper and sat back down. "Sasuke now are you gonna tell me what you saw???" I whispered.

"Nope, you'll find out" Sasuke smirked.

"Fine whatever"

_RING RING RING _

"Class is dismissed" Kakashi-sensei told us.

"Tenten-san I will join you in your quest to your next class" Lee stated and Tenten laughed.

"You have Math with me and Neji???" Tenten asked as we walked down the hall.

"Yep!!!"

"How come I didn't see you last time???"

"Probably because I was at the nurses' office…I pulled a muscle in gym and they wouldn't let me go to Math class" Lee shrugged. "Shikamaru and Ino were my witnesses"

"Oh" Tenten nodded and we walked into Math ON TIME.

Hey I'm gonna go sit with Sasuke" I told Tenten.

"Kay I have to sit next to Hinata anyway" Tenten shrugged.

"Hey Sasuke cant you just tell me what it is about Kiba???" I asked in a low voice.

Sasuke looked up and Sakura was coming over. "I cant" he whispered.

"Hey" Sakura smiled and sat on Sasuke's lap.

"Common" I whispered.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Common what???" Sakura asked confused.

"Nothin don't worry about it" Sasuke whispered to her then playfully bit her ear. "He just wants me to give him dancing lessons" Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah cause I'm dieing for you to teach me when I can do it myself" I joked sarcastically

"Tenten's pretty good though Sasuke, we have to watch out for them" Sakura looked up at me. "Now the question is…can you dance Neji???" Sakura cocked an eye-brow

"That's for me to know" My eye-brow twitched.

"He cant" Sasuke whispered and Sakura giggled.

"Well I have to get to my seat" Sakura got up and kissed Sasuke on the cheek and sat down behind Tenten.

"You're going down Hyuuga" Sasuke laughed. "I've seen Tenten dance and I'll admit with her on your side your gonna be pretty hard to beat…but if you cant dance then both of you will be down in an instant" Sasuke smirked

"Whatever" I turned back around and the Sensei started teaching.

_**-X-**_

Math class and our practices finished and now Tenten and I were walking back down the hall because Tenten forgot her homework in her locker.

"The only thing I hate about swimming is that I get hungry after practice" Tenten's shoulders hung low. "I'm so hungry!!!"

"Let's get your homework and get something to eat then" I smiled. "Did you tell Kiba you wouldn't be with him today???"

"N-No I told him I had to go to Sakura's because her pet hamster died and she wanted me to be there for her" She shrugged. "Sakura doesn't even have a pet hamster" Tenten laughed.

"Doesn't she have a cat???" I asked remembering when she told us about her new little black kitten named Sasu-junior.

Tenten laughed. "Y-Yeah she-"

"…what???" I turned around the corner of the hall where Tenten was staring blank…

"…"

"…"

"…"

"That bastard" I whispered. Right down the hall where we were standing was Kiba…making-out with a girl…WHAT THE HELL!!! Tenten and Kiba haven't even gone out that long!!! "I'm gonna kill his ass" I whispered and took a step forward.

"N-No…just leave it" Tenten whispered and pulled my arm. "Please" Tenten mumbled.

"No ok NO he is screwing with you and your just gonna take that" I whispered with anger in my tone.

"Let's go" Tenten whispered and graved my arm. "Please" Tenten sounded like she was gonna break down. NOT AGAIN.

"No I'm gonna go show this guy that-"

"Neji…please" Tenten's voice cracked. She was shaking and tugging on my arm. "Let's just get outa here"

"…alright…" I took Tenten's hand and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around me hugging me back as we walked to my car. That bastard…I'm gonna kill his ass when Tenten isn't around…is this what Sasuke saw??? Damnit why didn't he tell me!!!

"Neji…don't be mad" Tenten's voice cracked again but no tears were in her eyes. "I'm just unlikable, ugly and stupid" Tenten tried to calm herself by saying it was her fault?!?!?

"No you're not unlikable, ugly or stupid…I think your loveable, beautiful and smart…well smart sometimes…" I hugged Tenten tight as we walked and she laughed at the last part of my sentence.

"Then why???" Tenten hugged me tighter.

"Kiba's a bastard who doesn't know what he has… or what he just lost"

"It's just that I-"

"You didn't do ANYTHING wrong" I scooped Tenten up so I was carrying her bridal style. "Kiba's the only one who's making massive mistakes here"

Tenten curled up and set her head on my chest. "…Thanks…"

"No problem…just leave this all to me"

"No…don't do anything to him" Tenten whispered.

"I can't just leave things how they are" I argued back.

"Yes you can…please…for me" Tenten's voice cracked again. Her face was still dry and I asked myself why she wasn't crying…

_**-X-**_

_**REVIEW!!!**_


	12. New Car

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…if I did I would put NEJITEN, SasuSaku, NaruHina & ShikaIno 2gether OH and I would kill Temari 

_**-X-**_

"You didn't do ANYTHING wrong" I scooped Tenten up so I was carrying her bridal style. "Kiba's the only one who's making massive mistakes here"

Tenten curled up and set her head on my chest. "…Thanks…"

"No problem…just leave this all to me"

"No…don't do anything to him" Tenten whispered.

"I can't just leave things how they are" I argued back.

"Yes you can…please…for me" Tenten's voice cracked again. Her face was still dry and I asked myself why she wasn't crying…

_**-X-**_

Then it hit me. She didn't cry last time what made me think she would cry this time???

I slid Tenten into the passenger seat of my truck. "You wanna get something to eat???" I asked.

"…Yeah…" Tenten curled up in the seat.

I got into the drivers seat. "Alright where do you wanna go???"

"…Doesn't matter…"

"Yes it does matter…it matters to me" I refused to put the key in the ignition till Tenten felt better.

"…"

"Look…I know what happened back there was…hard…for you but honestly did you think he was gonna change??? I mean if he did it once don't you think he would do it a second time???" I put my arm around Tenten's shoulder.

"…I know…I just…wanted things to be how they were with me and Kiba…before the incident…" Tenten took deep breaths.

"Kiba's a bastard"

"Yeah…but I thought…"

"You thought he would change"

"Yeah…"

"Tell ya what" I gave Tenten a hug "We'll have a great time today, and we'll skip tomorrow if you want, I'll make sure you get your mind off of Kiba"

Tenten hugged me tight "Ok"

"Now that, that's settled where do ya wanna eat???" I put the keys in the ignition and got on the highway.

"How about…BURGER KING!!!" Tenten looked out the window "TURN NOW!!!"

"WHAT?!?!?"

"TURN NOW OR YOUR GONNA MISS IT!!!"

"ALRIGHT HANG ON!!!" I did as Tenten told me and we almost ran over an old lady as we got into the parking lot of Burger King. "YOU ALMOST MADE MY RUN OVER THAT OLD LADY!!! AND I ALMOST CRASHED!!!"

"You asked me what I wanted to eat and I told you" Tenten smiled. "Common let's go" Tenten jumped out of the truck and ran into Burger King.

"Wait up!!!" I ran after her.

"I want a number 6, 7 and 8, all king sized. And I want large fries, a chocolate shake and a Coke please" Tenten ordered then smiled at the person behind the counter. I quickly walked up. "Oh Neji-Kun what do you want to order???" Tenten looked at me curiously. WAS ALL THAT FOOD JUST FOR HER!?!?

"Just a number 5" I ordered.

"Oh by the way you're paying" Tenten took all the food and sat down at a table leaving ME with the bill.

"Out with your girlfriend???" the dude behind the counter asked as I gave him the money.

"Sorta like that…she's a girl and she's my friend"

"That's what everybody saids" The counter guy whispered as I walked towards Tenten who already finished half of her food.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!? DID YOU EAT ALL THAT IN JUST LIKE 2 MINUTES?!?!?" My eyes popped out of there sockets and Tenten furiously chugged down her Coke.

"I told you I was hungry" Tenten pouted.

I sighed. "Yeah but I thought…never mind" I ate my burger and some fries. It started getting quiet, well except the sound of Tenten chomping on her food…

"Neji…"

"Yeah???"

"Do you…" Tenten looked down.

"Do I???" I cocked an eye-brow waiting for her to finish.

"…never mind…"

"No tell me"

"It's nothing"

"If it was nothing then you wouldn't have tried to tell me, and if it is nothing then what's wrong with telling me???"

"…"

"Well???"

"Do you…still wanna get the car" Tenten smiled nervously.

"…Sure…" I looked at her and wondered what she wanted to tell me…she'll ask me whatever it is, when she's ready I guess…

"Ok then lets go!!!" Tenten graved my hand and ran out of Burger King, then shoved me in the driver's seat. "COMMON I'M DIEING TO RIDE IN A COOL CAR!!!" Tenten's eyes sparkled.

"I DO have a cool car" I protested and went back on the high way.

"No you have a SHITTY car" Tenten kicked the Car and a piece fell off.

"Hey be careful with that!!!" I graved her leg so she wouldn't kick anything else. I was driving with one hand and half of my vision.

"Neji keep your eyes on the road!!!" Tenten kicked the car with her other leg then smirked when another piece fell off.

"Not if your gonna destroy this car" I graved her other leg with my other hand and ended up driving with my feet. "Now stop it"

"Make me" Tenten smirked.

"Fine then" I picked her up and sat her on my lap then put both my hands on the wheel. "Now you can't kick anything if you're here with me" I stuck my tongue out at her as she pouted.

"Fine you win" She grumbled as I drove downtown.

_**-X-**_

"OH MY GOSH NEJI IT'S BEAUTIFUL!!!" Tenten screamed as we approached the car I've been wanting.

"Yeah, are you sure you don't wanna drive it first when we buy it" I smirked.

"OF COURSE NOT!!!" Tenten sweat dropped. "You've been wanting it and you get to drive it first" Tenten smiled. "But look at the craftsmanship!!!" Tenten stared at the engine inside with little stars coming out of her eyes. "IT'S BEAUTIFUL!!!"

"You were talking about the engine???" I cocked an eye-brow. I didn't know she was into cars.

"OF COURSE!!!" Tenten yelled. "I used to built engines for cars with my grandpa…before…well you know and I refused to ever build another for as long as I lived but WOW it's so put together!!! So simple!!! Look at the mile-age!!!"

"Just because your grandpa died and your parents too, doesn't mean you HAVE to stop doing what you enjoy you know" I whispered to her.

"My grandpa taught me how…he's gone and I don't think its right…" the sparkle in her eyes disappeared.

"So you don't wanna touch it???" I smirked.

"O-Of course not…" Tenten turned her head the other way "Just buy the damn car already"

"Alright then" I said in a sing-song voice. "But look"

Tenten turned.

"It feels so cold and rough" I started going though the engine with my hand.

Tenten flinched.

"I can't feel a leak anywhere"

Twitch.

"All the cables are threaded together so neatly" I turned towards Tenten.

CHOP. Tenten bit her tongue.

"Oh and look a little dragon is imprinted on the engine" I was honestly curious about that. Then before I knew it I was flying backwards and sliding on the dirt floor. I looked up and Tenten tracing the engine with her hands.

"NO FUCKING WAY!!! THAT'S THE INSIGNIA OF MY GRANDPA!!! THAT'S MEANS HE BUILT THE ENGINE TO THIS CAR!!!" Tenten traced the dragon with her finger tips. "NEJI I HAVE TO BUY IT!!!"

I patted the dust off of my pants and scratched my head. "Isn't that why we're here???"

"YEAH BUT NEJI LOOK!!!" Tenten lifted her shirt so only her stomach showed. There I saw her belly button ring. It was the SAME dragon imprinting. "NEJI I HELPED MAKE THIS ONE!!! WHEN I WAS LITTLE!!!" Tenten hugged the engine. "WE HAVE TO GET IT!!!"

"Like I said before isn't that why we're here???" I sighed she wasn't gonna pay attention to me. "Hey sir, we'd like to purchase this car" I waved over a worker from here.

"One minute and I'll be right with you sir" He bowed his head slightly.

"Alright thanks"

"NEJI I WANT IT!!!" Tenten came from behind and surprise attacked me. "I WANT IT NOW!!!" she ran off in the direction of the workers.

"NO TENTEN!!!" I screamed. I was too late. I saw Tenten dragging over 3 workers and all of them complaining that they have other customers they have to attend at this moment.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!!!" Tenten yelled and dropped them all. "IM GONNA SPEAK WITH THE MANAGER IF NONE OF YOU WANT TO HELP ME!!!" She left them were they were on the floor and headed inside again.

"No miss please, ill attend you"

"No don't do that I'm begging you"

"Please don't call HIM over"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOUR COMPLAINS, I'M SPEAKING WITH THE MANAGER!!!" Tenten stomped off into the main office.

"Tenten" I whispered and slapped my forehead. "You don't always have to get in trouble like this" I sighed and looked at the dragon on the car. It must be special to Tenten…more the reason to get it.

"Yes I see" The manager nodded to Tenten then looked at his workers very disappointed. "DON'T YOU FOOLS KNOW THAT YOU NEVER REJECT SERVICE TO A NARIKO WHEN THEY WANT TO PURCHASE AN AUTOMOBILE!?!?!"

"Nariko?!?!?"

"Sorry sir we didn't know!!!"

"We'll make it up to you miss!!!"

"Now miss we're sorry for the lack of service around her" The manager bowed to Tenten. "Please let me personally get you the papers and show you the principles of-"

"JUST GET ME THE CAR I ALREADY KNOW HOW IT WORKS!!!"

"Yes defiantly" The manager shouted to everyone and they all scurried around like mice. "I'll help you right now just tell me which-"

"THAT ONE!!!" Tenten pointed to the BMW model 6 behind me.

"Yes of course!!!" the man scurried around to his office and handed the keys to Tenten. "Here you go, now you'll need to sign some paperwork and I'll had the car to-"

"Then hurry it up old man!!!" Tenten shouted.

"Yes Miss Nariko" The man bowed his head and ran somewhere in the back coming back quickly with some papers in hand. "Here you go miss"

"Finally" Tenten graved a pen and quickly signed them all.

"Now the automobile is your to do with what you wish" The man bowed to her feet. "Please come again"

"We'll see" Tenten tapped her foot.

"Oh please miss I promise that the lack of service will be resolved.

"Well alright then" Tenten smiled.

"I hope you enjoy your new purchase I promise that you wont regret it" The man still did not move from his position on the floor.

"Thank you" Tenten said sweetly then threw the keys at me. "Let's take it now" Tenten smiled.

"Wait what about the pay???" I asked. I still had the cash in my wallet.

"My grandpa had a deal with this guy" Tenten pointed behind her. "My first car from every car company in the hidden leaf has already been paid by my grandpa" Tears fell down her face. "HE LOVED ME SO MUCH!!!" Tenten's stance was a proud one. "NOW DRIVE!!!"

"OK OK OK!!!" I ran to the drivers' seat, Tenten got scary sometimes.

"YAY!!! NOW LET'S GO!!!"

"Are you sure you don't wanna drive it first???" I cocked an eye-brow.

"…"

"Common you made the engine…you and your grandpa…" If she wanted to drive it first then I wasn't gonna take that from her.

"…I promised that you would be the first" Tenten mumbled.

"And I promised to give you anything that would make you happy"

"No you didn't"

"I promised myself"

"…it doesn't count because you didn't say it out loud" Tenten pouted.

"Fine then lets drive together" I smiled.

"WHAT!?!? HOW?!?!?" Tenten looked confused.

I patted my lap. "Sit with me and we'll drive together"

"…But…"

"So we'll both be first"

"ALRIGHT!!!" Tenten happily crawled on my lap.

"Let's go" I pushed the gas petal and we started driving, Tenten driving the steering wheel and I pushed the gas and break petals.

"Don't you think this could be dangerous???" Tenten asked.

"No…we're both good drivers and we both know what we need to do if the other fails"

"Your right" Tenten smiled and we took the car around all of Konoha.

_**-X-**_

"We're going to your house right???" Tenten asked.

"Yeah"

"Kay" Tenten turned the wheel and I was careful with the gas petal. "WE'RE HERE!!!" Tenten yelled and jumped out the window.

I sweat dropped. "We have to be quiet, Hinabi-sama might be here" I whispered.

"Oh yeah…sorry" Tenten whispered back. Hinabi-sama really got on my nerves and I'm pretty sure Tenten doesn't like her either…

"I'll walk in first and when the cost is clear I'll signal you in"

"Kay"

I walked in to find Hiashi-sama sitting in the living room reading, looks like he was waiting for me or something. I kept walking like I didn't even notice him. "Whose car is that Neji???" He asked out of the blue.

"Mine why???" I spat out at him.

"Where did you get the money to pay for something like that???" Hiashi-sama put down his book.

"I have a job you know, I've been saving to be able to buy that car and pay insurance" I kept walking. "I didn't take money from you or Hinata-sama, and I CLEARLY did not beg someone to loan me anything"

"…"

"I know that, that's what you think of me" I walked in the kitchen to make sure Hinabi-sama wasn't here. Nope…I went upstairs and still found no trace of Hinabi-sama. EXCELLENT!!! I went back down stairs and called Tenten in.

"You sure???" Tenten asked as I waved her in.

"Yeah I haven't seen her anywhere"

"Kay" Tenten walked in and Hiashi-sama glared at her.

"What are YOU looking at???" Tenten stuck her tongue out at him and walked upstairs to my room.

"Neji why-" Hiashi-sama began.

"Because she's my friend and I invited her" I said very stern and followed Tenten up to my room.

"Took you long enough" Tenten teased as she set up the music video on my TV.

"No it didn't I came only 57 seconds after you did, which isn't a lot" I sat on my bed while Tenten set up the video.

"You still got her after me though" Tenten stuck her tongue out at me. When the video was in we sat down to watch it again. We watched it over and over till we had it memorized.

"Remember Neji-kun you have to do your best at this, I wanna see Sasuke loose!!!" Tenten got up, "well common!!!" She yanked me off of my bed and positioned me at the door. "Remember your 'cool walk'???" Tenten laughed.

"Yes" I scowled. Last time I couldn't do it right because Tenten was too funny.

"Well do it right this time"

"Hey, I would have had it if you didn't look so funny"

Tenten stomped her foot. "Just do the damn walk"

"Alright already" I counted and walked in like Chris Brown did in the video and I saw a smirk from Tenten she looked at me with the your-going-down face just like the chick in the video.

We started walking towards each other, when we met in the middle of my room keeping distance of course, we glared at each other. I stomped my right foot forward, extended my hand out to Tenten and started singing. "Let me talk to you, tell you how it is" Tenten smirked then lightly laughed to herself like the chick, "I was thinkin' when I saw that body" I turned my head to get a better look of Tenten and she rolled the top half of her body to the left. "Gotta get shawty" I got in position to do the dance moves Chris Brown does "Tell her what the boy gon' do" The moves weren't that complex right now. Tenten leaned back as if talking to someone, then laughed slightly, "Damn them chicks wit chu gotta be okay" I threw my arms out as if insulting her, Tenten walked forward and started popping in front of me "Baby pretty thick wit the kick that's sick, that need to be hit" I slapped Tenten's ass when I said the word 'hit' making her go forward 2 feet just like last time, "So tell me what y'all gon' do" she glared at me and pretended to shove her hair out of her face. "I got friends and you got friends" I pretended to high-five my 'friends' and then looked back at Tenten, "They hop out and you hop in" I kept my hand where it was because supposedly I was keeping my 'friend' up from doin a B-Boy move. Tenten flung her hands in the air showing that she brought her 'friends' she looked pretty mad to. "I look fly and they jockin'" I did the Chris Brown dance moves which again weren't hard at the moment I just moved my hand out then in, then twisted my feet in then out. Tenten started dancing her part which looked sexy by the way, "The way you drop, drop makes me wanna pop" Tenten did a dramatic pose. "I got friends and you got friends, they hop out and you hop in" I danced my part by swinging my leg backwards then forwards extending my hand. "I look fly and they jockin'" I got ready to do the complicated part, where I had to do a whole bunch of reverse pops "The way you drop, drop makes me wanna pop, Is ya man on the flo???" I danced as I said "If he ain't...Let me know" Tenten got in position and did some body rolls, which honestly needed some work if we were gonna win, I stopped the song.

"What???" Tenten loock confused.

I scratched my neck. "It's just that…"

"Yeah???" Tenten loocked REALLY confused. "Did I do something wrong???"

"…Yeah…kinda" I didn't know how to word it.

"Ok, what part???" Tenten shrugged.

"The body rolls"

"…Oh…yeah…I cant do them that good, I could tell that Sakura was better then me at those…MAN I JUST CANT GET THEM!!!" Tenten started curseing at herself.

"Hey don't worry we can practice them"

"How if I have no complete idea how to"

"Ok…let's see…just like move your body in a wave…like this kinda" I felt like a fool but if it would help Tenten I'd do anything. I got up and tried to 'move my body in a wave'.

"HAHAHAHAHA" Tenten rolled on the floor laughing her butt of.

"Hey it's your part not mine" I pouted.

"Yeah I know, sorry" Tenten wiped the tears from her eyes. "I just cant get it"

"Ok…new example…pretend you're the ocean…waves go up and down so try and move up in down…wait no…"

"I get what your saying" Tenten smiled.

"Ok then try it" I sat down.

"Uuummm…ok" tenten got up and attemped the body rolls again.

I shook my head "Maybe…I GOT IT!!! Pretend your doing the dolphin kick but instead of in the water your doing it over"

"What does a swimming move have to do with dancing???"

"Just try it"

"Ok…sure…dolphin kick" Tenten did the 'dolphin kick' and ended up doing a prefect body roll.

"YOU GOT IT!!!"

"Great…thanks bot lets get back to practice"

"Ok"

_**-X-**_

_**review!!! Sorry it took so long I didn't think my last chap wuz god so I put it off…**_


	13. The Damn Song

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…if I did I would put NEJITEN, SasuSaku, NaruHina & ShikaIno 2gether OH and I would kill Temari 

_**-X-**_

"YOU GOT IT!!!"

"Great…thanks but let's get back to practice"

"Ok"

_**-X-**_

We got though half of the song when we decided it was time for a break. I sat down on my bed and drunk some lemonade, Tenten sat beside me.

"Gosh I never thought we'd have to work THIS hard" Tenten laid back and rested her head on my pillow.

"This IS Uchiha we wanna beat remember???" I raised an eye-brow as Tenten snorted.

"Yeah and his crazy girlfriend Sakura" she muttered and rolled on her side.

I shrugged. "She isn't that bad and with a combination of the two this could be harder then we thought"

"Working is SO HARD" Tenten whined as she kicked the pillow. "Hey where's Hinata???"

"I think she's out with Naruto today…maybe with Ino at the mall…I cant remember what she said at breakfast this morning to Hiashi-sama of where she was headed after school" I scratched my head and thought for a second but ended up with nothing

"And Hinabi???" Tenten asked casually.

"Probably at the arcade with Konohamaru" I think…and hope…

"I'm getting tired of practicing" Tenten stood up "Let's do something different!!!"

"Well what else do you wanna do??? I thought you wanted to beat Uchiha" I graved the former pillow that used to be under Tenten's head and flung it at her which she didn't doge; it hit her right in the middle of her forehead. As it slid down confusion crossed her face. She quickly graved it from the floor then chucked it at me. I of course dodged, but Tenten caught me off guard when she tackled me.

"Yeah I DO wanna beat Sasuke but common we've been practicing for hours!!!" Tenten rolled off of me and back to the spot beside me on my bed.

"We could go down stairs and box" I suggested remembering our boxing set.

"YEAH!!!" Tenten quickly jumped up then turned around to make sure I don't fling another pillow at her.

I chuckled. "Alright let's go"

We walked down stairs to find Hiashi-sama in the living room still. Eating some cake apparently.

"Neji where's Hinata???" He asked as we were headed down stairs.

"How should I know???" I spat out at him and continued my way down stairs.

"Gosh he just loves hearing himself talk" Tenten grunted and jumped down form the last 7 steps.

"Not ask much himself talking as much of him accusing me" I walked over to get the red and blue boxing gloves.

"I call blue!!!" Tenten swiped the blue ones out of my hands. Leaving me with the red ones.

"Alright let's go" I started first and swung at Tenten with my right fist.

"NEJI!!!" Hiashi-sama called.

POW

I hit Tenten dead center of her face. She fell back a few steps puzzled.

"Oh shit did I hurt you???" I ran over to Tenten making sure I didn't break her nose or something.

"No I'm fine" Tenten smiled.

"Oh that's goo-" I fell back about 5 feet and landed right on my back as pain struck though my body. I clutched my nose which seemed to be the source of m pain. "Ow" I looked up at Tenten who was standing and smirking down at me.

"Never let your guard down" she hummed.

"Damn that hurt" I sat up and proceeded to fix my nose.

"NEJI!!!" Hiashi-sama repeated.

"WHAT?!?!" I called back.

"GET UP HERE NOW!!!"

"What the hell???" I stared at Tenten confused but it seemed she was even more confused then me.

"We should go up there" Tenten graved my arm and pulled me to my feet as she led the way up stairs.

When we got upstairs Hiashi-sama was talking to a strange man sitting on the couch. He wore a business suit and had short brown hair he looked to be around his mid 30's if not younger. I stared at the man as he stared at our boxing gloves and the purple spot on my face.

"Yeah???" I looked towards Hiashi-sama

"Neji where did you buy that car???" Hiashi-sama stared at me as if I was a criminal.

I shrugged. "Downtown why???"

"This man would like to ask you a few question's Neji" Hiashi-sama pointed towards the business man. "And your girlfriend too"

"Alright what is it???" I stared at the man questionably.

"Hyuuga Neji I understand you purchased a BMW model 6 downtown this morning"

"Yeah so???" I sat down and Tenten sat beside me.

"I also understand that you were accompanied by a Nariko" the man stared intensely at me.

I felt Tenten stiffen beside me I don't know what this guy wants with Tenten. "Maybe I was…what does that have to do with anything???"

"Nariko car services and automobile repair has been closed down for years. We understand that you have a contact with a person with the Nariko blood" He made a grab for his suitcase.

"And if I do???"

"If you do we 'Konoha automobile car parts' are willing to give the said Nariko 1,000,000 dollars if he comes to work for us"

Tenten shook her head slightly; Hiashi-sama seemed amused and spoke up. "Sir We the Hyuuga family does indeed have a Nariko contact, but just 1,000,000 isn't gonna do it" Hiashi-sama smirked. I glared at him and Tenten bit her lip. "Being a business man yourself you must understand that Hyuuga inc. needs sponsors and business trusts"

"Yes of course we will indeed give a portion of our company to Hyuuga inc. for the return of one of the Nariko's" The man bowed his head as Hiashi-sama's eyes sparkled.

"I will have to contacts you on that later; may I please have your card???"

"Yes or course" the man gave Hiashi-sama a card and left.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Tenten my darling-" Hiashi-sama began.

"NO" Was Tenten's response.

"But why-"

"I only work for my grandpa and my grandpa ALONE!!! I'm not selling myself out so your damn company can have more power then anyone else's PLUS I vowed I wouldn't work on another car again as long as I lived" Tenten got up and stormed out the door.

I gave a weary look towards Hiashi-sama "What goes around comes around" I got up and headed for the door.

"Neji" Hiashi-sama said furiously.

"What"

"You must get your girlfriend to help us with our company, I as your guardian command you too!!!" Hiashi-sama stood up and was now towering over me.

"Not in this life time…and she's not my girlfriend" I took a step back and opened the door.

"Neji if you don't then you'll be in a world of trouble" Hiashi-sama gritted his teeth.

"And what are YOU gonna do to me???" I turned around and glared at him.

"I have let you lived under my roof for years and this is how you repay me?!?!" Hiashi-sama's face turned red and steam came out of his ears.

"Hey I didn't fucking even WANT to live with you!!! If I could I'd leave right now and never see you again!!!" I yelled in his face and watched him get angrier.

"Why you BASTARD" Hiashi-sama graved the collar of my shirt. "Since your father died I have been forced to have your presence everywhere I went and every time I see you, you remind me of your poor excuse of a man!!! He wouldn't have died if he hadn't fucked himself on drugs!!!"

"LIER!!!" I punched him on the nose and he dropped me. I then drop-kicked him. "My father was twice the man YOU are!!! He never did drugs!!!" I punched his face which left him with a bloody nose.

"You're just like your father…stubborn…idiotic…and a ungrateful little brat" Hiashi-sama whipped his face and walked away.

"Damnit I'm not though with you!!!" I ran after him but was stopped by a hand graving my wrist. I turned back. Tenten was staring at me she had a tight grip on my wrist. We stood there for a while then I dropped to my knees, my wrist still in Tenten's hand.

"Neji-kun" Tenten whispered then crouched beside me. "Don't let Hiashi get to you…he's just likes to provoke you…don't let him…your better then that"

"Yeah you're right" I mumbled and pulled Tenten into a hug. "Thank you"

Tenten hugged me back. "For what???" she asked.

"For giving me the strength to stand up to him and for always being there for me"

"I didn't do anything, it was all you" Tenten smiled and I stood up.

"Let's get out of here" I held my hand out and Tenten took it.

_**-X-**_

"Hey Neji where's Tenten???" Sakura smiled to me at lunch.

"I don't know" I looked around and noticed she didn't walk with me after gym.

"She's with her boyfriend" Ino grumbled. She bit into her salad and pointed to the lunch line. Standing there was Tenten holding hands with Kiba…WHAT THE HELL!!!

"What the hell???" I whispered. I was shocked…I mean after what happened yesterday she's STILL with him??? I dropped my food and stared at her as she giggled about something.

"Hey Hyuuga calm down it's normal for a girl to hang out with her boyfriend" Sasuke smirked. "Even if jealously over comes you"

I was shocked. I watched her sit down next to Kiba. At there table where: Shino, Chouji, and Lee. They al seemed to be laughing at something.

"Hey Neji put your eyes back in your head" Chuckled Naruto.

"Whatever" I turned back to my food and ate it all. Then I got up and left.

"What's his problem???" Shikamaru asked.

I walked outside to get some fresh air. Can't you see that he's only gonna hurt you again??? I asked myself as I walked though the garden. Back there in the lunch room…Tenten had a fake smile…

"Neji-niisan…"

I turned around to face Hinata-sama standing with her hands in her pockets. "What???" I tried to sound as less irritated as I could.

"What happened back there???" Hinata-sama came up to me.

"Nothing" I walked away from her.

Hinata-sama followed me. "Then why did you freak out???"

"I was just surprised"

"But why???"

"It was nothing forget about it" I kicked a rock that was in front of me, I pretended it was Kiba's face.

"You just don't freak out over nothing…now tell me Neji-niisan what's bothering you???"

"I said it was nothing!!!" I turned towards Hinata-sama and glared at her.

"…"

"Now leave me the hell alone" I walked away from her and back into the building I slammed the door behind me and walked towards my next class…dance…I waited outside the class, it didn't start for another 15 minutes but I needed some alone time. I thought about what Tenten wanted…she wanted thing to be the same between her and Kiba…I wasn't gonna stand in the middle…not anymore…if Tenten really wants to be with him then I wont stop her…I'll support her all the way, I need to stop being selfish…I sat there and listened to my i-pod. I came across I song that I didn't like so much. Then I remembered that Hinata-sama downloaded some songs to MY i-pod by accident yesterday night…I decided to listen to the song for a bit before I changed it…

_**I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush**_

'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth???  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know…

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go???  
Am I crazy or falling in love???  
Is it real or just another crush???

Do you catch a breath when I look at you???  
Are you holding back like the way I do???  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends???  
Is there more, is there more???

See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go???  
Am I crazy or falling in love???  
Is it real or just another crush???

Do you catch a breath when I look at you???  
Are you holding back like the way I do???  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Why do I keep running from the truth???  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know…

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go???  
Am I crazy or falling in love???  
Is it real or just another crush???

Do you catch a breath when I look at you???  
Are you holding back like the way I do???  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

I laughed and turned my i-pod off…Hinata-sama had weird taste in music. I chuckled to myself for a while. What kinda of song was that??? I turned towards the hallway to find it empty still. I then thought about the song…_**'Do you catch a breath when I look at you??? Are you holding back like the way I do???' **_a sudden picture of Tenten flashed in my head. I shook It loose and ignored it…maybe Hinata didn't accidentally put music in my i-pod after all. I closed my eyes and set my head back against the wall waiting.

"Hey what cha doing???" A very familiar voice asked as said person sat next to me.

I kept my eyes closed. "Waiting"

"For what???"

"For class"

"…You seem bored"

"I'm fine"

"No your not"

I opened one eye. "I said I was fine"

"And I said your not" Tenten reached out and opened my other eye. "What's wrong???"

"Kiba pisses me off" I whispered, I threw my i-pod and it hit the wall in front of us. "Why the hell where you hanging out with him???" I watched as my i-pod hit the floor.

"…I…I…I dunno…I just…when he…" Tenten mumbled and drifted into babbling.

"You know he doesn't deserve you" I stared at her as she looked down at herself.

"I'm sorry…but I still like Kiba and I forgave him…even if it wasn't the smartest thing to do…he said he loved me for me and that I should do the same"

"If he really loved you do you think he would have cheated on you?!?!" I stood up and started walking away.

"Where are you going???" Tenten stood up.

"Anywhere but here" I graved my backpack and walked down the hall way and into the men's room. I glared at myself in the mirror thinking of ways I could get Tenten to see that Kiba's a bastard who's gonna hurt Tenten again…

**TENTEN POV**

Neji left storming off somewhere. What did I do??? He shouldn't be telling me how to live MY life. I looked over to his i-pod I picked it up and listened to the song in it. Wow that's a little to girly for Neji… _**'**__**Do you ever think when you're all alone All that we can be, where this thing can go??? Am I crazy or falling in love??? Is it real or just another crush???' **_I dropped the i-pod and pulled the headphones out of my ears. That didn't seem like a song that Neji would like…I took a step back and stared at the i-pod.

"…Yes I do…" I whispered to myself…

"You do what???" sakura came behind me with Sasuke close behind.

"No nothing just talk to my self" I grinned as Sakura gave me a funny look.

"Whose i-pod is that???" Sakura pointed to the little blue piece of technology in my hand.

"Mine" I put it behind my back as Sasuke smirked.

"If it's your then why are you hiding it???" Sasuke asked pretty amused.

"Because I don't what you to stare at it to long…your face might break it" I stuck my tongue out.

"If it's yours then why does it say 'Hyuuga Neji' engraved on the back???" Sasuke smirked again.

"Because…Neji put his name on it" I grinned. "What cant friends put there names on other friends stuff???"

Sasuke stared at me. "No, no they can't"

"Proves how much you know about friendship Sasuke" I pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You mind showing me you i-pod again???" Sasuke's grin widened.

"Ok sure!!!" I stuck my hand out and showed him

"Where is it???" Sasuke smirked.

"Right here cant you see it!!!" I looked down in my hand to find that there was nothing there. "WHAT THE HELL!!!"

"Tennie right here" Sakura held Neji's i-pod triumphantly over her head. She tossed it to Sasuke who then examined it.

"These are Neji's favorite songs" Sasuke smiled.

"Hey there my favorite sons too!!!" I made a reach for it but then Sasuke tossed it to Sakura. Making me the monkey-in-the-middle.

"Wait what's this???" Sakura asked out loud. She must have found that one song. I sprinted in her direction and tackled her. When I reached out to her hand it was gone. I looked over to Sasuke who was now hearing the song. I ran towards him and jumped high landing straight on him.

"Ow your heavy" Sasuke grumbled. "I didn't know Neji liked girly songs" he chuckled.

"I told you it's MINE" I snatched the i-pod from him and got off.

Sakura smiled. "Alright Tenten"

"Hey where's Neji???" Sasuke got up from the ground.

"He was mad about something and left that way" I pointed down the direction where he had gone.

"I'll be right back" Sasuke announced.

"Kay" Both Sakura and I shouted.

**SASUKE POV**

Damnit Neji why you gotta be so emotional…I opened the door to the men's room and found him staring at himself in the mirror.

"Stop checking yourself out and let's get to class" I smirked as her jumped. Probably shocked.

"What do you want Uchiha???" he simply asked as if her didn't hear the comment I made about him.

"I want to know why your so damn weak and emotional" I glared at him. "It's your own damn fault"

"Shut up"

"I herd the song in your i-pod"

Neji turned his head. "Hinata-sama put songs into it by accident thinking it was hers" he stated pretty calmly. I caught in his eyes though that he was deep in thought.

"Maybe she did maybe she didn't" I stated and walked out. "Do whatever you want"

_**-X-**_

_**REVIEW!!! GIVE IDEAS!!! NEXT ONE WILL BE ON SOON…I think… **_


	14. Fuck You Kiba

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…if I did I would put NEJITEN, SasuSaku, NaruHina & ShikaIno 2gether OH and I would kill Temari 

_**-X-**_

"I herd the song in your i-pod"

Neji turned his head. "Hinata-sama put songs into it by accident thinking it was hers" he stated pretty calmly. I caught in his eyes though that he was deep in thought.

"Maybe she did maybe she didn't" I stated and walked out. "Do whatever you want"

_**-X-**_

**NEJI POV**

"Damnit Sasuke I hate you" I herd the bell ring and students barge into classes. I might as well go too…I walked out of the bathroom to find Tenten sitting out in the hall. "What are you doing here and not in class???"

Tenten stood up. "I wanted to make sure you were ok"

"I told you I was fine" I smiled towards her.

"Yeah your words said that, but your face looked like you were hurt…" Tenten stook a step closer to me.

"I'm fine really" I grinned. "But thanks for worrying about me"

"No problem" Tenten looked at me funny and walked towards the classroom "You commin???"

"Hell yeah I wanna see the look on Sasuke's face" I ran right beside Tenten.

"Good, because Kurani-Sensei is gonna watch every one of us to see how we've been doin" Tenten skipped down the hall and opened the door. "Good thing we had extra practice yesterday"

"Ms. Nariko Mr. Hyuuga you're late" Kurani-Sensei checked our names on her clip-board. "Since you have no problem with being late would you mind showing me your moves first" Kurani-Sensei stared at us in amusement we were clearly the people to pick since we've only been to class once so far.

"Sure why not" Tenten smirked.

"It would be a pleasure Kurani-Sensei" I said as politely as I could.

"Come over her and show me what you got" Kurani-Sensei waved the video in her hands.

"Sensei don't you think it would be more fun if we had to perform in front of the class???" Sasuke looked innocently towards our Sensei and Sakura smiled. He was of course getting glares from the male population of our class and the females were just smiled towards Sasuke like he was the most perfect thing in the world.

"Your right Sasuke it should be more educating" our Sensei pulled a rope which I didn't know how it got there and a stage popped up in front of the class complete with disco lights and the gym floor included in the movie. Tenten stared at the place as Sasuke and Sakura just smirked. I smiled and looked towards Sasuke who winked at me. Asswhole.

"Let's go" Tenten graved my hand and jumped on stage.

"You guys ready???" Kurani-Sensei took out her clipboard and a special red pen. "BEGIN!!!" she hit the green button on her pen which started the music. We started.

I was actually easier then when in my room, and especially since Sasuke was watching with wide-eyes. Sakura's mouth hung from her mouth to the floor. Girls glared at Tenten and guys just wiped sweat away form there foreheads. Clearly they were glad we were better so they didn't have to be the lead performers.

"Alright that's enough" Kurani-Sensei stopped the music. "You both get an A+" she turned to the rest of the class "Be careful these are the ones to look out for"

"WE DID IT!!!" Tenten jumped on my back and apparently I ended up giving her a piggy-back ride.

"Better pop your eyes back in your head Sasuke" I laughed Tenten still on my back stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sakura close your mouth wouldn't want a fly to accidentally fly in" Tenten started laughing and both Sasuke and sakura stopped what they were doing and glared at us.

"Next up…Ms. Haruno and Mr. Uchiha" Kurani-Sensei spoke.

"Yes ma'am" they both spoke and got on stage.

They weren't bad in fact they were just as good as us!!! I watched Sasuke as he sung the song pretty well and Sakura danced as well as Tenten maybe a little bit worse…they were defiantly our competion…

"That's enough A+ for you guys too"

Sasuke and Sakura walked towards us. "Don't think that you've won Hyuuga" Sasuke glared at me.

I glared back "I know…you guys are good…but you haven't won either" this was war!!!

"Tenten you might dance good but can you take that you'll have you hump on Neji while you have a boyfriend that's gonna be watching???" Sakura smirked. That was a low blow…

"Yes I can take it!!! Neji and I talked about it!!!" Tenten yelled which for some reason hurt my ear…oh yeah she was still on my back.

"But have you talked about it to Kiba???" Sakura asked. "If you guys win…which isn't likely…then you guys will have to perform in front of the whole school"

"I'll get to that later" Tenten looked away

"Leave her alone Sakura" I said.

"Fine…we might have tied today but tomorrow will be different"

Kurani-Sensei called on other pairs one by one and honestly none were as good as Sasuke and Sakura or Me and Tenten at that matter, except for this on group…the pairing of Karin and Suigetsu…which was odd because they were always fighting that and Karin was the leader or the Sasuke fan club which means she was always glaring at Sakura for being Sasuke's girlfriend. Karin though was GOOD and when I say good I mean she was better then Sakura and Tenten, Suigetsu though wasn't anywhere close to being as good as me and Sasuke…I'm not trying to brag either. Karin though…was a slut…it didn't really surprise me that she was better then Tenten and Sakura.

Class ended and we were in the hall walking to History. We took our time since Kakashi-Sensei was more likely to be late then early or even on time. We sat down at our spots at the back of the room, and of course Sakura and Sasuke were making out again, Shikamaru was sleeping with his head on Ino's shoulder who was talking to Hinata that was sitting on Naruto's lap. When Tenten stomped her foot Sakura pulled away from Sasuke and Sasuke just stared at Tenten.

"Sorry Tennie I forgot" Sakura licked her lips and Sasuke smirked.

"Whatever" Tenten sat down next to Sakura. Almost immediately Ino and Hinata pushed there table with ours. Making us sit in sorta a square. Me and Tenten sitting at one table, across from us were Sasuke and Sakura. At the table next to Tenten sat Hinata and Naruto and Across from them Ino and Shikamaru, Ino sitting next to Sakura. It's kind of confusing but it was like this:

Me-Tenten Hinata-Naruto

Sasuke-Sakura Ino-Shikamaru

Basically the girls outcasted us guys to the corners…

"So Tenten have you decided if your gonna come with us on Friday???" Ino smirked. "Or will Kiba not let you go to a party???"

"It's not the matter of Kiba wont let me go as the matter that I don't wanna go" Tenten leaned her head against the desk. "IM NOT GOING ON A GIRLS NIGHT WITH YOU GUYS!!!"

"Oh common it'll be fun!!!" Sakura seemed over excited.

"So what are you gonna so this weekend Hyuuga???" Sasuke asked me.

"I dunno maybe I'll go to the arcade with Hinabi-sama then go train in the gym or something"

"Skip that and come to the party cousin-in-law!!!" Naruto shouted.

"I'd rather not" I shook my head lightly.

"Common niisan it'll be fun" Hinata-sama smiled.

"I'll cover for you with Hiashi-sama but I'm not gonna go" I did the same as Tenten and set my head on the desk.

"I'm starting to think you two are doing things together without us!!!" Ino pointed a finger towards us and gasps were herd all over our tables.

"No Ino-pig just because we don't like parties doesn't mean we go out and do stuff without you guys" Tenten pointed out…but we do…we went to the movies without them, we went boxing without them even if it was for a minute.

"I'm watching you" Ino pointed to fingers at me them to her eyes then back at me.

"Stop being a bore and come with us Neji" Naruto whined.

"I said I wasn't gonna go"

"Niisan if you go we promise that we wont try to do anything with Tenten…make-over wise" Hinata-sama smiled…was she trying to threaten me???

I shrugged. "Hey don't let me get in the middle of your make-over plans"

"NEJI!!!" Ino yelled. "YOU'RE COMMIN WITH US AND THAT'S FINAL!!!"

"I said I wasn't going" I mumbled.

"If you don't go then you'll just be a looser sitting at your house all day!!!" Ino frowned. "You'll live alone and die alone!!!"

"I'm not going and I LIKE sitting in my house all day, thank you very much" I was getting annoyed.

"If you go to this party we won't bug you anymore about parties for the rest of your life!!!" Sakura pleaded.

"No"

"If you go I promise-" Ino started.

"I'll go if you guys just shut up!!!" Tenten covered her ears with both hands. "AND YOUR COMMIN TOO!!!" she pointed a finger at me. "OR ILL KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD YOU WONT BE ABLE TO SIT FOR A YEAR!!!"

"…" Sasuke

"…" Sakura

"…" Ino

"…" Hinata-sama

"…" Naruto

_Snore _

"Ok fine I'll go" I turned my head away and Tenten smiled.

"Good" she leaned her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. Looks like she had a headache otherwise she wouldn't force me to go.

"Now that, that's settled…the party's at a club…" Ino whispered.

"WHAT?!?!" Tenten glared at Ino and Sakura.

"Yeah I mean where else would he party be at???" Sasuke asked.

"I dunno your house maybe!!!" Tenten screamed.

"Hey actually that's not a bad idea either Sasu-Kun all of our parents ARE gone for the weekend on that business trip remember???" Sakura's eyes sparkled.

"YAY!!! PARTY AT THE UCHIHA MANSION!!!" Naruto screamed and the whole class cheered.

"I'll make the flyers teme!!!" Naruto got on the nearest computer and started typing like mad. Hinata-sama went to go sit next to him telling him which colors clashed with which.

"I CALL PARTY DECORATIONS!!!" Ino shouted and got a notebook out of her back-pack and started writing notes.

"Anything that you guys are gonna clean up afterwards will do" Sasuke looked down then at Sakura. "Of course you can spend the night the streets are full of bad guys after 11 you know" Sasuke winked at Sakura.

Sakura giggled "And in case you get scared at night I'll be there to protect you" Sakura whispered in Sasuke's ear. This made him smirk.

I rolled my eyes over to Tenten who made a face of disgust.

"THAT'S A GOOD IDEA TEME!!! A lot of bad guys ARE all around the neighborhood!!! Thanks for letting us stay there" Naruto printed the flyers and e-mailed the rest.

"Not you Dobe!!!" Sasuke shouted.

"Why not???" Naruto looked at him confused.

"Because…" Sasuke's face turned bright red and I chuckled.

"Naruto you can't stay because Sasuke wants to be a very bad boy" Ino smiled then started laughing.

"Oh…why don't I join you teme!!!" Naruto posed very proud. "I can be a bad boy too!!!"

"NO DOBE YOU CAN'T JOIN!!!" Sasuke's face was brighter then a tomato half from embarrassment and half from anger.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" the rest of us started laughing our asses off. Naruto was just a dork sometimes.

"Naru-kun" Hinata-sama seemed embarrassed that Naruto didn't get what Sasuke was saying.

"NEVER MIND PEOPLE YOU ALL CAN STAY DAMNIT THE DOBE JUST RUINED IT" Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back still red in the face.

"It's alright Sasu-kun…maybe some other time" Sakura whispered then licked Sasuke's ear playfully which made him twitch and turn redder.

Everyone again started laughing.

"Naruto you're an idiot" Shikamaru yawned.

"YAY!! SLEEPOVER AT TEME'S HOUSE!!!" Naruto yelled.

"I don't want everyone to sleepover just us" Sasuke pulled Naruto back down to his seat. "Because you guys are gonna help clean up after the party" Sasuke glared at everyone.

"Your no fun teme" Naruto slapped Sasuke's hand away and everyone else groaned.

"I can't sleepover Sasuke I have a date with Kiba on Saturday" Tenten leaned on her hand and looked up to the ceiling.

I groaned. "I don't think I wanna sleepover either Uchiha" I turned away from Tenten refusing to make eye contact with her.

"Why not niisan???" Hinata-sama stared at me curiously.

"I don't even wanna go to the party…but _SOMEONE_ is making me" I still refused to look at Tenten.

"I don't think that that's the reason why Hyuuga doesn't wanna stay" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura giggled. "Common Neji it'll be fun"

"I'll pass" I new what Sasuke meant and I tried to ignore him while he made faces at me.

"You're no fun Neji" Ino stared at me then at Tenten she smiled then whispered something to Shikamaru who smiled then nodded.

"Well at least your coming to the party" Naruto leaned back in his chair.

"I'll cover for you from Hiashi-sama" I nodded towards Hinata-sama.

"Arrigatou niisan" Hinata-sama bowed her head slightly.

"ALRIGHT CLASS PLEASE PICK UP YOUR HOMEWORK IN THE FRONT OF THE CLASS" Kakashi-Sensei finally decided to grace us with his presence.

Everyone groaned.

"Fine if you guys keep complaining I'll have a pop quiz sometime this week" Kakashi sat down at his desk and pulled out his little orange book.

Everyone was silent as they went to the front of the room for the homework.

_**-X-**_

Math class finished soon and our practices finished shortly after. For what I know of Tenten's with Kiba right now…I walked down to the parking lot towards the car.

"Damnit Tenten" I kicked the tire and stood there looking at the side-walk. Just then I got a text message from Tenten.

**Kiba invited me over 2 watch da fight his house, cya 2morrow???**

I sighed; she was supposed to watch the fight at my house with me, Hinata-sama and Naruto…

**Ya I'll c u 2morrow :)**__I texted her back, I added the smile to make it seem like I didn't care.

"Fuck you Kiba" I opened the door to the car and threw my phone in the passenger's seat then started to drive off. She shouldn't even be with Kiba right now!!! He fucking cheated on her twice and she knows it!!! Like what the hell!!! He pisses me off so much, I swear on of these days I'm gonna end up in court for attempted murder…what a bastard, he doesn't deserve Tenten and she knows that. She should be here with me damnit.

I turned on the radio.

_**Baby you know that I miss you  
I wanna get with you tonight but I can't baby girl  
And that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you  
I just wanna kiss you**_

"What the hell" I turned down the radio. "Why the fuck does every goddamned song remind me of you!!!" I turned to my phone and stared at it. I was at a red light which apparently turned green when I wasn't looking because a guy hooked his horn at me. I don't miss her I just saw her in math class and I saw her bossing the swim team around… "This is bullshit" I turned the radio back up a little just to make sure I wasn't going crazy or anything.

_**Baby, I know that you like me  
You my future wifey  
SouljaBoyTellEm yeah you could be my Bonnie  
I could be your Clyde **_

_**You could be my wife  
Text me, call me, I need you in my life yeah  
All that, everyday I need ya  
And everytime I see ya my feelings get deeper  
**_

_**I miss ya, I miss ya  
I really wanna kiss you but I can't**_

Six seven eight triple nine eight two one two

Just then my phone rang. I turned the radio off and reached for my phone. "Mushi Mushi"

_Neji Where are you the fight is about to start!!!_

"Chill out Naruto I just decided to take the long way home for once"

_Well if you don't get here soon then I'm starting it without you!!!_

"I'll be there Naruto!!!" I hung up the phone and sped up a little. Just because Tenten wasn't gonna watch the fight with us doesn't mean I'm gonna miss it…I turned the radio back on to find it switched to a different song…

_**Now when I think back to the days you were mine  
Oh how I wish I can flip a switch to turn back the hands of time (oh baby)  
You were the one that made me real  
Now that you're gone tell me what in the world am I suppose to feel.  
Without you here with me**_

It's just on date right??? So why do I care so much??? Everything was fine this morning…I guess I avoided her after History so that's why she went to hang out with Kiba instead of me. I have to calm down.

_**Listen  
Something tells me I've been wrong  
Of the love I felt that you should have given  
Never thought you would leave me on my own  
But I see that it's over  
And I hope one day you're mine**_

I turned the radio off and soon enough I reached my house and I herd some fighting inside. I quickly turned the car off and ran inside.

"We have to wait for niisan and Tenten!!!" Hinata-sama jumped form the kitchen counter to the table, remote in hand.

Naruto made a jump for her but landed with his face on the kitchen counter. "COMMON HINA-CHAN!!! A FEW MINUTES WON'T HURT!!! PLUS YOU RECORDED IT SO THEY CAN WATCH WHAT THEY MISSED LATER!!!" Naruto whined.

"No" Hinata-sama started running around with Naruto chasing her.

"PLEASE!!!" Naruto looked like he was about to cry.

"Guys I'm here" I waved to them right when Naruto was gonna make another jump for Hinata-sama.

"YAY!!! WE CAN START IT NOW!!!" Naruto ran to the couch like a little kid running to watch a new cartoon.

"Where's Tenten???" Hinata-sama handed me the remote.

"With Kiba" I said bluntly and started the fight. I could feel Naruto and Hinata-sama give me wary looks then stare at themselves for a while. I ignored them and watched the fight.

_**-X-**_

"I cant believe Kazekage defeated Hokage!!!" Naruto was crying in the corner after we watch the boxing match. Naruto really liked Hokage the fighter and stated that he was gonna be just like him.

"Don't worry Naru-kun I bet Kazekage will loose in the finals" Hinata-sama tried to cheer Naruto up.

"I bet Kazekage's gonna win" I smirked.

"YOUR WRONG NEJI!!! HOKAGE WILL COME BACK AND KICK ASS!! YOU'LL SEE!!! YOU'LL ALL SEE!!!" Naruto wiped his face from his tears and ran out the door still crying.

"Naru-kun wait!!" Hinata-sama ran after him.

"What a looser" I smiled. I didn't like Kazekage either I just wanted to piss off Naruto. I walked over to the door to find Naruto crying on the lawn, Hinata-sama was squatted behind him trying to comfort him.

Just then I got a text.

**OMG!!! KAZEKAGE WON!!! HOW IZ NARUTO TAKIN IT??? **Tenten wrote.

**Not good **I responded and turned off my phone. I really didn't wanna talk 2 her right now.

"If you don't stop crying like a baby then I'l be forced to call the cops on you Naruto" I shouted and Naruto got up.

"FINE THEN!!! YOU JERK!!!" Naruto walked to his car, then turned around and kissed Hinata-sama quickly "I'll see you tomorrow" Naruto said sounding sad.

"Do you want me to come with you???" Hinata-sama looked worried.

"Naw your dad will be home soon" Naruto sniffed and wiped his tears. "Bye" Naruto got in the car and put it in reverse driving away from our house.

"Bye" Hinata-sama waved as Naruto drove off. "niisan that was mean" Hinata-sama walked towards me.

"So, he got me back" I sneered. "You know your not suppose to kiss in front of me"

"Gomansai niisan" Hinata-sama bowed blushing and walked in the house. I told them the first time they kissed in our group right in front of us that they weren't allowed to kiss in front of me. I mean gross, watching your cousin suck face with someone else is wrong!!! She's like my little sister. I shivered and walked in the house.

"Niisan, Hinabi and Daddy are on there way here" Hinata-sama spoke from the kitchen.

"Alright that's my que to retreat to my room" I walked up the stairs and I herd Hinata-sama laugh.

I turned on the TV and watched 'Never Back Down' once again my favorite movie.

_**-X-**_

After watching a variety of my favorite movies I got bored and turned off the TV. I stared at the ceiling and thought about Tenten. Why did she even decide to go out with him again??? He isn't that special.

"Hey niisan what's up???" Hinabi-sama come into my room (without knocking my I add)

"Nothin"

"You're such a boring person you know that???" Hinabi-sama stuck her tongue out at me then swatted me with a pillow.

"You're such an annoying person you know that???" I pushed her off my bed then threw my pillow at her. "Get out"

"JERK!!! I'll get you for this just wait!!!" Hinabi-sama ran out of my room and Hinata-sama walked in (without knocking my I add) DOESN'T ANYONE KNOCK THESE DAYS!?!?

"What do you want???" I asked casually.

"Nothin really"

"Then why are you here???" I raised an eye-brow at her.

"I just thought-" Hinata-sama stopped. "Do you hear that???" Hinata-sama pointed to my window.

"Hear what???" I stopped and listened. "Yeah sounds like fighting" I got up and went to my window, Hinata-sama followed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!?!"

"YOU'RE MY PROBLEM!!! WHY THE FUCK CAN'T YOU JUST SPEND TIME WITH ME AND ME ONLY?!?! YOU'RE MY GIRLFRIEND!!! NOT HIS!!!"

It was Kiba and Tenten…I opened my window so I could hear better.

"I JUST CALLED TO SEE IF ANYTHING WAS WRONG!!!"

"WELL OBVIOUSLY HE DOESN'T WANNA TALK TO YOU!!!" Kiba's face was red.

"He always answers when I call maybe something happened to him" Tenten looked worried and lowered her voice.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE!?!?" Kiba was furious.

"He's my friend" Tenten stated and crossed her arms over her chest. "I can call whoever I want"

"DAMNIT WHY DON'T YOU GET IT THAT HE'S NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!!! I AM!!!" Kiba graved Tenten's arm and brought her closer glaring at her. I flinched as he did.

"Let go Kiba" Tenten ordered and pulled away.

"NO I'LL GRAVE YOU IF I WANNA GRAVE YOU!!!" Kiba graved Tenten's wrists with both hands. "AND I'LL KISS YOU IF I WANT TOO TO!!! YOU'RE MY FRICKEN GIRLFRIEND AND ALL THIS TIME YOU WOULDN'T GIVE ME A DAMN KISS!!! WELL NOW I'M GONNA GET IT!!!"

"No Kiba wait!!!" Tenten yelled but Kiba crushed his lips on Tenten. Forcing his grip around her waist. Tenten tried pulling away but his grip was too tight. Kiba crushed Tenten with his arms around her. Tenten squirmed and kicked him in the balls. Kiba fell to his feet.

_**-X-**_

_**REVIEW!!! GIVE IDEAS TOO!!! K THANKX ;)**_


	15. Prince Charming

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…if I did I would put NEJITEN, SasuSaku, NaruHina & ShikaIno 2gether OH and I would kill Temari 

_**-X-**_

"No Kiba wait!!!" Tenten yelled but Kiba crushed his lips on Tenten. Forcing his grip around her waist. Tenten tried pulling away but his grip was too tight. Kiba crushed Tenten with his arms around her. Tenten squirmed and kicked him in the balls. Kiba fell to his feet.

_**-X-**_

"You BASTARD!!!" I yelled and ran towards the front door. I jumped down the stairs ignoring the pain in my legs. How dare he forcefully kiss Tenten!!!

"Neji come here for a second" Hiashi-sama called from the kitchen as I ran across the living room.

"I can't right now wait a minute" I reached for the door.

"NOW NEJI" Hiashi-sama got up.

"LATER!!!" I opened the door but felt a fist in my gut. I looked down to find Hiashi-sama's fist there.

Hiashi-sama glared at me. "When I tell you I have to talk to you that means I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU!!!"

"Damn you" I turned around and punched him in the face. Hiashi-sama went back a few steps then threw a jab at my ribs. It hurt like a son of a bitch. I squinted at the throbbing pain. "What the hell do you have in your hand???" I crouched a little and put a hand over the ribs that Hiashi-sama jabbed. I looked at my hand, blood.

"It's time I teach you a lesson Neji" Hiashi-sama opened his hand and there was a shard of glass with my blood over it. I turned to the table he was sitting at. The vase was broken. He must have broken it and took a piece to stab me. Then I remembered…TENTEN!!!

"Look kill my ass when I get back I have to do something" I put a hand on the door again.

"You're not going anywhere Neji I need to discuss something with you" Hiashi-sama raised the glass to my chest.

"Damnit I said I'd be back!!!" I turned and started to run out the door. Suddenly I fell to the ground; I felt an enormous amount of pain of my right leg.

"I said you weren't going anywhere" Hiashi-sama walked towards me.

"Fuck off, you son of a bitch" I looked down towards my leg to find the piece of glass deep inside my skin. My blood was all over. Hiashi-sama must have thrown it at me.

"Now Neji come inside" Hiashi-sama was getting closer.

"Make me" I graved the glass from a corner and ripped it out of my leg. I closed my eyes at the pain it like a mother fucker!!! I threw the piece at Hiashi-sama's pants marking my blood on his nice white robe. I then bolted down the street and saw Kiba and Tenten in the distance.

"Don't you ever do that again Kiba" Tenten kicked Kiba again.

"YOU BITCH I'LL DO WHAT EVER I WANT!!!" Kiba got up and walked towards Tenten.

"NO GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Tenten slapped him.

"YOU REALLY SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT MOTHER FUCKER!!!" Kiba punched Tenten cross the face making her fall to the ground from the force. I ran faster. He then kicked her on the ground, Tenten grunted, but I could see she wasn't gonna take that, she got up and was ready to throw a punch; she now had a purple spot on her left cheek.

"YOU BASTARD!!!" I yelled and punched Kiba with all my force knocking him back a good 7 feet and landing on the ground. I turned to Tenten "Are you-"

_BAM _Tenten punched me square on my nose. I fell back a few feet also on the ground like Kiba; I looked up to see Tenten with a bloody fist, I touched my nose and it was sure as hell bleeding. She looked horrified.

"HOLY CRAP NEJI I'M SO SORRY!!!" Tenten ran over to me and helped me up. "I thought-"

"Yeah, I know it's alright" I wiped some blood off of my face with my shirt, hey I was gonna change my shirt when I got home but right now things were serious.

"Are you ok???" I touched her purple cheek and she winced.

"Yeah I'm fine" Tenten rubbed her cheek.

"STAY OUTA THIS HYUUGA!!!" Kiba charged for me (I totally forgot he was still there) and ended up landing a good punch on my ribs, my bleeding ribs already throbbed now they felt like they were broken. When Hiashi-sama stabbed me he must have cracked them now I could tell they were broken.

"DON'T YOU EVER LAY ANOTHER HAND ON TENTEN AGAIN!!!" I shouted then punched Kiba on his jaw with all I had in me. I herd a crack and I knew I've done some damage. I jumped on him and rabbit punched him on his nose.

"Neji stop!!!" Tenten yelled.

I kept punching, Kiba rolled a little and upper cutted my chin with his jab making me fall off of him. He then jumped on me, but I didn't let him punch me because I changed positions and I now was standing waiting for him to charge. Kiba ran to me and just as he was in the right place I knocked the wind outa him hitting a high blow to his chest. After his air was outa him I kicked him in face and he fell back catching his breathe.

"THIS ISN'T YOUR PROBLEM THIS HAS TO DO WITH ME AND TENTEN!!!" Kiba yelled as soon as he got his breathe back. He stood up and glared at me.

"YOU FUCKING MADE IT MY PROBLEM WHEN YOU HIT TENTEN!!!" I charged at him with my fist in the air. Kiba blocked my blow and kicked my leg at the upper muscle, pressure point. It hurt like hell. I leaned forward as my leg stayed paralyzed. Kiba then did a round house kick to my ribs again. I fell back on the ground as he jumped on me, before he could land a blow I twisted my knee so Kiba's leg was in the middle of my legs and did a spring off the ground making Kiba land on his back I then stood up and kicked his face as hard as I could. Blood squirted out of his mouth and his lip was cut. I then kicked the back of his neck at the high pressure point, I knew how to measure my strength, I only kicked him hard enough to immobilize him not kill him.

"Neji, Kiba stop!!!" Tenten ran toward us.

"NO TENTEN, YOU'LL GET HURT!!!" I yelled to her which made her stop. "This is between me and Kiba" I walked up to him and graved him by the neck; he was still immobilized and couldn't move. "Touch Tenten again like that and I swear I'll kill you, I hit your vital pressure point if I burst that…you'll die"

"Asshole" Kiba whispered.

I punched him across the face making more blood squirt out of his mouth and onto the ground. "Don't you ever touch Tenten again got it???" I glared at him.

"Stay the hell outa this bastard" Kiba spit on my face.

I punched him again. "I'll get into anything I want damnit"

"This doesn't concern you" Kiba was starting to loose his voice.

"I herd you guys from my house, you were yelling at her because she called someone, what gives you the right to tell her who the hell she can or can't call???" I hardened my grip around his neck.

"Neji let it go" Tenten was right behind me, she put her hand on my shoulder.

"No I won't let it go" I kicked Kiba in the stomach making him grunt.

"She fuckin called you damnit" Kiba growled.

"…So she's my friend and she can call me whenever she feels like it"

"She's MY girlfriend NOT YOURS" Kiba glared at me.

"That doesn't fucking give you the right to boss her around like you're her father"

"Look I know you like her, but the fact is that she doesn't like you in that way, and will never like you in that way. BECAUSE she's with ME. She ONLY cares to be your FRIEND not anything more. So just back the fuck off will ya!!! GIRLS LIKE HER go after GUYS LIKE ME and feel pity for GUYS LIKE YOU"

I turned around to face Tenten who was staring wide-eyed at Kiba.

"That's not true Kiba!!!" Tenten yelled at him and took a step forward.

"Then why is it that after all this time with HIM your still with ME???" Kiba spat out to Tenten. That's it I had enough of this for today.

"Just shut the hell up" I whispered and knocked Kiba out with a secret K.O move I learnt in MMA (mixed martial arts). He stopped squirming and dangled from my arm to the floor. I threw him out of my way and I started to walk towards my house. I ignored the pain in my ribs and on my leg.

"Wait, Neji you just can't leave him like that" Tenten called to me.

"Yes I can, and I just did" I placed my right hand over my ribs and felt the dry blood. Was everything that Kiba had said true??? Did she really not like me the way I like her??? Kiba's right about one thing, she doesn't like me that way, but wrong because when she finally gets it though her head that Kiba's not the right choice…she'll be with me. How dare he hit Tenten?!?! I would never place my hands to her face, not in balled fists. I reached home and refused to look back because I knew that if I turned I would find Tenten carrying Kiba away to some hospital and he didn't deserve it. I walked in the house and found Hiashi-sama sitting in the kitchen glaring at me.

"What took you so long???" Hiashi-sama raised his voice. "Where were you and what happened???" He looked at me up and down. I was dirty and bloody, half mine from my ribs and half Kiba's.

"I told you I went out and as to what happened that isn't any of your business" I walked to the kitchen. "You wanted to talk to me???"

Hiashi-sama glared at me then spoke. "Yes it has to do with that friend of yours, the Nariko"

"She's not gonna make cars for you, I wont allow it" I stood. "Now if that's all you wanted to talk to me about then I'm leaving"

"No Neji that's not just it…if she helps make a new and improved car…she'll get to meet her family members again"

"I'm not a fool I know they died"

"That's were your wrong Neji, They've been working under the Hokage's orders…they've built the best of quality tanks and war ships for when we need to go to war, Neji her parents aren't dead"

I glared at him. "And what makes you think that if she makes this car they'll reunite her with her 'parents'???"

"Neji I need to boost up in rates to get by the Uchiha-Haruno inc. I need this opportunity, and I have contacts that could get your friend wit her parents again"

"And what if your lying, what then???" Knowing Hiashi-sama he could be making this all up without me even knowing it.

"I give you my word" Hiashi-sama rose and bowed his head.

"No"

"Why not???" Hiashi-sama looked stunned. "Don't you wanna do a good thing for your friend???"

"Yes, nothing would make her happier…but I think that if her parents really wanted to see her they would look for her themselves"

"That's another point, the military told them that the Sound village killed there daughter in war while searching for them. They were devastated and agreed to help the hokage make war supplies and weapons for the war to come. They've made quality material."

"If they have them then why do they want Tenten??? Her 'parents' should be enough for the military" I eyed Hiashi-sama, not believing him one bit.

"They need a car that will pass though to the sound village and to our knowledge your friend knows the interior of a normal sound village car and she knows how to pack weapons inside secretly, her grandfather not only built normal cars to transport people he also built the military cars" Hiashi-sama pleaded to me.

"So her parents think that Tenten is dead???" I cocked an eye-brow. Could Tenten's parents really be that important??? Could her grandfather really have built cars for the military??? I don't believe Hiashi-sama but it is a good chance for her to do what she loves to do…

"Yeah"

"All right I'll think about it" I walked up stairs. I found Hinata-sama sitting on my bed.

"I saw the whole thing" Hinata-sama murmured.

"Saw what???" I asked.

"My dad…he stabbed you…with glass then he yelled at you…I also saw how you defended Tenten outside" Hinata-sama looked up at me. I looked over to my window which was wide-open. I looked back to her face to find that she was staring at my ribs.

"Oh this???" I pointed to my ribs. "Naw this is nothing I'll just change and the blood stains will be out as soon as I wash them" I tried to smile.

"I have some medicine that could help you with that"

"…alright…"

"Here" Hinata-sama handed me the little bottle of medicine and then she walked out. I took my shirt off and saw the huge scare I now had. The gash was already big enough but when Kiba kicked me it made it bigger. I decided to take a shower instead of just changing.

_**-X-**_

"Sup Hyuuga" Sasuke walked towards me in English (1st hour).

"Nothing" I said back.

"What's wrong with you???" Sasuke sat down next to me.

"I'm fine"

"No your not, what happened"

"I said nothing happened" I rose my voice and Sasuke stared at me for a while.

"What did Tenten do to you now???" Sasuke looked sincere.

"Nothing"

"If something happened you know I'll find out anyway, Sakura will find out then she'll tell me, so if I'm gonna hear it, might as well be from you"

"…Fine then just wait till Sakura tells you" I looked around the room to see if Kiba showed up today. I didn't find him but it WAS 5 minutes before the bell so he might still show up.

"Hey Sasu-kun" Sakura took her seat behind Sasuke and played his hair.

"Sup babe"

"Hey do you know what's up with Tenten???" Sakura asked.

"I dunno I've been trying to find out" Sasuke looked at me and raised his voice "GEE IF ONLY SOMEONE COULD TELLS US" He nudged his head towards me and Sakura glared.

"Neji what happened???" Sakura graved me by the collar.

"It has nothing to do with me…it must be between her and Kiba" I stared at the door waiting for him to show his presence.

"Well then why are you in a bad attitude today" Sakura asked.

"It has nothing to do with Tenten, but with the company; I have to make a big decision here and I don't know if I picked the right one…" I was half telling the truth and half lying.

"Oh" Sakura let me go.

"Yeah so something came up and I won't be able to come to the party, too bad" I turned to find Tenten already sitting in her seat. She was staring out the window not daring to look at me. Wonder when she got there.

"NO NEJI YOU'RE GOING!!!" Sakura yelled. "EVERYTHING IS ALMOST SET!!!"

"I can't I have to fix something with Hiashi-sama and I-"

"Neji your going" Tenten said out of no where.

I turned to her, her back was still to me and she was STILL staring out the window "I'll see what I can do" I really didn't feel like fighting with her right now, not after yesterday. I gave up too easily and Sasuke and Sakura were staring at me then at Tenten. I could feel the tension rising.

"Alright class take your seats" Asuma-sensei called and passed out some papers. I looked over to Kiba's seat to find it still empty. Guess he didn't show up today. I smiled.

"Today we will be reviewing the parts of speech which you all should already know, so guess what…POP QUIZ!!!" Asuma-sensei smiled. Groans were herd though out the class. This was gonna be easy…I looked over to Tenten who was writing down answers. I finished quickly after she did.

_**-X-**_

Science was ok since Kiba wasn't there. I finished about 5 or 6 jutsu and Orochimaru-sensei was 'proud of me'. Tenten and Sakura weren't talking so I didn't over hear anything. I could have sworn Sakura said my name though…so now it comes to this…GYM, I decided to wear the sweat pants instead of the shorts of the gym uniform because of the scar on my leg.

"Dude for real what is up with you today???" Sasuke ran up to me.

"Nothing" I kept my eyes forward and ran a little faster. We ran past by Hinata-sama and Naruto. They were whispering to each other. I doubt that Hinata-sama would tell Naruto what happened without telling me first. I looked back and Hinata-sama gave me sorry eyes.

"No something is up, and it has to do with my little sister so you're gonna tell me" Sasuke ran in front of me and I slowed down. I hadn't realized that we were sprinting. Rock Lee zoomed past us and stuck his tongue out.

"Look I said I had a problem with the company and that's it" I glared at Sasuke.

He changed his position and ran beside me. "What a coincidence that it just so happens to be the same day that Tenten won't look at you much less talk to you???"

"I said it was nothing damnit"

"TELL ME NOW" Sasuke graved me by the shirt by my ribs that were bandaged. I winced then grunted. I came to a complete stop and bent over holding the spot. Sasuke ran way past me and slowed down then he ran back to me. "You got into a fight" Sasuke stared wide-eyed at me and my ribs. "A pretty serious one at that…is that why Kiba didn't show up today??? Did you kick his ass???"

"No, I fell and broke some ribs" I said and stood up straight.

"NEJI-NIISAN!!!" Hinata-sama ran beside me with Naruto trailing behind. "Are you ok??? Do you need more medicine???"

"Yeah, it's starting to ache now…can I have it before lunch???"

"Sure thing" Hinata-sama wouldn't stop staring at my ribs then her eyes trailed to Tenten who was on the other side to the track. This didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. He patted my shoulder.

"Gomansai Neji"

"It's fine"

"Do you want me to run with you Neji-niisan???" Hinata-sama looked at me then to Naruto. "you don't mind do you???"

"Naw, if Neji needs help I'll be happy to give it to him" Naruto smirked.

"I don't need anyone's help, Hinata-sama don't worry about it, I'm sure it'll be better soon. Run your laps before Gai-sensei sees you"

"Hai" Hinata-sama whispered and started running off with Naruto.

"Man if you're this bad then I wonder what Kiba looked like" Sasuke smirked.

"What are you talking about???" I asked.

"Don't play bullshit with me I saw Hinata stare at Tenten after she stared at your ribs, Kiba isn't here, you're all pissed off and so is Tenten…what other conclusion is there???" Sasuke had analyzed everything carefully to come up with the exact answer.

"I won't tell you everything"

"Half is fine, as long as you make it clear" Sasuke slowed to a jog at the same time I did.

I started explaining.

_**-X-**_

"Here you go Niisan" Hinata-sama gave me the medicine.

"Arrigatou Hinata-sama" I bowed.

"No problem"

"Hey…"

"Yeah???"

"Did you tell Naruto what happened yesterday???"

"No, I knew you wouldn't want me too"

"Good, I'm gonna eat outside with the guys ok, I'll see you in History"

"Alright" Hinata-sama smiled and skipped to her table.

"Hey" Sasuke appeared behind me.

"Hey" I replied and got some food. I went with the usual Chesse burger and fries. Sasuke got 3 rice balls and a tomato. We met up with Naruto and Shikamaru by the Tree.

"Neji can I ask you something???" Naruto looked at me and slurped at his ramen.

"Shoot"

"What was up with Hina-chan when you hurt your ribs??? She looked really scared"

"It's nothing don't worry about it, she's fine" I nodded and smiled towards Naruto.

"Yeah, but are you sure that your fine Neji???" Shikamaru stared at me then to Naruto. "So you gonna tell us??? I already pieced everything together…"

"Should known that you would be the first" I smirked. Shikamaru was as smart as hell but also lazy as hell. He would be top of the class if he actually did his homework. He's only passing because he scores 100's on the tests.

"I found out when I saw you in gym, I hadn't seen Kiba, I noticed you were walking different, Tenten wasn't talking to you, Hinata kept a close eye on you all the while looking in Tenten's direction, you were wearing the sweat pants instead of the shorts that the uniform has, you winced every once in a while. I mean everything pointed to you and Kiba. You got into a fight. A bad one"

"Damn your smart" Sasuke looked at my leg "I didn't even notice the sweat pants"

"I don't get it" Naruto stared at us with puzzled eyes.

"Your stupid Dobe" Sasuke closed his eyes and shook his head.

"WELL SORRY FOR NOT NOTICING EVERY LITTLE THING THAT NEJI DOES!!! I'M NOT A STALKER LIKE YOU TWO" Naruto pointed to Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"I might as well tell you guys" I finished my burger and continued to eat my fries.

"The whole thing or just what you told me???" Sasuke cocked an eye-brow.

I sighed. "I might as well tell you the whole thing" I scratched my head wondering where to start.

"Ok so you guys have seen my new car right???"

They all nodded.

"Well at the place where we bought it…"

_**-X-**_

_**TENTEN POV**_

"AND SO HE WAS LIKE 'NO WAY' AND I WAS LIKE 'YES WAY SHE SAID THAT HE SAID THAT IT WAS TRUE!!!' THEN HE WAS LIKE 'I DON'T BELIEVE YOU' AND I WAS LIKE 'WELL YOU BETTER BECAUSE IT'S THE TRUTH' THEN HE WAS LIKE-"

"ALRIGHT INO SHUT UP!!!" I shouted. I was getting a headache from all this he said she said stuff. I don't even know who we're talking about here.

"Fine then Tenten, why don't you talk to us about you and Neji, what's going on between you two???" Sakura stared at me. Ino leaned in to hear better. Which I don't know why because I wasn't saying anything…

"Nothing's going on between me and Neji" I said, half way not believing myself.

"Ok then why aren't you talking to him???" Sakura raised an eye-brow.

"I am too talking to him!!!" I glared at them.

"COMMON TELL US!!!" Ino was getting jumpy.

"Nothing's wrong with us" I tried to make me voice sound unemotional but it came out totally wrong.

"You sound like you're trying to hide something" Sakura smiled.

"No I swear we're fine" I raised both of my hands in front of me, Sakura and Ino were getting close to my face trying to get me to talk. Then I remembered. What about Hinata??? I turned towards her and she was sitting quiet and eating her food. "Are you alright Hinata???"

"…"

"Hinata???" I repeated.

"…"

"HINATA"

"Yeah???"

"How come you haven't said anything???" I looked at her then at Ino and Sakura.

"I was just wondering why you won't tell your best friends what happened between you and Neji" Hinata stared at me.

"…"

"…"

"What???" Hinata asked innocently.

"Ouch" Sakura and Ino said simultaneously.

"Fine, damnit" I began from when I was at Kiba's watching the fight. Then got to the fight between me and Kiba. To the part where Neji got pulled in.

"…" Hinata stayed quiet.

"THAT JERK!!! HE HAS NO BALLS IF HE RESORTS TO HITTING A GIRL!!! SO MUCH FOR MANLINESS!!!" Sakura punched the air his clenched fists.

"THAT'S SO CUTE!!! NEJI PROTECTED YOU FROM KIBA!!! HE'S YOUR KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR!!! CHECK THIS OUT!!!" Ino cleared her throat. "In a world of pain and suffering. There lives a beautiful princess named Nariko Tenten, she's locked in her small house but just down the block there happened to be a brave knight who goes by Hyuuga Neji. But there is something that stands between them!!! An evil witch named Inuzuka Kiba!!! He cast a spell on the young princess so she doesn't see how much Neji truly loves her, so now the brave powerful knight has to fight for the Princesses' love!!! He beat the evil witch Kiba but still the spell remains…now all he can do is wait for the Princess with open arms and just wish for her to feel the same way he does…still to this day he sits under a tree wondering when Princess Tenten will loose the evil spell and finally love him and only him"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What???" Ino stared at us and shrugged. "Hey it was a good story and you ALL liked it because you didn't stop me" Ino smirked as I stood there like an idiot.

"WHAT THE HELL INO!!! I AM NO PRINCESS AND NEJI IS NOT MY PRINCE CHARMING!!!"

"Oh so now he's Prince CHARMING???" Ino smirked at me screw-up "All I said was your knight in shining armor" Ino shrugged innocently. "I mean he can be your Prince Charming if you want"

"No that's not what I meant" I waved my arms very confused.

"Common you know you like him" Sakura insisted.

"Neji-niisan is better then Kiba and you know it" Hinata-sama said in a a-matter-of-fact kind of voice.

"Uh…Uh…Whatever" I stumbled over my words. "I have to go" I got up and left.

"WAIT" Ino, Sakura and Hinata got up and followed me. I tried to escape them because I knew what was next…they'd repeat my words and say how Kiba is a bad guy…but he's really not!!! He's just misunderstood!!! Like me…

_**-X-**_

_**REVIEW!!! PLEASE GIVE IDEAS!!! IF I USED YOUR IDEA OR SUGGESTION THEN THANKS 2 U THIS CHAPTER IS HOW IT IS =D THANKX AGAIN!!! I'M WRITING 4 U GUYS!!! DA GUYS DAT HELP ME OUT IN DA STORY!!! WOO HOO!!! (don't 4get 2 review)**_


	16. Setting Up For The Party And Haveing Fun

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…if I did I would put NEJITEN, SasuSaku, NaruHina & ShikaIno 2gether OH and I would kill Temari 

_**-X-**_

"Neji-niisan is better then Kiba and you know it" Hinata-sama said in a a-matter-of-fact kind of voice.

"Uh…Uh…Whatever" I stumbled over my words. "I have to go" I got up and left.

"WAIT" Ino, Sakura and Hinata got up and followed me. I tried to escape them because I knew what was next…they'd repeat my words and say how Kiba is a bad guy…but he's really not!!! He's just misunderstood!!! Like me…

_**-X-**_

**NEJI POV**

Thing between me and Tenten weren't getting any better. We stopped talking to each other all together. Today was the party at Sasuke's house and I'm hoping that everything will go right between us there. We both finished with our practices and Tenten went to go visit Kiba in the hospital for like the millionth time this week. Sasuke asked if I could give him a ride and help him set up things at his house. He stayed and watched my practice and now we were driving to his house.

"Hey, you play pretty good" Sasuke said as we took a left.

"Yeah but there's still the fact that Kiba is on the team" I muttered and turned on the radio.

Sasuke turned off the radio. "Hey you really need to get over this whole Kiba thing" Sasuke stared at me and I reached to turn the radio back on.

Sasuke graved my hand stopping me from the volume control. "For real man, your coming to the party and you might as well have fun while your there. Maybe find yourself a chick"

"…" I took my arm back and drove a little faster to get to his house. I said nothing.

"Don't give me the silent treatment; you need to relax at this party. Have a little fun and dance with some girls to get your mind off of Tenten. I bet you she'll be with Kiba at the party and I don't want to see you sulk for the rest of the day, you'll kill the mood of the party" Sasuke rolled down his window and spit outside.

"I'm only going to this party because you guys made me go, if it was my choice I'd stay home"

"Ok, now tell me why" Sasuke raised an eye-brow.

"Because parties aren't my thing, I'd rather stay home and sleep or something" I parked the car in Sasuke's humongous drive way. It was just as big as ours maybe even bigger.

"You wouldn't wanna stay home if Kiba wasn't gonna be here" Sasuke got out of the car.

"Why the hell did you invite him anyway???" I got out of the car and closed the door.

"Sakura invited all the juniors and seniors we couldn't just say 'everyone but Kiba' is invited' He doesn't like us anyway so I doubt he'll be here"

"Why did Sakura invite the seniors???"

Sasuke shrugged. "I dunno she just did so there would be more people here or something"

"Whatever" I walked to his house and opened the door. Inside there was a lot of furniture and a huge plasma screen TV. "How do you expect to have a party with all this furniture around???"

Sasuke walked over to the kitchen and pushed a red button behind the stove then quickly walked out. I herd a rumble and then everything around the living room disappeared. Then came another noise that I didn't recognize and it came from below my feet.

"Follow me" Sasuke pointed to the stairs leading to the basement.

I quickly followed and I froze when I saw everything that was placed there. 7 huge stereos around the room a place for a DJ in the corner with a disco ball at the top. The dance floor was gigantic and lit up all different colors. Over to the right more there was a bar, with some tables for drinking.

"How can you call this a basement?!?!" I yelled.

"Hey don't act like you don't have a boxing arena in your basement" Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah but this is HUGE" I walked over to the bar to find every single beer I could think of there in its place. "Your parents actually approved of this???"

"No, that's what the button is for"

"Isn't risky to have the button in the kitchen???"

"No because no one will ever think I put it behind the stove" Sasuke smiled. "Anyway help me bring the snacks and stuff"

"You lazy ass you didn't need my help just to bring snacks"

"No…but I get lonely…and I wanted to make sure you come" Sasuke smirked and walked up stairs.

_**-X-**_

_DING DONG_

"Neji can you get that" Sasuke yelled from down stairs as I was getting the snacks in the fridge.

"Yeah, yeah" I was about to open the door but then Sakura came bouncing in, a shiny key in her hands.

"Hey Neji"

"If you have the keys then why did you ring the bell???"

"It's rude to just barge in"

"Isn't that what you did???"

"No I rung the bell first" Sakura smiled then happily skipped downstairs.

_DING DONG_

"Neji-" Sasuke began.

"YEAH YEAH I GOT IT!!!" I yelled to Sasuke and went to go open the door.

"HEY NEJI!!!" Naruto smiled his big-toothed smile and Shikamaru yawned.

"Come on in"

"Where do we put our bags???" Naruto looked around

"Bags???" I asked.

"DUH for the sleepover!!!"

"Oh…I dunno Sasuke's room???" I guessed.

Naruto ran up stairs to put both of Shikamaru's bags and his own up in Sasuke's room. Shikamaru and I walked down stairs to see what was done. Me carrying some snacks and Shikamaru carrying a bag of something.

"Shikamaru, you can hook that up over there" Sasuke pointed to the DJ table thing. Shikamaru did what he was told.

"Shikamaru you're a DJ???" I asked a bit confused as he hooked up his computer and put some disc's on.

"Yep, it beats dancing" He yawned.

Sakura frowned. "Don't forget you still have to dance with Ino though"

"Yeah, I know" Shikamaru sat down on the chair provided for him and yawned again.

_DING DONG_

"Naruto get the door!!!" Sasuke shouted.

"ALRIGHT!!!" Naruto chirped.

"Anyway who wants to be in charge of the bar???" Sasuke looked at me and smiled. "You wanna be in charge??? It's a great way to pick up chicks" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura frowned but said nothing.

I shrugged "Sure I have nothing better to do"

"SHIKA-KUN PLAY _**OUR**_ SONG!!!" Ino came bouncing down from up stairs with Hinata-sama, Naruto and Tenten behind her. She jumped up and hugged Shikamaru. "PLEASE!!!"

"People aren't even here yet" Shikamaru argued.

"Yeah but Hinata wants to hear it and it's a surprise!!!" Ino smiled joyfully and looked towards Hinata-sama. "That way she and Naruto can have there own song!!! PLEASE!!!"

"They have a song???" I asked Sasuke who was half laughing.

"Yeah" Sasuke pulled Sakura toward him. "When you have a girlfriend your also suppose to have a song that both of you will remember and that signifies both of you"

"Awww Sasu-kun!!!" Sakura kissed Sasuke softly.

"Ass-kisser" I whispered.

Sasuke pulled away and glared at me. "Whatever"

"PLEASE SHIKA-KUN!!!"

"JUST PLAY THE DAMN SONG!!!" Tenten shouted.

"Fine, shesh" Shikamaru typed on his computer and fixed some speakers. Then we all herd music filled the room from Sasuke's 7 speakers.

_**We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.  
**_

"YAY!!!" Ino screamed and Kissed Shikamaru.

_**  
See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello;**_

Little did I know  
That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, 'Please, don't go.'"

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.  
So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while.  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'"

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'

Romeo save me - they're tryin' to tell me how to feel;  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story - baby just say "Yes.'"

Oh.

I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever comin' around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town,

And I said,  
"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in thy head? I don't know what to think-"

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet - you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress;  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"

Oh, oh.

We were both young when I first saw you...

"Wow…Shikamaru GROW SOME BALLS!!!" Naruto yelled.

Shikamaru shrugged "Ino picked the song and I didn't feel like fighting"

"I HATE THAT SONG!!!" Tenten shouted and covered her ears. "Common Ino really???" **(A/N: I HATE THIS SONG TOO BUT I THOUGHT IT WENT ALONG WITH INO AND SHIKAMARU)**

"I think it's lovely Ino" Hinata-sama smiled. "I wish I had a song" Hinata-sama pouted.

"Don't worry Hina-Chan I'll find us a song" Naruto went up to the DJ stand and typed on Shikamaru's computer. "How about this one???" Naruto smiled.

_**Mai-Ya-Hi (Ma Mi A)  
Mai-Ya-Hoo (Ma Mi A)  
Mai-Ya-Ha (Ma Mi A)  
Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha**_

Hello, Salute, It's me, Your Duke  
And I made something that's real to show you alrivee  
Hello, Heelloo, It's me, Picasso  
I will play (beep) My words of love, with your name on every one.

When you leave my calla frase to graa  
Ooo-a-Ooo-a-A-Ooo-a-Ooo-a-Ooo-a-A  
every words of love I use to say.  
Now I beg to death everyday.  
When you leave my calla frase to graa  
don't leave another stain, the roboa colors fade away  
every words of love I use to say.  
Now I beg to death everyday.

Sakura turned off the music. "NO NARUTO ARE YOU STUPID?!?! NUMA NUMA???" Sakura yelled. "That's not romantic at all!!!"

"OK OK SORRY!!!" Naruto apologized. "Sorry Hina-Chan"

"Hinata why don't you pick the song???" Tenten asked and graved her arm to lead her to the DJ stand "I bet it'll be better then Naruto's dumb song" Tenten glared at him as they passed by him.

"Ummm…I don't really know what song to pick though…" Hinata-sama looked towards Naruto. "Besides…his song was good too" Hinata-sama pulled a fake smile.

"NO HINATA!!!" Ino yelled "this song is supposed to play at your wedding!!! Do you really want to dance to NUMA NUMA on your wedding day?!?!"

Hinata-sama shook her head slightly.

"Here Hinata I'll find you a song" Tenten searched the computer. "How about this one???"

_**Check yes Juliet, are you with me!!!  
rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside  
Check yes Juliet, kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window**_

_**there's no turning back for us tonight**_

lace up your shoes  
A O A O ah  
here's how we do

run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be  
you and me

Check yes Juliet, I'll be waiting!!!  
wishing, wanting  
yours for the taking  
just sneak out  
and don't tell a soul goodbye  
Check yes Juliet  
here's the countdown  
3...2...1... now fall in my arms  
now they can change the locks  
don't let them change your mind

lace up your shoes  
A O A O ah  
here's how we do

run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be  
you and me

we're flying through the night  
flying through the night  
way up high,  
the view from here is getting better with  
you by my side

run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be  
you and me

"I LOVE IT TENTEN!!!" Hinata jumped up and down.

"I knew you would" Tenten smiled. "It has a background music the way Naruto likes it and its romantic for you Hinata" Tenten made a proud stance. ""Do you like it Naruto???"

"HELL YEAH!!! It fits us perfectly!!! And it's not as sissy as Shikamaru's song either" Naruto smiled his cat like smile which sometimes creeps me out.

"That's nothing Dobe wanna hear mine and Sakura's song???" Sasuke smirked. "It'll blow you away"

"Ok teme play it" Naruto pointed to the stand "Show us your incredible song"

"My pleasure" Sasuke walked up typed a little and the song started playing.

_**I'm in love with a girl I hate  
She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me  
I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic, a traitor  
I'd trade her in a second**_

She's a backseat driver  
A drama provider  
An instant update of the world  
She's a first-class liar  
A constant forgetter  
She's attractive but bitter

Did you scream enough to make her cry?  
It's a turn around  
Turn around  
Baby, don't return to me  
If you think, that I'm not worth your time

She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with  
She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with

Take off your shoes  
Come in the room  
And baby, let's try not to argue  
Turn out the lights  
Turn on the radio  
How can we fight when I'm too busy loving you?  
I'm too busy loving you  
I'm too busy loving you

Did you scream enough to make her cry?  
It's a turn around  
Turn around  
Baby, don't return to me  
If you think that I'm not worth your time

She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with  
She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with

Here I am  
There you go again, again  
And we will not ever be 18 again  
Again

And I'm worn out of fighting  
And every night you leave crying  
And I could use some time  
Here I am  
There you go again

So here I am, and I'm dying  
And I'm waiting for you  
Waiting for you  
Come back, come back to me  
And I'll take you gladly  
And I'll take you anyway

Did you scream enough to make her cry?  
It's a turn around  
Turn around  
Baby; don't return to me  
If you think that I'm not worth your time  


_**Did you scream enough to make her cry?  
It's a turn around  
Turn around  
Baby; don't return to me  
If you think that I'm not worth your time**_

_**  
She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with  
She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with**_

"Wow I love the guitar solo's" Naruto said. "But I still like my song better"

"Why did you guys pick that one???" asked Hinata-sama.

"Easy, I love the guitar and Sakura liked the lyrics. Plus when I first met her I hated her and she hated me too, I remember we we're always fighting and then we got over it and actually liked fighting with each other, so that's why we picked the song" Sasuke smirked and Sakura smiled.

"Tenten I have a surprise for you too" Sakura smirked at the same time Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino and Hinata-sama smirked. Wow creepy…

"Ok…what is it???"

"We all picked a song for you" Ino stated and ran up and typed on the keyboard.

"No, Ino I don't need a song for me and Kiba"

"No one said it was for you and _Kiba_" Sasuke mouthed but Tenten didn't see. I did though…

"Just listen Tennie" Hinata-sama smiled.

"…Alright…"

_**I shoulda known better not to wait around  
Why did I come home, cause I hate it here  
I shoulda known better not to wait around  
I'm getting rid of my phone, and I made it clear  
I shoulda known better not to wait around**_

Never did, never did I ever love anyone other than you  
But secretly I always wanna see you cry  
So I push you until you do

Ha  
Check it out

Should've never came, I should've never,  
Should've never came, but you insisted for me to  
Crossed the line, but didn't mean to  
Take it back if I thought it'd make it work  
Never did but I meant to, I, I, I give up

I never did what you said that I did when I was gone,  
For so long  
I never said what you did was either right or wrong  
It's wrong, you dreamt of him

If it's just me, adjust me baby  
Find the words that define these feelings  
Don't roll your eyes when you look at me  
Hard to talk when you're staring at the ceiling  
Push through, push through baby  
Everything we've been through lately  
I'll be there when you close your eyes  
Hold you tight say goodnight

I never did what you said that I did when I was gone  
For so long  
I never said what you did was either right or wrong  
It's wrong, you dreamt of him

I never did what you said that I did when I was gone  
For so long  
I never said what you did was either right or wrong  
It's wrong, you dreamt of him

I, I needed, I, I, I needed someone, to talk to,  
And you, you needed you, you, you needed me to hold you  
I, I needed, I, I, I needed someone, to talk to,  
And you, you needed you, you, you needed me to hold you

I never did what you said that I did when I was gone  
For so long  
I never said what you did was either right or wrong  
It's wrong, you dreamt of him

I never did what you said that I did when I was gone  
For so long  
I never said what you did was either right or wrong  
It's wrong, you dreamt of him

**(A/N: I LOVE THIS SONG!!! THIS IS MY SECOND FAV SONG!!! RIGHT BEHIND SHUT UP BY SIMPLE PLAN)**

"Ok…Why is that MY song???" Tenten looked confused.

"It's for you and NEJI!!!" Ino yelled.

"…" Tenten didn't even turn to look at me.

"Damnit Tenten just say you love him and get over this whole drama thing already" Sakura butted in.

"Shut up" Tenten whispered and walked out of the room.

"Damnit you guys just had to piss her off didn't you???" I glared at everyone.

"But niisan, the song fit you guys pretty well" Hinata-sama whispered.

"Can't you see she doesn't like me like that" I said.

"Chill out Hyuuga" Sasuke smiled she'll come back.

_DING DONG_

"FINALLY THE PEOPLE ARE HERE!!!" Naruto yelled and ran to go open the door.

I walked over to my position behind the bar as hundreds of people filled the room. Shikamaru started off with YEAH by Usher ft. Lil Jon & Ludacris. People started dancing and I was amazed at how fast things started. I saw Sasuke and Sakura grinding on each other and Ino sitting on Shikamaru's lap as he played the song. I also saw Hinata-sama dancing with Naruto, I looked away quickly. Naruto was teaching Hinata-sama how to grind on him. EW. This was gonna be a long night.

_**-X-**_

_**REVIEW!! PLEASE GIVE IDEAS FOR THE PARTY!!! CRITIC IS ALSO WELCOMED!!! (I DON'T OWN ANY SONGS WRITTEN IN THIS STORY!!! JUST TO GET THINGS CLEAR!!!**_


	17. Wasted

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…if I did I would put NEJITEN, SasuSaku, NaruHina & ShikaIno 2gether OH and I would kill Temari 

_**-X-**_

_DING DONG_

"FINALLY THE PEOPLE ARE HERE!!!" Naruto yelled and ran to go open the door.

I walked over to my position behind the bar as hundreds of people filled the room. Shikamaru started off with YEAH by Usher ft. Lil Jon & Ludacris. People started dancing and I was amazed at how fast things started. I saw Sasuke and Sakura grinding on each other and Ino sitting on Shikamaru's lap as he played the song. I also saw Hinata-sama dancing with Naruto, I looked away quickly. Naruto was teaching Hinata-sama how to grind on him. EW. This was gonna be a long night.

_**-X-**_

People were dancing and everything was fine. A lot of girls went to the bar to get some vodka and corona. I don't like drinking so I didn't. I was starting to get worried though…I hadn't seen Tenten since she stormed off when the guys where joking around…I better go find her…

"Uchiha!!!" I shouted over the music in hopes that Sasuke would hear me.

Sasuke turned. "Yeah???"

"I have to check something out can you watch the stand???"

"You better not wonder off and look for Tenten" Sasuke and Sakura walked over and took the stand.

"No, I just have to pee…where's your bathroom???"

Sasuke stared at me and pointed to the stairs. "Upstairs take a left it should be the 2nd door from there"

"Thanks" I ran upstairs and looked around. No sign of Tenten…I searched the whole house and still no signs of her. I decided to look outside.

I opened the door slightly and I herd a voice "NO KIBA I WON'T!!!"

"DAMNIT TENTEN I SWEAR YOUR SUCH A BITCH THESE DAYS!!!" I herd Kiba shout. I took a peek from the little crack of the door to find Tenten and Kiba there…apparently arguing again.

"Well I'm sorry I can't be your perfect girlfriend!!!" Tenten shouted and turned around to leave.

Kiba graved her wrist "You dork…you are my perfect girlfriend" Kiba pulled Tenten closer to him and hugged her. Ok like what the hell??? He was so pissed and now he apparently is all calm??? "It's just…arg…I want to spend more time with you…that's it…I'm sorry that I yelled at you"

"You didn't have to act like an ass" Tenten hugged him back. I'm _SO_ confused right now…

"I'm sorry…I wont be an ass anymore…I swear…and I'll let you sleepover" Kiba started to let tears flow from his face. "But promise that tomorrow you'll spend the day with me???"

"Of course" Tenten reached up and wiped a tear from his face. "I'm sorry for acting like a bitch it's just that…well…things have been hard for me"

"I understand" Kiba kissed Tenten's forehead. "You don't need to tell me anymore"

"Thanks"

"No problem"

They stood there for what seemed like 5 minutes. "Wanna get back to the party???" Tenten chirped.

Kiba wiped away his last tear. "Sure"

"Shit" I whispered. They were heading for the door…WHAT TO DO!!! I quickly hid behind the couch.

"Do something for me though???" Kiba stopped Tenten from going downstairs.

"Ok sure, what is it???"

"Promise you won't talk to that bastard Hyuuga???" Kiba seemed to be smiling.

Tenten was silent for a moment. "Sure, I didn't want anything to do with him in the first place, if you haven't noticed I was though with him a long time ago" Tenten smiled and graved Kiba's hand. "Let's go dance"

"Thanks babe" Kiba kissed Tenten's hand and led the way downstairs.

_DAMN YOU!!! _I stayed there crouched behind the couch. Kiba pissed me off for the last time!!! I'm though with dealing with him…WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS!!! HE CAN'T TELL TENTEN WHO SHE CAN SEE AND WHO SHE CANT!!! I felt a sick feeling in the pit of my gut. I stayed sitting there for a while. Thinking. My eyes were getting blurry and I thought I was gonna cry. I held it back, cause I herd some foot steps.

"Damn is the dude constipated or what???" it was Sasuke's voice.

"Maybe you should go check on him" Sakura was right behind him.

Sasuke knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey Hyuuga…you ok in there???"

I didn't respond…for one: I wasn't even in the bathroom. And two: I didn't feel like talking.

"Maybe he fell asleep???" Sakura guessed.

"Naw…get back to the party I'll be there in a sec"

"You sure???" Sakura hesitated.

"Yeah"

Sakura left and I felt a little better. The pain in my stomach wasn't gone though and sudden anger flew into me.

"How long did you plan on just sitting there???" Sasuke asked.

"…"

"I know you're behind the couch" Sasuke walked over and sat down beside me.

"I don't want to get back to the party" I mumbled.

"I knew you were doing something…Kiba and Tenten walked in and you still weren't back yet…so what happened???"

"I don't feel like talking about it"

"I know she did something to you…your eyes look like there gonna cry, Kiba seemed pretty happy when he walked in the room"

"…"

"Common man, I'm your friend not your enemy" Sasuke patted my back. "And I refuse to go back to the party until you do" Sasuke smirked.

"…She said she wanted nothing to do with me, and hat she was though with me…the way she said it-"

Sasuke punched me "OH SHUT THE HELL UP!!! Man, realize that you're crying over a girl!!! And more then that!!! Realize that you just let yourself loose to Kiba!!! Godamnit Neji, men don't sit around and cry!!! Men get over it and find either try and get even **OR** they find themselves an even hotter chick" Sasuke smiled. "And if you hadn't noticed, there are a lot of hot chicks downstairs"

I wiped the one tear away from my face. I hadn't noticed I was crying. "Your right"

"Now remember it's all Kiba's fault" Sasuke whispered and smirked.

"Kiba's fault" I repeated.

"Now let's get back to the party" Sasuke stood up and I followed behind him. I glared at Kiba when I got downstairs and he smiled for some reason then whispered something in Tenten's ear. BASTARD.

"Neji go watch the bar and remember what I told you" Sasuke smiled as Sakura left from watching the bar. I took my place behind the stand. I watched Tenten and Kiba dance together. I couldn't help but imagine that was me she was dancing with…

"HYUUGA!!!" Sasuke came up to me and shouted in my face. "What did I tell you!?!?"

"Gomen" I shook my head and got rid of my thoughts. "I wasn't thinking straight"

"Here I'll find you a hot chick on the dance floor and send her over ok" Sasuke shook his head in disappointment. "I'll get Sakura to approve" Sasuke left while waving his hand. A few people came and I gave them what they asked for. In the distance I saw Sasuke talking to Sakura and pointing to some girls. Sakura shook her head furiously at every girl he pointed to then seemed to yell at him for it. He walked back over to me.

"Why is Sakura upset???" I asked as he drank his tequila.

"She has this crazy idea that Tenten is the one for you and she refuses to help me find you a chick" Sasuke glared at his drink.

"That's fine man, I'll find myself one"

"Ill send you some anyway…whenever Sakura isn't watching" Sasuke chugged the rest of his drink and walked away. I was bored as hell and decided to drink some beers. 15 to be exact. I drank tequila, vodka, corona and even bud light to get rid of my boredom. I thought if I was a little drunk I would think a girl besides Tenten was cute. So far it wasn't working…

"Excuse me"

"Hold on a sec" I said without even turning to look at the person. I kept looking for a girl that could possibly get my mind off of Tenten…I didn't find any…to me no one is more beautiful then her. I took another drink.

"Can I just get my drink???" the annoying person stomped there feet.

"Damnit I said wait-" I turned to face this annoying person. To my surprise she was a very cute girl…she had long black hair, side bangs, and bright blue eyes, she was medium sized. Not fat but not that skinny either…I think girls like that are healthy…I stared wide-eyed at my perfect get-Tenten-out-of-my-mind-girl…

"Can I just get my drink; I'll leave you alone once I get my vodka" The girl leaned to the side to get a better look at my face. "Do I know you???"

"I dunno beautiful, but I'd like to get to know you" I smiled. _PERFECT!!! PLAN A is working!!!_

The girl blushed "Oh…I'm Nari, Kagami" she twirled her hair in a flirty way.

"Hyuuga, Neji" I leaned in closer to her face and she turned a bright red around her cheeks. "And you're the most beautiful girl I've seen in all my life" I whispered in her ear.

Kagami squeaked. "Well you're the hottest guy I've ever met in my whole life" she pulled her face back and looked me up and down. "Do you attend Konoha High by any chance???"

"Yeah, how did you know???" I leaned back and gave her a cup of vodka.

"I think you're in my gym class" The girl took a step back. "Do you normally run with Uchiha, Sasuke???"

"Yes"

"That's how I knew you" Kagami smiled. "My friend has a huge crush on him but he's dating Haruno, Sakura right now"

"I know…too bad for your friend" I poured myself another drink.

Kagami graved my hand and took a pen out of her purse. "Here, call me sometime" she wrote her number on my hand and smiled.

I smirked. _PLAN A SUCCESS!!!_ "Sure, but only if you dance with me first"

Kagami blushed and nodded slowly. I slid a piece of paper with my number on it in her purse and left it behind the bar for safe keeping. I took her hand and led her to the dance floor. I saw Sasuke and he gave me the thumbs up. Sakura was right next to him frowning and staring at me wide-eyed with flames around her head. Hinata-sama was with Naruto dancing I decided to join them.

"Sup Naruto" I smiled and Kagami started grinding on me.

"Hey Neji" Naruto winked and smiled.

"…" Hinata-sama tried her best to glare at Kagami. "who are you???" Hinata-sama said rather rudely…wow…

"Nari, Kagami" she smiled at Hinata-sama "I'm in you're gym class"

Hinata-sama stopped dancing and left. Leaving Naruto all alone. "Uuummm…I better go check on her" Naruto took another look at Kagami and smirked "You two have fun"

"What's her problem???" Kagami asked.

"I could probably guess…" I needed another drink. After the song we headed to the bar again and I drank 2 more shots, Kagami seemed hotter the more I drank. "Let's dance again"

"Ok" Kagami smiled. We went to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing. Sasuke and Sakura came up to us.

"Mind if we dance next to you guys???" Sasuke smirked.

"Go ahead" I smirked and Sakura frowned.

"Sasuke I'd rather not" Sakura turned around to leave.

"Wait, babe" Sasuke graved her wrist and twisted her around the whispered something in her ear. Sakura frowned and shook her head. Sasuke kissed her cheek and Sakura finally let go of the frown on her face and had a blank look on her face.

"Fine" Sakura danced with Sasuke and Kagami introduced herself. Sakura just said her name and didn't speak anymore. We all just danced together. Later on Naruto and Hinata-sama came over and joined our little circle-ish thing we got going on. Hinata-sama didn't seem so happy though. My head was fuzzy and I couldn't help but think we were missing someone…

"Hey guys" Tenten came up to our group and smiled; she hadn't seen me and just decided to dance next to us with Kiba. Everyone was silent then Sasuke decided to open his mouth…

"Tenten have you met Kagami yet???" Sasuke nodded his head over to me and Kagami and Tenten turned.

Her face made a weird expression, half hurt and half not caring, I couldn't tell or even no why…what's her deal???

"Nari, Kagami" she leaned back and put her head by mine.

"…" Tenten stared at us then her face was blank.

"Nice to meet you Kagami" Kiba smiled. "Are you two going out???"

Kagami blushed. "Well-"

"Yeah we are, so what" I said rather mean but I didn't care. Something in the pit of my stomach told me to say yes.

Kiba smiled. "I'm happy for you two"

Tenten looked away from our direction and kept on dancing with Kiba.

"I have to go to the bathroom" Sakura announced.

"I'll go with you" Hinata-sama left Naruto and followed Sakura.

"I'll go too, wait up" Tenten left Kiba and ran after the other two girls.

"Why do I get the feeling that they don't like me???" Kagami looked down at her feet.

"I don't know…but I don't care" I kissed Kagami's neck and her face turned red. I liked seeing her face red. It made me feel somewhat happy inside.

"I'll leave you two alone" Sasuke left to go with Shikamaru who was arguing with Ino at this moment. Naruto left with Shikamaru too.

"Congratulations man" Kiba patted my back and for some reason took a picture of me and Kagami. Then just left.

"Why did he-"

"Who cares" I kept on dancing and didn't care who was glaring at us.

_**-X-**_

"But I thought you said I was your girlfriend" Kagami wined.

"Just too piss that one guy…I just wanted to dance with you" I stated.

"Alright…" Kagami seemed sad. "I'll catch you later then???"

"Yeah" I smiled and pulled her in to a kiss. When I pulled away her face was red again, as I predicted. "I'll call you sometime"

"Ok, cya around Neji-kun" Kagami leaned towards me and kissed me again and when she pulled away she smiled with her bright red face. I was stoned. I didn't know why but something in her words stung me. I let it go and searched around for another girl I could dance with. I found some girls in the back giggling and decided to try them. They were all hot, but only one stood out to me. She had long brown hair, bright chocolate brown eyes; she had a cute face and was thin. A little too thin then I prefer but she was gorgeous.

"Hey ladies" I walked up to them and smiled at the gorgeous girl in front of me.

"Hey" some of the girls smiled and giggled and the girl that I thought was the cutest smirked. She obviously knew I was checking her out.

"Wanna dance gorgeous???" I extended my hand and she took it gladly.

"I'd love too" she left the circle of giggling girls and came to the dance floor with me.

"May I ask your name???"

"Masao, Mikio" the girl smiled.

"Hyuuga, Neji" We danced for two songs and I felt like someone was stalking us. I hadn't seen any of the girls since I was dancing with Kagami. And I didn't care everything was blurry in my mind anyway.

"Follow me" Mikio smirked and took my hand.

"Ok, where are you taking me"

"Over here" Mikio shoved me in a chair by some of the drinking tables and sat on me. She then crushed her lips on mine and tangled her fingers in her hair. I reacted and my hands found there way to her ass. I ended up making-out with her for a good 10 minutes.

_**-X-**_

I was back at the bar serving some people and hitting on some girls that were there. I danced with at least 15 girls and made-out with 10. I was a happy man. Sasuke walked up to me.

"You seem happy" Sasuke smiled.

"Cause I am" I took another drink. My head was fuzzy and I felt like I could fly.

"Are you high???" Sasuke cocked an eye-brow.

"NO"

"Yes you are" Sasuke sniffed the air around me. "You're totally wasted"

"No I'm not" I graved another bottle of beer and drank it.

Sasuke jerked it away form me. "Dude this isn't what we planned out" He glared at me.

"Awww who cares, give me my drink back!!!" I glared back and jumped for the bottle. Sasuke reached higher and wouldn't let me get it.

"No, you're not drinking anymore!!!" Sasuke shoved me out of the bar and dragged me to Shikamaru I tried to fight but my eyes were blurry and I couldn't seem to land a punch on him.

"Wow, Neji your wasted" Shikamaru smirked.

"NO I'M NOT!!!" I shouted as loud as I could.

"Can you take care of him???" Sasuke asked Shikamaru.

"It'll be troublesome…but sure why not" Shikamaru jerked at me collar and sat me down beside him. "Now keep quiet till' your booze goes down"

"I DO NOT HAVE BOOBS SHIKAMARU!!!" I glared at him and put my fist up.

"I said BOOZE"

"Oh…whatever" I turned around and spotted another hot chick, she was walking this way in fact.

"Hey beautiful" I smiled and winked to the pretty blonde in front of us.

"Eeeww, pig" the girl slapped me right across the face and then I felt pain in my leg. I turned to find Shikamaru's foot jabbed in my knee.

"I meant the girl not you Shikamaru" I frowned.

"Neji you most be drunk, here let me help you" The blonde girl slapped me again.

"Ow, what's your problem!?!?"

"The problem is, she's my girlfriend Neji" Shikamaru pulled the blonde girl on his lap. "You know, INO"

"Oh so your names Ino, huh???" I winked again and she slapped me.

"You're starting to creep me out Neji" Ino raised an eye-brow at me.

"Your no fun, I'll look for another girl" I turned to the dance floor in search for another girl.

"How bad is he???" Ino asked Shikamaru.

"Bad enough he hit on you" Shikamaru teased and Ino hit him playfully.

"Well I came to get you to dance with me"

"Alright, it's about time" Shikamaru set a song. "Neji stay there and don't move"

"I won't master" I saluted to him and smirked when he left. "Sucker" I spotted another hot girl and quietly sneaked away without Shikamaru noticing me.

"Hey there, Cutie wanna dance" I approached the girl and smiled.

"…" the girl just glared at me then looked sad.

"What's wrong???" I asked in confusion. "Don't you wanna dance???" I scratched the back of my neck trying to look sad. Then hopefully she would feel bad and dance with me.

"I need to talk to you" The girl graved my hand and led me out of the room, then led me out of the house. It was cold outside and I could see my breath when I breathed. We walked a while then the girl stopped.

"Ok cutie what do you wanna talk about???" I raised my hands behind my head and stared at her.

"Don't you know who I am???" the girl raised an eye-brow.

"At the moment no, but I want to" I wrapped my arm around her waist and brought her closer. "So tell me your name cutie"

"Your drunk Neji…I'm Tenten, you _know_ who I am" Tenten pulled away form me. "What I have to say…you probably won't understand since your wasted…maybe another time"

"Wait" I had a sudden urge to kiss the girl so I did. I turned her around and lightly put my arms around her waist pulling her into a tender kiss. Tenten responded and kissed me back. I slid my tongue into her mouth and played along with her's, Tenten smiled and I smirked. _HOOK, LINE AND SINKER!!! _I can't even remember who it was I was trying to forget when I first got here. We were there under the Sakura tree for 20 minutes just standing there making-out. When Tenten pulled away she hugged me and leaned her head on my chest. She then started crying for some reason…

"NO DON'T CRY…I'm sorry, I won't do it again…do you want me to leave???" I panicked. _I just made this girl cry!!! What do I do!?!?_

"No you turd, don't leave…you won't remember this tomorrow so that's why I'm crying…tears of joy…I…I…I love you, you fucking retard!!!" She hugged me tighter then kissed me. She pulled away and leaned her head on my chest.

"…Ok…gomen but I don't know you enough to love you yet…" I scratched my head. "BUT DON'T CRY!!! I'LL GET TO KNOW YOU MORE IF YOU WANT!!!"

Tenten's tears fell down her face and she hugged me more. "Don't worry I won't cry more then I already have" She started laughing. "I just really needed too…I kept all my tears bottled up and I just let them out for some reason when you kissed me…I really needed it"

"IM SORRY!!!"

"No it's fine" Tenten let go of me and gave me a short kiss. "I'm sorry for the next thing that I'm going to do to you"

"What are you-???"

**POW**

I fell on the cement floor and everything went black. There was pain in the lower half of my body and I herd her foot steps leave as I totally blacked out.

_**-X-**_

**REVIEW!!!**_** GIVE YOUR IDEAS FOR THE PARTY!!! CRITIC IS FINE TOO!!!**_


End file.
